


The Stray

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Hey! Say! JUMP, Ikuta Toma - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: OT5, OT6, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 64,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life winds and twists and left you dazed and confused, and sometimes in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kazunari Ninomiya had been sleeping here and there for quite a while now. He left home after his parent’s divorce to never go back. He was slightly less than eighteen when it happened and he had learned to charm his way in life, to be flexible and adapt, and a bunch of skills to survive, from pick pocketing to street performing, from being a handyman to a waiter. He sometimes was a Host, and if the times turned out difficult enough he was also a whore. It wasn’t that he couldn’t keep a steady job, in fact he had tried it a couple of years back.

 

At that time he got himself a good position in a delivery company, not too shabby for someone who had barely finished high school, a little house in the suburban part of town, and a girlfriend to go with all that. She was a slightly older, broad, autumn beauty with dingy golden hair and little wrinkles around the corner her eyes when she smiled. They had lived together for a little over a year but before the year was due he had started to feel restless, and wanted to hit the road again. It wasn’t that he didn’t love her, because he did, and it wasn’t that having a home to go back to with a soft bed and a beautiful body to warm his nights wasn’t good enough, it was just the streets seemed more alluring at the time, and they still felt that way.

 

They had parted from each other, both broken hearted but with understanding, he couldn’t stay still and she couldn’t leave the comfortable life. She was married now, to a good working man, and it made him a little less guilty to know she was happy. And whenever he was in town he would call her and she would invite him to dinner, at her house if her hubby wasn’t around, or at a diner if he was. They would catch up and smile foolishly, trying to not recreate what had brought the two of them together in the first place. Bittersweet moments, they were.  He had cared for her, probably more than he would admit he had, he had just loved his freedom to roam more than her.

 

Right now he was a little over his mid-twenties, his entire possessions would fit in a trunk and Christmas was approaching. This time of the year was a good season to play the street performer role, since people felt more generous around this time.

 

He arrived at Buena Ventura City towards the end of November, and it was his first time there, he usually liked White Christmases but last year he had almost frozen to death in a park and this year he wanted to avoid that situation. So he ended here, in this city by the sea.

 

“Behold Ninomiya Great Magician extaordinaire!!!!” He said drawing the attention of the potential donors passing by.

 

Sho looked at the street performer from the opposite side walk and clicked his tongue when he heard the familiar voice. This was the fucking fourth day in a row he had to endure the stupid magic show in front of his building. The first time he ran into it he thought it was cute, and put a bill or two in the hat. The second time he told security to ask him to leave while the third time he asked them to call the police. This time he would take matters into his own hands.

 

Sho’s full name was Sho Sakurai IV son of Sho Sakurai III, Second in command of Baron Corp. the company that ruled this town. The Sakurai household was a loving warm home… when his parents were around, which didn’t happen often. He, his brother and sister were raised by a bunch of butlers and nannys whose names he didn’t even bothered to know anymore since they were many. He had never had any materialistic needs of any kind; whatever he needed or wanted he got easily.

 

He thought he had turned out all right, if he was compared to his classmates in all the private schools, all those who underwent this kind of upbringing.  He had managed to stay away from drugs enough to get close to thirty without having to get into rehab, unlike his “friends” who had died of overdose, one of them even before finishing high school. And right now at least one of them was in rehab.

 

A few of his childhood friends had married or were thinking of getting married so they could take over their parent’s companies. Sho wasn’t interested in either finding a wife or taking over the Sakurai’s share of Baron Corp. Sho didn’t feel the need of taking over anything, first of all because of the lack of interest, and second for the lack of drive. His sister was more than willing to take his place so he had opted for education. He had finished a bachelor degree in economics and started a diploma in languages before abandoning it in order to pursue a Masters degree program in international finances which was close to completion, after he would submit his dissertation.

 

And this is why he was in such a foul mood and couldn’t stand the third world performance in front of the apartment building his father had given him in order to support himself instead of being a burden to his family. His fucking laptop got stolen and he lost all his work and he had to start from scratch again and finish it before Christmas. And watching the fucking girl-charming smile of the magician was the straw that broke the camel’s back. He crossed the street to confront the performer. The magician was smiling brightly to the bystanders who clapped their hands at the trick he’s just done. A couple of catholic school girls giggled madly when he winked at them. The guy looked young almost like a teenager himself.

 

A bunch of housewives smiled like five years old on a Christmas morning and the guys clapped their hands trying to look cool and still gaping at the magic tricks.  The magician took a bow before passing his hat to the audience so they would throw in some coins and a few bills. Sho almost felt compelled to throw some notes into it too but instead put his dealing with idiots face before tapping his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

“You can’t perform your act in here” he said and the guy continued smiling, Sho felt the sudden urge to punch the magician in the nose, but didn’t, he kept his “dealing with idiots” smile on his face.

 

“Says who?” the magician asked, then thanking an old lady who put a dollar bill into the hat.

 

“Me” the other man rolled his eyes, picking his earnings from the hat and turning around to start packing his stuff.

 

“Okay mister but that’s not really compelling me to stop”

 

“I’m the owner of this building and I don’t want my tenants to come home to… to… this” Sho said waving his hands and the magician gave him an apologetic smile.

 

“I’m sorry it won’t happen again” He said closing the trunk and getting ready to roll.

 

After their encounter Sho went into the building and then to the top floor apartment, where he lived to sulk about the loss of his project alone.

 

Nino had walked a few blocks before producing the wallet he had just stolen from the jerk who wanted him gone, he smirked when he read out loud: “Sho Sakurai, 27, student” he snorted before saying to himself “He’s still a student at 27?, so how much money are you holding Mr. Sakurai?” He mumbled opening the back compartment of the wallet. “Ten bucks? Damn and you are supposed to own a building?” He went sifted through the other cards to find a platinum card “Well… that explains…”

 

He was about to throw the wallet into a trashcan when he saw the student ID again, the picture in it seemed to be looking straight at him with those round eyes and perfect lips pursed as if he was trying very hard not to laugh. Nino hesitated before putting the wallet back into his pocket.

 

Sho didn’t notice his missing wallet until the next morning when he was going to pay for breakfast in a cafeteria near campus. Mari had to pay. She had been his teacher at some point, now they were basically breakfast buddies. They kept the same routine of meeting in the parking lot, just in front of the Julian Baron memorial and walked to the same cafeteria outside the campus. She would order a toast with cream and a latte, he would order an omelet with vegetables and a black coffee and they would sit by the window to bitch about the other teachers, the other students and just about life in general, sometimes it was about Mari’s new girlfriend or Sho’s commitment issues, and other times about how society sucked ass and they didn’t.

 

Sho felt so annoyed by the loss of his wallet he cut the appointment before finishing his breakfast promising he would take care of the bill next Monday and left talking on the phone to his father’s secretary to ask her to cancel all his cards. He started to walk to the art department, he needed someone to calm him down and he knew exactly who to go to. He found the office at the end of the hall, the letters in the door read M.A. Satoshi Ohno. As he did often, he opened the door without knocking.

 

Nino had slept in a cheap hotel since lately his act was raising quite a good amount of money so he could afford to rent a room and at last have a long shower with warm water. When he woke up he tried to watch TV but since it wasn’t a good hotel they only had porn and local channels. His stomach roared in hunger and he knew he couldn’t postpone feeding himself anymore. He sighed and pulled his jacket on and went out. He had to hurry to go eat something and go back for his stuff to the hotel to start his act when people started walking back home from work.

 

“Kazu!” he heard a thin and tall man running to him waving his hand, taking him out of this thoughts, at first he wondered who would know his name in this small city he’s never been to before, but as the guy approaches he recognizes him grinning like an Idiot.

 

“Jun!” his smile was effortless, and he opened his arms to the hug the other man offered him. “I didn’t know you were here!”

 

“I’ve been here only about a year, who would have thought, right?” they hugged for quite a long time before pulling a part. “What are you doing in Buena Ventura?”

 

“Just wanted to enjoy a warmer Christmas this year, and you?”

 

“Well… I got a gig here, kept coming back so I finally decided to stay.”  Jun was a whore. Well if you asked him he called himself an escort, Nino thought he was still getting money to have sex. Anyways he could call himself an escort because he wasn’t a cheap companion: Most of his clients were big shots, people in the entertainment business and a politician or two. “I was on my way to grab a bite, wanna come with me?”

 

“I don’t think I can afford the kind of places you like, princess”

 

“Don’t call me that” he sounded annoyed but the cute little smile the nickname always evoked was there. “My treat, okay? Since I haven’t seen you in ages.”

 

Kazu shrugged and nodded, he knew better than reject free food, in the kind of life he had chosen, he had learnt to swallow his pride and be thankful for all the kindness he could find.

 

From the looks of it, it seemed Satoshi had been living in the office for a week or so, but the professor were nowhere to be found, he sighed and almost fainted when something stirred on the couch at the end of the office, and then a head with messed hair and cutesy features popped from the blanket covering the loveseat.

 

“Chinen, for Christ sake! You almost gave me a heart attack” The boy stared at him sleepy eyed.

 

“Teacher’s gone to get a smoke, and my name is Yuri.”

 

“Look brat, just because Satoshi is too lazy to kick your butt off his office doesn’t mean I’ve got to put up with you” Then the boy smiled sweetly picking his pants off the floor and trying to put them on without getting out of the blanket. Sho palmed his face before turning around and taking his leave.

 

He walked towards the place he knew Satoshi liked to smoke. His blood pooled in his cheeks and he felt the heat creeping to his ears.

 

“Huh? Sho? Why are you so red?” Satoshi asked as soon as he was near enough to hear him.

 

“I had just been to your office”

 

“Oh, I came here to have a smoke”

 

“I know I found your little apprentice, he told me you were here.”

 

“Yuri?”

 

“Satoshi for heaven’s sake, what are you doing?”

 

“Smoking? Do you want…?” he asked already pushing the cigarette between the plump lips to allow him to take a drag.

 

“I meant with Chinen”

 

“I know…”

 

“He’s not even legal”

 

“He’ll be in a couple of months” Sho shook his head. “Don’t worry so much, we’ll be fine” Sho sighed and changed the subject, badmouthed a few people in campus, they tried to solve the mystery of his stolen laptop and he ended up telling him about the annoying fucking magician wannabe who had taken the habit of camping outside his building. Satoshi laughed and told him he was exaggerating. Sho decided to go to the library to get some work actually done.

 

Jun took his friend to a small café, not nearly as trendy as the street performer was expecting from him, maybe people do change.

 

“My boyfriend is meeting us here”

 

“Why…. Jun Matsumoto finally settled down?” Jun gazed down at his hands, looking pretty much lovesick and embarrassed. “You’re so corny and sweet… I cannot understand how you can sell yourself for a living… Unless you’ve stopped…” Nino looked at him wide eyed.

 

“No, I’m still in the business. Besides, it’s because I’m corny and all that women like me enough to pay for my services.” The magician laughed and agreed. They caught up for a while, where had they been, who they had met. Until a tall man with bleached hair and beautiful eyes approached them.

 

“Good afternoon.” His eyebrows were knit together, “honey, who’s your friend?” He asked leaning to peck him on the brow.

 

“He’s Kazunari, I’ve told you about him…” he answered blushing and acting all college-girly about the arrival. “He’s my boyfriend, Toma Ikuta.”

 

Toma sat next to Jun taking his hand and examining the guy in front of him. Kazu stared back, measuring him too, at last Toma spoke, “So… have you two… ‘Worked’ together?”  The magician thought his friend’s boyfriend was pretty but plain, he liked the cute puppy eyes.

 

“Yeah, a couple of times. We had to put on a show for some crowd” Jun said before sipping his Pepsi, trying to look nonchalant. Nino was thinking the guy didn’t look like Jun’s type, he didn’t look rich, nor extremely good looking, he was just plainly cute.

 

“I’d like to try that” he said casually as he waved the waitress. ‘oh, that’s why’ he thought and smiled awkwardly.

 

Toma was pleasant to talk to, they ate while talking, swapping stories about Jun. After they had finished and were walking out of the place, Toma asked him where he was staying.

 

“At the Golden Leaf tonight, tomorrow too…. Maybe, if things are better”

 

“Ewww… that’s nonsense, stay with us.” Jun said making a displeased grimace.

 

“I’m used to sleeping on park benches, it’s not a big deal”

 

“I know but I haven’t seen you in a while and if things don’t pick up, I wonder if I’ll ever get to see you again.” Jun eyes looked sad, Kazu was usually weak against it so he couldn’t refuse.

 

“Okay, I’ll stay at your place… If Toma doesn’t mind”

 

“Oh I don’t mind, please stay… I’ve gotta run now, see you both later.” He said and turned away.

 

“You know, I’ve got an appointment in an hour or so, but I’ll pick you up from the hotel at eight, is that okay?”

 

“Yup, I’ll be waiting” they said their goodbyes and started to walk in separate directions. Nino went to the Hotel, thinking about picking his guitar to perform for a while, his hand drifted to his back pocket and pulled out a card he had stashed in there without realizing he had done so. The picture of Sho Sakurai, 27, student met him. “Pretty eyes, perfect face, perfect life…” Kazu thought with contempt. He hated perfect. He knew exactly where he wanted to perform this afternoon.

 

Sho ate with Satoshi and Chinen at the University cafeteria. He excused himself quickly not wanting to stand the boy any more than he had to, and even if Satoshi was one of the few people he felt relaxed with, he didn’t care much for the teen, he only coped because his friend asked him to. He had found earlier that he was pretty much useless without his laptop, even if he had all the will to start over.  He decided to go home early.

 

He drove fast thinking about which of his friends were in town and among them who hadn’t done so much smack and could still carry a conversation. Between those few, who wasn’t married or was free to spend the afternoon with him. The answer made him depressed.

 

Sho parked his car at the usual spot and walked to his building. He sighed in relief when he saw no magician at the gate across the street, but it was too early to be relieved, because he heard a song, some sweet tune coming from his right. And there he was, only he wasn’t performing magic tricks this time, he was playing a guitar, singing and smiling his obnoxiously-bright-sweet-diabetes-inducing smile. The guitar case was laid in front of him collecting bills and coins from his audience. Several women watched the former magician, with a stupid half smile, on the verge of a sigh. The now musician alternatively winked an eye or sang a little looking into the eyes of each one of them. Sho walked towards him and stood tall, trying to look menacing deliberately covering the little sun that was left.

 

“I thought I told you that you couldn’t perform in here…” the musician stopped playing apologizing to the small crowd and thanking them for the donations thrown in his case.

 

“Well you said not to do my act, I’m singing now.” He said trying to look innocent and less impish than usual.

 

“No, I meant you can’t perform any kind of act”

 

“Well that’s your building over there, right?” He said pointing at it.

 

“Yeah… so…”

 

“Well, I’m singing over here” he continued, trying to suppress his laughter. Sho nodded “I asked the manager of this building if I could sing and he gave me permission” the student gaped furiously. Kazu just smiled his fucking smile full of teeth. The building owner turned around and started walking to his apartment, knowing that if he had to see his face another second he wouldn’t be able to hold his wrath. The doorman tried to tell him something but he didn’t listen. He pushed the elevator button and he needn’t to wait to take it, the doors opened at once.

 

As soon as Sakurai was in the building Nino laughed to tears collecting the money from the guitar case and putting it in his pockets before resuming his songs, waiting.

 

Once Sho was in the safety of his apartment he shouted in frustration, he punched the wall, but regretted it instantaneously. He was nursing his aching knuckles with ice when someone knocked his door. It was the manager who handed him his wallet. Sho took it forgetting his anger and bad mood.

 

“Where did you find it?” he asked.

 

“The magician from yesterday brought it, he said he found it lying on the side walk” was the answer. Sho frowned and thanked the manager, he immediately searched through his stuff to see if something was missing, but the only thing that wasn’t there was his student ID, not even the ten bucks were lacking. He thought about it and headed for the street again.

 

Just as he planned, Sho was back, this time he waited until he had finished his song before talking to him.

 

“Are you still going to yell at me sir?” Kazu asked looking concerned. “Because I’d rather you didn’t… it’s bad for business”

 

“Where’s my student ID?”

 

“Why sir, I don’t know”

 

“It was in my wallet, you took it”

 

“No sir, I returned it the way I found it” the musician shrugged and Sho found himself unable to keep his frown.

 

“Well…. Thanks. I must have misplaced it” Nino smiled.

 

“Won’t you give me a reward sir?” Sho frowned again.

 

“All I have is ten dollars” Nino shook his head.

 

“I’d like you to buy me dinner”

 

“Okay, let’s go” Sho hit his head “No I can’t, I cancelled all my cards, they said I’d have them tomorrow, would you like to go tomorrow?”

 

“I’ve got an appointment tonight anyways” the other guy smiled at him and something squirmed in Sho’s chest, he pushed it away.

 

“What about lunch?”

 

“Okay, lunch tomorrow.” Sho said, nodding, trying to avoid looking at the musician’s face.

 

“You won’t stand me up, right?” Sho shook his head.

 

“You know where I live… by the way what’s your name?”

 

“Kazunari, Ninomiya, everyone calls me Nino.”

 

“Sho Sakurai”

 


	3. Chapter 3

His plan had succeeded, and Nino was feeling a little too happy while he waited at the Golden Leaf lobby, sitting on his trunk and looking at the student ID. Few whores were waiting for their clients at the lobby too. Jun scowled when he walked in, all eyes in him, Nino put away the ID with a guilty look on his face, and fortunately for him Jun was too grossed with the place to notice.

 

“Why do you keep grinning like an idiot?”  Jun said once they had gotten into the car and he had been drove past a few blocks.

 

“Grinning?” Nino asked trying to act cool.

 

“Like an idiot” Jun repeated nodding matter-of-factly.

 

“Well… I’ve got a date tomorrow”

 

“Boy or girl?” Nino blinked but said nothing. “Boy, huh?” Jun wondered after a while. “Why are you getting all coy and shy with me? It’s not like he’d be your first” he continued with a hint of mockery in his voice.

 

“No, you were…” Nino said leaning to kiss his cheek.

 

“Don’t, and put on your seatbelt, this is not my car, it’s Toma’s” Kazu sighed sitting straight and doing as told. “Do I still rock your socks, Mr. Matsumoto?”

 

“You wish…”

 

“But, I think I do” The magician reached out to touch his benefactor’s shoulder and neck.

 

“It’s just… we’ve got a lot of history…”

 

“Yeah…” Nino answered looking out the window and running his fingers through Jun’s hair, it still felt a little wet from the shower he must had taken after his business appointment.

 

“And well… it always ends with me begging you not to leave.”

 

“You’ve got Toma this time” Jun said nothing, for a while then he chuckled.

 

“You know? I never got that thing you said when you were living with this chick…what’s her name?”

 

“Patricia?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“What did I say?”

 

“Something about being in love with several people at once” Jun lips curled fondly at the memory, without taking his eyes off the road “I didn’t get it, until today” Nino looked at him waiting for him to elaborate, but after a while he returned to looking out the window. Buena Ventura wasn’t a colorful city; it was mostly green and gray, it gave a feeling of a prison, it had a bunch of apartment buildings around a really large skyscraper and then some high class closed neighborhoods followed by a skirt of middle class homes.  “Toma is going to try to get you in bed with us.”

 

“Is it okay with you?” Jun nodded but his face wasn’t exactly happy. “Is it really okay?”

 

“It’s been a while between you and me…” Nino agreed with a grunt. “I’ll manage… what about you, is it good with you?”

 

“You know I don’t mind at all… besides, who can resist naked Jun?” The escort blushed madly. “Awww princess, you’re so cute” he said and the rest of the drive turned into a picking on Jun festival.

 

Sho sat in his apartment for a while, wondering why on earth he had agreed to meet with the performer the next day, he also was trying to accept the fact that he needed to buy a new computer and that his old one wasn’t going to appear any time soon; when the phone rang.

 

“Mister Masaki Aiba is waiting here with some company”. The voice of the doorman said. He asked himself ‘is it Friday already?’ before answering him to let them come through. He looked around to find anything out of place and to take the condoms out onto the nightstand.

 

This had been their ritual for quite some time now. Masaki was his friend since forever. It had been so long he didn’t really remember how they met. The Aibas were owners of a very large and famous franchise of Japanese restaurants all throughout the States. And this way of spending weekends started soon after they finished high school, when they first went to live on their own and shared a small apartment near the university.

 

The night it all began, they had gone to a party at Yoko’s with the hope of picking up a couple of Jennys to spend the night with. The term “Jennys” was Masaki’s invention, it was the way he called the generic brand of women who weren’t smart enough to be individuals but did whatever society asked from them instead.

 

So that night they found a couple of girls, Sho couldn’t remember how they looked like, by now there had been too many. Instead of taking them back to the apartment to do it with them in their respective rooms, they had been pulled into a room in the big house and had fucked right next to each other watching whatever the other was doing and how the girl responded to it. And it had been awesomely hot.

 

Masaki tried to replicate this a few weeks later in their apartment, but the girls weren’t up to it, so they had to wait for a couple of months until they found girls who were okay with it. And it had been really hot all over again. To watch Masaki had made his orgasm way better.

 

They kept it up, repeating the experience every chance they could, until Masaki dropped out of college as a protest because his parents wouldn’t let him take a major in biology and zoology. Sho had moved to the building his father gave him as a graduation present and Masaki got a house from his, so he wouldn’t interfere with business.

 

Masaki started to bring girls for a “party” to Sho’s place soon after that. He had become smooth talker and a powerful persuasive man with women, because since then he always managed to make them agree. After a month or two of the new arrangement they had established the routine that followed too. Sho always would take a shower, and Masaki would take off the sheets on the bed to take them to the laundry room. Sho hated how the smell of the cheap perfume these kind of girls usually wore lingered on his linen, and hated to smell them on himself or his friend. So after his bath, Masaki would clean himself too as Sho did the bed again, this was how things were, that’s how it worked, and they both felt satisfied enough, until that night, about five years ago.

 

Masaki was awfully quiet when he went back to the bed room. Jennys were long gone, and the bed sheets were freshly laid. Sho was flicking channels on the TV when his friend lay on the other side of the bed, neither of them were really tired yet. After a few minutes of silence, he had asked. “What would you feel if next time instead of bringing Jennys I’d bring a couple of Brads?”

 

Sho stared at him for a long while trying to figure out what was in the mind of his long time friend, if it was a joke, or if he was serious. “I’m not into guys” he had said, he was lying, only he hadn’t realized it, he was afraid of the implications of accepting…

 

“You like to see me” Masaki had said shyly, taking him out of his own thoughts, the student had gaped at him unsure of what to say, his mouth growing dry. “I know you see me, I watch you… you never look at the girl…” as he talked he crawled on the bed until he was kneeling besides him. Sho looked into his eyes, his heart beating like a maniac, he had done it then, he kissed his childhood friend, and not just a peck, he had tongued him and bit his lips, he had pushed him onto the bed, and hovered on top of him until a cry turned him into reality, Masaki was begging him, “Fuck me Sho…” he had said.

 

“I can’t” He had stopped, and pulled apart. “I can’t” Masaki hadn’t asked why, he just cried in silence. Sho curled around him, spooning against his back. From that day on, after having their Jennys after cleaning and changing the sheets, they always made out, until one or both of them fell asleep.

 

Today, Masaki had brought a couple of busty brunettes. They ordered thai food and drank beer his friend had brought along. Sho was grateful since he had nothing in his home and he couldn’t use his cards. They weren’t even finished with food when the girls made their first move.

 

Sho also hated to kiss the Jennys, he always did anyways because girls liked it. Sho thought kisses should be shared only with the people he loved. Nonetheless he kissed Jenny that night as he had done with countless girls in many nights. He let his fingers trace the smooth skin on the long thighs  and she shivered wrapped around him, his hand reached the seam of her skirt and kept going between her legs to caress lightly over her panties before pulling his hand away and start over, repeating this until she begged him to do more.  He had stood up and guided her to the bedroom leaving Masaki and his Jenny making out in the sofa.

 

He made her sit on the edge of the bed, and kneeled in front of her, pushing her knees apart his lips giving pecks here and there on her thighs, until he reached for the underwear and pulled it down, uncovering the curly hair covering her cunt. At that moment he saw Masaki backing his Jenny onto the bed, and lay on top of her pushing his clothed erection into her making her moan.

 

Jenny looked at him, a little unsure about how everything was unfolding. But Sho didn’t let her think he pushed his lips on hers stroking her breasts and nipping her neck.

 

“Condoms. Sho” he heard his friend say but he didn’t get to answer because he had already found them.  As Masaki opened the condom the girl was stroking his shaft, Sho averted his eyes when his own Jenny moaned him to do her. He climbed on her to reach the nightstand. She was between his legs and he put his dick between her breasts, she immediately pushed them to trap it in between. Maybe she wasn’t as stupid as he thought, he pushed once or twice and she licked the head, before he pulled himself away and lay down, asking her to ride him.

 

Masaki had turned the girl onto all fours, and was fucking her. Jenny did as told riding his cock wildly. Sho looked at his friend’s eyes as he felt his orgasm approached, until the other had closed his eyes as he came. He soon followed.

 

Masaki saw the girls out as Sho took his shower. When he got out, the sheets on the bed were already off. His friend smiled as he went into the bathroom. Later, Masaki was on top of him, kissing him languidly, his tongue swiveled in his mouth. And Sho was holding him tight.

 

“Brads?” Masaki asked pulling apart and lying next to him. “Would you like a Brad next time?

 

“I’m not really into boys” he answered once again.

 

“You like to make out with me”

 

“Maybe I am into you… but not into boys”

 

“Oh…” he approached the student again and nipped his earlobe. “But you still won’t fuck me”

 

“One of these days” He said, but he didn’t mean it. It scared the hell out of him. Granted he wasn’t the greatest son, he had refused to take over the family business, but he didn’t feel capable of breaking his parents’ hearts once again telling them he was in love with a man… scratch that, he wasn’t in love, he was infatuated. And that’s why he couldn’t, because Masaki was in love, and he was just infatuated.

 

He looked at the man sleeping besides him and felt a large pang of pain in his throat. He forced himself to stop thinking about it; fortunately he was able to keep his tears to himself, and go to sleep.

 

 

 

Jun took Nino to an apartment building, not nearly as big and fancy as Sho’s, but still pretty nice. Toma was cooking when they got in. it was Kazu’s first home made meal in ages, and he ate it happily, laughing with his friend and his boyfriend.

 

“So you play the guitar?” Toma asked while they were picking up the dishes.

 

“Yeah, I’m not very good, though”

 

“He’s lying, he’s great” Jun cut him off. As he was getting ready to wash the dishes, both Toma and Nino waited. As Jun washed, he chatted and joked. Later they ended up in the living room, singing and laughing with the street performer’s cleaver arrangements for old tunes’ lyrics.

 

“Do you do your own songs too?” Toma asked pulling Jun to sit on his lap, to which his boyfriend complied.

 

“I’ve tried” He started to say avoiding Jun’s eyes, he knew they were pleading not to play what he thought he wanted to play. “But it was never finished, and it wasn’t any good, so…” Jun looked relieved when his boyfriend didn’t press the matter.

 

“Shall we go to bed then?” Kazu and Jun agreed. “Do you wanna share our bed or do you rather to sleep here on the couch?”

 

“Bed’s big enough for five of us so…” Jun said giving his boyfriend’s shoulder a cute little kiss. Kazu accepted the bed, and walked guided by his oldest friend’s hand, as soon as he was in the bedroom he got his clothes removed by him, as Toma undressed himself on the other side of the bed.

 

“Ewgh… you smell like cheap soap.” The escort said after leaning into him for a hug.

 

“Let’s take a shower, I could use one myself, I smell like work” Toma said already walking to the bathroom.

 

Their bathroom wasn’t big, but all three were able to fit in it. Jun shampooed Nino’s head and then lathered his body carefully without taking his eyes from his boyfriend who was watching silently as he was leaning against the countertop. As soon as Kazu’s body was clean and rinsed Toma took a step forward kissing his boyfriend under the water from the shower. The magician stepped out feeling a little crowded. He took the towel that was given to him and watched as the lovers washed each other.

 

When they were back in the bedroom Toma pushed Jun into the magician, and they had kissed. The escort’s kiss was familiar and warm, and made him think “the man is a fucking artist, that’s why people pay so much to have a night with him.” They stumbled onto the bed, Jun trying to eat him all at once, nipping his neck, swallowing the skin with the palm of his hands. Nino felt the boyfriend climb the bed and kneel next to them, just watching. They kind of forgot the guy was there for a while as they touched, caressed, sucked and nipped different patches of their bodies.

 

Suddenly, Nino felt another pair of lips on his as Jun pulled back and let his boyfriend take over, pushing his legs open. A hand closed around his shaft stroking languidly then buried the fingers in the dark coarse hair and down to touch his puckered hole. He shivered a little and with his hand touched around until he found Jun’s and grabbed just in time to feel Toma’s fingers making its way inside him. The magician writhed and tried to get out from under the man, but Jun pressed his lips to his ear to say, “Let him, he’s so good, you’ll be glad you did”.

 

Kazu had to agree once Toma started to move inside him, Jun was jerking him off trying to match the rhythm in his boyfriend’s thrusts. He had him screaming his lungs out when he was usually silent.

 

“Did you pass out?” Jun asked softly when he saw the musician wasn’t moving for a while after both had come. He had to find the strength to shake his head, open his eyes and watch him to meet the smug smirk on his face. “Didn’t I tell you?” he said softly as Toma pulled back and got rid of the condom. “Blow me?” the escort said softly as if he didn’t want his boyfriend to hear. Kazu obliged, not without putting on a condom on his cock, which made Jun frown, but said nothing and let him work.

 

“Honey, open your eyes.” They both were startled when they heard Toma’s voice, “Look what your friend is doing.” He continued softly. The surprising thing for Nino was, Jun obeyed, in his own experience it was always his friend calling the shots, telling everybody where they should be and what they should be doing. “He’s pretty sexy, yes?” the escort mumbled something, and gasped. “Don’t come yet.” Toma said, and Jun didn’t. He joined Kazu in licking and swirling his tongue around the shaft for a while until the Jun couldn’t hold it anymore and came.

 

All five of them slept soundly that night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow, in the middle of the night he felt Jun’s hand creep into his own, wrapping his fingers around his hand, and in the morning when Nino heard some noise in the room and woke up, it still was holding onto his tightly. He felt guilty as Toma was doing his tie by the mirror and he was glad it was hidden by the sheets and blankets.

 

“Did I wake you?” Toma asked in a muffled voice when he noticed the magician staring at him, “Sorry”, he said and smiled, Nino asked himself how someone with such a cute smile could be so good in bed.

 

“What time is it?” he stirred under the covers.

 

“It’s early, you should go back to sleep” Toma nodded his head in salutation and went out. And now that they were alone, the magician felt free to shift closer to Jun, and fell asleep again.

 

The next time he woke up the escort was coiled around him, the morning bulge digging into his hip. Jun opened his eyes and sighed tightening his grip on the magician, then crawled on top of him sleepily.

 

“Kazu…” he said dragging his dreamy voice.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Fuck me”

 

“Princess?” Jun’s brow furrowed a little at the nickname.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Your morning breath stinks” Jun laughed, pushed himself off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Nino lay on the bed trying to forget the reason he had woken up, ‘he listened to how Jun flushed the toilet and he felt the usual guilt, the feeling that he was about to break the man’s heart yet again. It was a familiar feeling, like the mole on his chin. Something that wasn’t really pretty, but it was still there making him whatever he was. Princess still had feelings for him, and even if he could lie to Jun and Toma and the whole fucking world, he couldn’t lie and say to himself that he didn’t.

 

He felt his bladder about to burst but tried to ignore it a while longer as he tried to adjust to the guilt again, the sorrow of not being able to take Jun with him, and have to leave him behind every time he got restless, he wouldn’t do that, Jun wasn’t made to fit to his kind of life, the nickname “princess” was not only coincidental after all. His aching bladder took him out of his trail of thoughts and he couldn’t hold it in anymore, so he got out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

 

“Coming” Jun mumbled from inside.

 

“I need to pee”

 

“I’ll be out in a minute”

 

“In a minute I won’t need to pee anymore and you’ll need a carpet cleaner” Jun sighed and told him to come in. After he flushed, the escort handed him a spare brush from the cabinet, and waited for him to finish cleaning his mouth before forcing a kiss on him. Soon he found himself pinned against the mattress under Princess’ weight rolling his hips to meet his. Jun sat up straddling and using saliva he started fingering himself.

 

“All you had to do is ask, Princess”

 

“Shut up and watch” Jun retorted before hissing. And Kazu did, and luckily for him, Jun was too horny and concentrated in preparing himself to notice the sappy look on his face as he fondled his thighs. “Ah, Kazu, hand me the lube” he said, pointing to the discarded tube on the nightstand.

 

The magician stretched his arm and did as told, “Where are the condoms?” he asked when he didn’t find any in sight.

 

“Who cares… just…” he stuttered when Nino grabbed his cock and started pumping it.

 

“I do care…” he said with a serious look on his face as the escort was still fingering himself, “…I care about you, princess… so, where are the condoms”

 

“Top drawer” he answered at last, rolling onto his back to let him go for the items. When he was back on the bed, he pushed Jun’s hands away and poured some lube on his shaft before pushing it inside him. He moaned, they both did, as it slowly made its way in.

 

Nino stopped once he was buried to the hilt, he wanted to watch Jun’s face, which was licking his lips and muttering nonsense. When he felt safe to do so, he started to move slowly at first, then answering the commands to go faster, deeper, harder and don’t stop.

 

 

 

Sho woke up to hear cooking noises from his kitchen and a delicious smell, seriously, if it weren’t for Masaki that stove would never get used. He went to the restroom and then into the kitchen, to find his childhood friend flipping a pancake happily, without noticing he had woken up and was staring at his serious face. Masaki was sexy, there was no way of denying that he had been since junior high whether he realized it or not, that’s why teachers weren’t able to keep their hands to themselves, and girls were always flopping around him. But of course he would never admit it out loud, nor did he let him catch him looking at his body the way he was doing now, outside this apartment. So the college dropout kept cooking and humming softly only dressed in boxers. Masaki had his own corner in Sho’s closet, clothes that were left behind each time they got Jennys over, and got washed with Sho’s, things that he wore again once he had left new clothes behind.

 

 

 

“Holly syphilitic hos!” he shouted clutching his chest all the sudden. “I didn’t see you standing there, want to have breakfast?” Sho chuckled and nodded, sitting at the table as Masaki poured him some coffee. They sat and ate for a while before he started talking again, “Did I tell you Grisselle is getting married?” he shook his head, he had no interest whatsoever in his friend’s cousin wedding, but he didn’t cut him off because he liked when he blabbered happily, and laughed at his own jokes, it made the guilt fade away and almost disappear. The messenger from his father’s secretary came with a new set of cards some time while this was happening, but he didn’t stop blabbering through the transaction.

 

A little later, they were washing the dishes. Masaki was scrubbing and he was rinsing. This activity was something so mundane, dull and banal yet Sho could not stop gazing at him now and then. The student watched closely and his heart felt like it was bound tight, how his nose wrinkled when he came across something particularly difficult to clean, how he smiled after he had beaten the forsaken stain, how his dark bangs fell on his face and he brushed them off with the back of his wrist. He felt compelled to do something he had never done… at least not sober or after having sex with a girl. He kissed Masaki, sweetly, no hurries, sloppily. When he tightened his grip around his waist and deepened his tongue between his lips, Masaki pulled back, giving excuses, getting dressed, going out, pecking him before leaving. Maybe it was for the best. He wouldn’t go all the way and they both knew it, his childhood friend was only protecting himself from heart break and he understood. He watched the clock and remembered the magician.

 

 

 

After getting rid of the condom, Nino ran his fingers several times through Jun’s hair, looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the whole wide world, and then they kissed once and again, until their lips were sore.

 

“What time is it?” the magician asked pushing away from Jun.

 

“I don’t care” he answered trying to keep Kazu in place, but the performer was already walking to the kitchen to see the clock.

 

“Crap, it’s already 1” Nino said from the kitchen

 

“Oh…. Your date…” the escort said, with a voice filled with hurt.

 

“I’ll be back before you know it, don’t look like I’m leaving forever” he said from the bedroom door.

 

“Ditch your date, stay in bed with me all day”

 

“Sorry” he said and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. “Lend me some clothes” he asked walking out to the living room where Jun was watching TV, with his eyebrows knit together.

 

“So you can look ‘pretty’ for another guy? No way” he snorted changing channels and flicking his cigarette before taking another drag.

 

“Princess, grow up!” the shorter man started to feel extremely annoyed. “He looks like someone who could afford you for every day of the week, so please, Jun, help me.” He turned off the TV pouting and stood up to start looking something for him to wear. “Besides” He continued following to the room. “I wouldn’t steal you from Toma, you’re so princess-like… and I only could give you the life of a stray, I wouldn’t do that to you, I love you so much” Jun chuckled but looked bitter.

 

 

 

When Sho looked into his wardrobe he started to get nervous, and it was ridiculous how nervous he was since it wasn’t a date. Was it? He picked some slacks, a shirt and a vest. But when he got dressed and looked into the mirror he reminded himself, “this is not a date”. So he picked up an outfit with a more casual feel to it, just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he was about to change again when the phone rang indicating that the magician was already waiting for him downstairs. Sho changed the t-shirt for a shirt, grabbed his coat and left.

 

Kazu waited in the lobby, looking pretty much like a lost kid with clothes that were a little too big for him. If he thought about it, he could say he was a lost kid in many ways, yet, it was not for Sho to know, yet. Yet? Isn’t this about messing with him? He couldn’t finish his thought because in that moment the lift’s doors opened and Sho stepped out giving him a coy smile. He returned the smile softly, natural. He needed the building’s owner to trust him and find a way to mess with him, not something that would hurt for real, just something that would disturb his perfect little life.

 

They walked awkwardly to the parking lot, Nino walked a little behind him, he knew people with money liked that, feel all superior and shit.

 

“What would you like to eat?” The student asked opening the car.

 

“I dunno, whatever you recommend I’m not from around here” Kazu replied climbing into the car.

 

“Ok… but what do you like? Chinese? Italian? Japanese? Mexican?” He said starting to drive.

 

“Whatever you recommend is fine, really” he said looking out the window. Sho drove for a little while until he had to stop at the red light. He glanced at the magician, his clothes looked new, and his hair was styled he felt a sudden urge to go back and change, then he reminded himself that this was not a date, and chilled.

 

Nino realized that he was been looked at,  he smiled to himself, but it wasn’t a smug grimace of accomplishment, it was more like a shy grin as something fluttered in his stomach and it wasn’t hunger.

 

At last Sho pulled over at a restaurant Masaki liked to go. He started to feel guilty again, but ignored it. They got a table and ordered something, and they talked, a lot, about everything and nothing, it was easy to talk, the magician was funny and he knew a lot of places. For Sho the guy was really interesting, not because the student hadn’t traveled, but because, with Nino it was a different side of town he talked about, Sho knew about the tourist attractions, the good, expensive restaurants and the best clubs. Nino knew about the people, and the things people didn’t usually see, small towns the student didn’t know existed and places Sho never considered worth visiting.

 

Kazu skillfully avoided answering questions about himself, things like where are you from, where did you study, what did he do for a living, and it didn’t go unnoticed by the other guy, but he shook his head to himself, and thought, ‘we’re not friends why on earth would he want to tell me’, and the thought made him feel more blue that what he felt was fitting. Sho paid the bill before they left in silence.

 

“Say, do you wanna go ice skate?” Sho asked, wanting to kick himself, it wasn’t a fucking date after all.

 

“Yeah…” Kazu seemed surprised and uncertain.

 

“If you don’t want to we don’t have to go… I mean…” He rambled for a few seconds while they walked to the car.

 

“I want to, let’s go…” he smiled seductively, and the first born of the Sakurai household squirmed before getting into the vehicle, and Nino smirked before entering in.

 

They skated… at least Kazu did, and Sho tried very hard to keep himself upright on his feet. The magician laughed and cracked jokes to make him forget his failure at skating. Sho bought him a cup of hot cocoa, and they sat somewhere to talk some more. And as the sun was setting, Sho pulled over in front of Jun’s and Toma’s building to drop the magician and say goodbye, doing his best to not look as stupidly happy as he felt. “Dammit” he thought yet again for the umpteenth time this afternoon, “This isn’t a date”. But then Nino leaned and crashed his lips against the corner of his mouth to immediately climb out of the car and run into the building. Maybe it was a date after all. Sho drove home smiling like an idiot.

 

As soon as Sho was inside his apartment, he felt really good, something he hadn’t felt in a really long while. That was until he saw Masaki’s dirty clothes on his bathroom floor. He sank into the unfilled bathtub his eyes watering without trying to explain himself why he was crying, it was clear he was thinking about other guy when the man he was actually in love… no, not in love, infatuated with, was still waiting for him.

 

“Masaki,” He called as soon as he felt calmed down, “Let’s go for a drink tonight”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Nino climbed up the stairs skipping two steps at the time because he was too excited to wait for the elevator wishing either Jun or Toma were at home so he could retrieve his stuff to do at least a performance today, and not lose the whole day. The door was closed but he could hear the TV inside, he knocked. And after a while Jun’s voice asked who it was, when he identified himself he was told to enter, which he did to find Half naked Jun straddling Toma on the sofa, but it didn’t seem like they were fucking, just having a really intimate moment.

 

Nino flopped onto the couch next to them, and leaned his head on Toma’s shoulder, smiling softly.

 

“How was your date?” Jun asked avoiding his eyes and focusing on his boyfriend’s

 

“Nice” He answered watching how Toma traced Jun’s jaw with his hand.

 

“Did you fuck?” He asked, tensing a little.

 

“No, _princess_ , we didn’t” after hearing this he relaxed and leaned into his boyfriend’s touch. Toma’s puppy eyes dimmed a little, but said nothing, pulling Jun into a kiss. “Well, I’d love to stay and play with you, but I haven’t worked at all today” He said standing up from the sofa and picking up his guitar case, “…weekends are the best days so… I’m going to make me some money”

 

“Don’t go, is late…” Toma said as Jun curled around him and buried his head on his neck..

 

“Buena Ventura isn’t a nice city by night”

 

“I’m a big boy, momma I can take care of myself.” He yelled mockingly as he went out.

 

“Don’t soil my clothes or I’ll kill you” he heard Jun’s voice through the closed door and he snickered all the way to the lift.

 

Sho went down as soon as he got the message that they were waiting for him downstairs. He climbed , into the backseat of Ryo’s SUV, Tatsuya was fiddling with the sound system in the passenger’s seat and in the backseat there were two people, Masaki in the middle and at the other window Becky was talking on the phone. They all mumbled greetings when he closed the door. Of course Masaki already had plans.

 

“Ready!” She yelled making a victory sign. “Jin and Kazuya are meeting us there, they’re bringing along bitch number one, bitch number two and what’s his face…” And that’s why they didn’t mind hanging out with her; she basically was one of the guys, only with breasts. Tatsuya laughed finally deciding on what to listen.

 

These were Masaki’s friends, even if they all had attended the same schools. They were loud and liked to party a lot. And it was only if they were in a large group it got fun in the VIP’s room. He looked at Masaki laughing loudly as they climbed out of the vehicle, and god bless him oblivious about his date.

 

They drank a little, sniffed some Special K, and they danced with some chicks. Sho sat down gulping a sweet green drink, he didn’t even want to know what it was, Masaki was chatting with a Latin girl with long legs and short skirt. His friend looked at him and smiled signaling him to come over. He did, and he was introduced to a blonde, no doubt friend of the first girl. They talked a little bit and Sho shook them off, getting a confused look from Masaki. “Let’s go, take me home” he said in his ear since it was too loud to be heard otherwise. His friend furrowed his mouth, but started saying goodbyes and heading out and Sho followed him closely, smiling at everyone.

 

“Are you okay, Sho?” Masaki asked once they were in a cab on their way back to Sho’s.

 

“Yeah, excellent.” His friend frowned, no doubt thinking about dumping him in his house and returning to the party. “I just wanted to be with you, only you.” He heard himself saying quietly. He probably had had more dope than he thought.

 

Nino walked to a place where he saw people passing and started to play. It seemed people were in a hurry tonight because only a few lingered to listen and even fewer tossed change into the open case. The musician sighed feeling discouraged, maybe he should try tomorrow, a Sunday when families were around, and stuff. He was packing his guitar when he saw them. A bunch of noisy brats getting down from an SUV, and surprise, surprise, one of them was Sho.

 

The guy was joking and messing around with a bunch of guys, his eyes visibly darting to one of them specially, a long, sexy dude with a smile that could melt snow. The bunch went into a club, and Nino sighed again and clenched his teeth walking to the nearest convenience store and bought a pack of cigarettes, which he proceeded to chain-smoke until he arrived at Jun’s.

 

His benefactor was smoking on the sofa surfing channels on the TV when he came in and let his body fall besides him, Jun was still half naked, and the air in the room smelled like tobacco and pot, and in the coffee table were the remains of plenty snacks and beer cans.

 

“What’s wrong, Kazu?” he asked a little preoccupied when he noticed the scowl on his friend’s face.

 

“My date had a date after me.”

 

“Oh…” he said taking his full attention to the musician.

 

“I saw them going into some place just a moment ago.”

 

“I’m sorry Kazu…” He said opening his arms and signaling him to come over for comfort, Nino complied and buried his face on Jun’s chest as the arms closed around him. “How come you end up dating a lot of jerks?”

 

“You’re not a jerk and I dated you” He replied smirking.

 

“Well… I’m a ho so it’s kind of the same”

 

“I wouldn’t love you if you weren’t”

 

“Don’t say that if you don’t mean it.” They stayed in silence for a moment and while the TV was blabbering some infomercial they cradled on the sofa.

 

“I love you”

 

“Jerk”

 

“I do, princess, even if you choose not to believe it.”

 

“Stop, I’m going to sleep.” He said getting up and making his way to the bedroom. “If you come to bed, try to not wake Toma.”

 

Sho stumbled away from the cab, with a hand on Masaki’s shoulder for support. The building seemed deserted at this hour of the night. As soon as the lift’s doors were closed he slung his arms around his friend’s neck, looking into his eyes, he looked troubled.

 

“What’s going on Sho? You are so weird today.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“That’s great Sho, you shouldn’t have accepted whatever Jin gave you” He said nonchalant prying the arms off himself. “You probably love the old woman in the corner by now, and even the sofa in about an hour.”

 

Sho pouted, but said nothing until they were inside the apartment, and his friend wanted him to have a shower so he would sober up a little before putting him to bed, so they walked to the bathroom, but Sho pinned him against the wall, and pushed his lips onto Masaki’s, leaving him defenseless. “Tonight” he said softly against the shell of his ear, feeling how his words echoed as a slight tremble in his body.

 

“You’re stoned!” he said trying to defend himself but the little grunt forming in the back of his throat wasn’t helping his case, neither the way he was pushing back at the hand rubbing his crotch.

“That… is true… but I also want you… tonight” Masaki captured the plump mouth in his, biting the lips, his eyes filled with lust.

Of course they made out before, but tonight it was different, it wasn’t a post-coital, lazy act as usual. It was frenzied, hot and full of energy. Sho at last pulled him into the bedroom, gathering enough willpower to move from there.

 

“Are we really doing this?” Masaki asked when he fell onto the bed. Sho climbed on top of him answering, “Yeah, don’t you want to?” then he attached his mouth to his neck.

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe” he moaned pushing his hips to meet Sho’s, his hands wandered over his back feeling the muscles tense and relax as the student touched him. He slid his hand under the shirt, feeling the heated skin. “Sho?”

 

“Yeah?” he said trying to open his shirt a little bit more to have better access to his clavicles.

 

“Are you sure you want to do me?”

 

“No,” He answered pulling away and straddling him as he continued to unbutton the shirt. “Eww… you’re so disgusting, you’re making me hard, get off me.” He said mockingly guiding Masaki’s hand to illustrate his point. The man under him only giggled rubbing against the hard dick beneath the jeans, then sitting up to get rid of Sho’s shirt. He gave him pecks all over the chest licking his nipples while Sho watched.

 

“You’re so sexy…” the other man stared at him stopping what he was doing. “You’ve always been”

 

Sho cupped his head in his hands, threading his fingers with the dark silky hair, and then pushed him gently to fall on the bed again tracing his fingers over his neck and lips, pushing them inside his mouth to feel the warmth dampness. Masaki closed his eyes sucking on them resting his hands on Sho waist, waiting a little bit before trailing the line of the belt and started undoing his pants. The hard cock sprang out of his pants and Sho decided his friend was way too overdressed.

 

“Masaki, undress for me” he said pulling his fingers out of his mouth. “I always like to see you when you take your clothes off”

 

“You have to get off me, for me to do that, you know?” he said giggling. Sho obliged, pulling his pants and underwear out and letting them fall on the side of the bed. Masaki had kicked his shoes out and was finishing unbuttoning his shirt letting it slide to the floor then he unbuckled his belt with his eyes fixated on how Sho looked at him. He pushed his pants down, no underwear of course.

 

“Touch yourself” Aiba grinned widely doing as told, stroking his shaft slowly.

 

It hit him then. The panic about what he was doing. Not because he wanted to stop but because how much he wanted it to continue, and how much he lamented the long time he had postponed it, he re-evaluated the reasons he had to refuse to do this with him, finding just one and it was not a very good one, his parents, who taught him not to cave into desire, to have dignity and self-respect, to be strong willed and be someone to be admired. But right now, the only thing Sho wanted was a piece of that ass, screw the strong will, the dignity, self-respect or whatever. “Come here, baby” his childhood friend hopped on the bed and crawled beside him.

“Sho, do you have lube and condoms?” He said before pecking him on the nose. He pulled the requested items from under the pillow where he had stashed them earlier. “You were planning this?” Sho didn’t say anything; he just kneeled on the bed reaching for Masaki’s butt to start preparing him.

Masaki grew impatient, and he ended up impaling himself on Sho’s shaft and he was so unprepared for both the view of his friend face contorted in pain and pleasure and the feeling of the heat around his dick. They stayed like that for a little while then he started to move experimentally at first and then riding him wildly.

“Holly Fuck Ma…!” he spluttered as he came inside him. A little after that he felt the warm cum fall into his chest. Masaki pulled away and fell on the bed to his right. When Sho regained his brain functions, he turned to face him, and pulled away the sweaty strands of hair off his face, stroking his brow gently. He then buried his face on his chest, when Sho wrapped him in his arms, he was trembling; soon he realized his friend was sobbing. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he said trying to pry Aiba away from himself to see his face, but just accomplishing to roll him over his back, he had covered his face with his hands. “Did I hurt you?” he asked running the pad of his fingers on the hands pushing them gently away from his face and wiping his tears with his thumbs. He shook his head. “Open your eyes and tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“It’s just…. I’m scared…”

 

He frowned trying to not feel the guilt pooling in his stomach, “Scared of what?”

 

“I’m scared that if I fall asleep it won’t be you in the morning, that even if it’s you, you won’t want to be around me anymore… I’m scared because tomorrow you won’t be stoned anymore and you’ll regret this and push me away… I…”

 

“Stop, please, open your eyes, look at me…” he said and Masaki did open his eyes this time and they watched him with sadness. “It’s still me, see?” He nodded slowly, tears still pooling in his eyes. “And I’m not that stoned, I won’t regret this, not in the morning, not ever, I did plan it before calling you.”

 

“Will we do it again?”

 

“Sure…” He answered but he was far from sure, even if now it felt like the most natural thing to do.

 

“So…” He caressed his face, he thought taking the infatuation out of his system would make his friend seem less appealing, but that was not what happened, in fact he seemed precious, and he felt something inside his chest break at the thought of separating from him. “No more Jennys then?”

 

“Not unless you want to.” Masaki put on a weary smile and kissed the thumb against his lips.

 

“I love you”

 

“I know” he said still touching his face. “Masaki?” the name rolled sweetly on his tongue.

 

“Mmhh?”

 

“I’m not…” He saw the little smile in his eyes falter and turn in to a frown. “How do I say this…?”

 

“Just say it…” he said serious, “I’d rather know the truth than not knowing what to expect” he stood up and started to walk to the door, looking lost.

 

“I do love you, Masaki” he couldn’t believe he had blurted it out, without thinking it over first, like he had mulled every decision he had made in his life, everything seemed to be out of control since his laptop got stolen, like his brain had gone with it. “I do, even if a sway, even if it’s not only you, I do love you.” His friend looked at him, mouth hanging open, and eyes unfocused filling with tears again. Sho stood up and hugged him, feeling something break free inside him. “Don’t cry stupid”

 

Nino woke up with a stiff neck and a headache, the TV wasn’t on and he didn’t remember turning it off.

 

“You’re up” Kazu heard Jun say behind him. “Why didn’t you come to bed last night?”

 

“I just fell asleep…” He answered with a hoarse voice, trying to turn over to see him, but deciding against it when a sharp pain dug his body.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“Not really…” Nino stood up walking to the kitchen. “Where’s Toma?”

 

“Taking a shower” Jun’s face expression was hard, cold.

 

“Is the _princess_ still mad at little Nino?”

 

Jun chuckled, “Don’t call me that, stupid; Toma is starting to use it too.” He said, but his face seemed a little warmer somehow. “Come here and have some breakfast before it gets cold” Nino didn’t want to, but he knew better than argue with him when he was still like this. He sat at the table and let Jun serve him; the magician ate a couple of mouthfuls before looking up at Jun who was sipping a cup of coffee.

 

“Sundays are the best days for magic” He said casually drinking some coffee from the cup that p _rincess_ had put in front of him.

 

“I know. Do you want me to show you a park with a lot of families to scam?”

 

“I don’t scam families!” He said playing with the food on his plate.

 

“I know I’m playing with you” it seemed the bad mood was almost gone. “We’ll take you there when Toma’s ready to go.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To visit his mom, we always do that on Sunday morning.” The mushy grimace was back on Jun’s face, and it made Nino feel warm, he liked to see _Princess_ happy.

 

The ring of a cell phone woke them up. Masaki jumped out of bed leaving him there confused and tired. Sho looked around.

 

“Pants… Pants…” he heard his friend whisper under his breath,

 

“Behind the door” How on earth did his pants reach the back of that door?

 

“Hello?” He answered the phone once he had fished it out of his pants. “Mom?” His voice sounded kind of panicky, as he looked through Sho’s closet for something to wear. “No, mom I didn’t forget” he continued but looked like he completely forgot, “I’ve got to go home first to change I’ll be there in an hour or so… No… What? …No! I went out with Sho and slept over… Yeah he’s here…” He made a sign to him and pushed the phone into him.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Aiba.” Sho said swallowing up his laughter. “I’m good, pops and mom are good too… Yeah I’ll send him right away” He said before returning the phone to his friend.

 

“See? I’m with no tramp… Yeah, in an hour, see you mom.” It was always refreshing and surprising how the party boy, the horny bastard who brought girls over to fuck, the retard who made tons of off-color jokes by the minute was in fact a family boy who would get all flustered because his mommy was mad.

 

“You know…?” he said smirking and biting back his laughter, “You kind of are with a tramp…” he laughed but was trying to pull on some pants, without success because he was too nervous to stop shaking. “Masaki… relax, you can always take a bath here, wear my clothes and I’ll drive you wherever you need to be… and we will still have time to grab some breakfast on the way… So, breathe and let’s take a shower.” The other man smiled and took a deep breath. Sho stood smiling and kissed him. At the end it took a great deal of willpower to stop kissing and to start cleaning themselves before they dressed up and went out.

 

“Where am I taking you anyways?” He said once they were in the car.

 

“You know that branch of my father’s restaurants that is on top of the Baron Tower?” Sho nodded and started driving.

 

They drove around in silence for a while, before the college dropout started talking again, his voice acquiring a gloomy tone, “Are you my boyfriend now?”

 

Sho took his time to think it all over again. He knew this question was coming, and he hadn’t slept much thinking about it while his friend slept in his arms. Taking the sexual tension away did make his head clearer about how he felt about anything. “I know it’s going to sound strange, but please let me finish, don’t jump to conclusions before I’m done, ok?” Masaki nodded slowly, uncertain. “I am not your boyfriend, nor Iwill ever be.” The other man shifted in the passenger’s seat, looking out the window. “Don’t sulk, I’m not finished yet. This, between us, is not…” he paused trying to find the right words to put it, “Is not conventional,” he stopped at a red light and turned to see his friend, who still was looking out the window. “You’re not normal…” He said chuckling, and he got the attention of the other man, who smacked his head, protesting loudly. “And well I’m not normal either, am I? I mean who actually makes his friend to bring hos to his place to watch him while he fucks? Say, besides you and me?”

 

“I doubt Tat, or Ryo do…” He finally smiled as he said that.

 

“So… I don’t think a traditional relationship suits us.” He said guiding the car to a McDonalds drive through. They put the chat on hold as they ordered breakfast.

 

“So a traditional relationship doesn’t suit us…” Masaki repeated once they were out from the place and he had sipped his OJ.

 

“It doesn’t… For starters I don’t really believe you can stay faithful to me no matter how much you say you love me” the other one looked aghast at the statement, yet not refuting it.

 

“Your record of faithfulness isn’t exactly straight either.” He finally retorted.

 

“I know” He smiled sweetly as he fished his hash brown from the bag. “And, honestly I wouldn’t like to force you to be…”

 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I love you the way you are.” As Sho said it, he turned his head to hide the blush he knew was forming in his cheeks, since when the fuck was he shy? Masaki himself was blushing madly too. “I hate you, you’re making me say such embarrassing things”

 

“I didn’t… make you…”

 

“Yeah you did, with that sad puppy face” Masaki giggled like a teenage girl. “So… I don’t like to lie nor be lied to…”

 

“I know that, I’ve known you for my whole life…”

 

“So if you want someone or whatever, do it, no permission is necessary, even your date from Sundays, just do it… okay?”

 

“My date?”

 

“That whore you see on Sundays…”

 

“You knew?”

 

“Sure, but I didn’t say anything, because you obviously didn’t want to talk about it”

“Don’t call him a whore” he said quietly.

 

“I just don’t want to hear it from someone else…”

 

“Okay… but, I don’t want to hear from someone else when you slip either…”

 

“Deal” He didn’t need to know about the magician yet, until it was actually something, not just a fleeting date. He pulled over the building, and Masaki leaned to kiss him, but Sho panicked pushing him away. “My father could be around, he works here, remember? He owns part of this building.” Masaki shrugged and got out of the car waving and smiling.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Nino was driven to a large park filled with kids and families and teenage couples, by Toma once he was out of the shower and ready to go. They both had decided to give him a spare key since Toma probably would have to take a trip for work, and Jun had an appointment. When Nino had taken his trunk with magic tricks from the car he waved goodbye at them. Toma waved back with a little smile that looked cute, and Jun did too, but, just didn’t look at him.

 

He wanted to stop the car and pull Jun out of it and smack him so he would understand. But he didn’t, princess was stubborn but at the end he was the most loving person he knew.

 

He started his show, some kids sat in front of him trying to figure out the tricks, few adults stood here and there too. A couple of housewives actually sighed when he smiled at them, making their husband squirm and frown. When he was passing around his hat through the crowd he saw them, they were walking down a path and talking. Sho, with his perfect lips and perfect face was talking to a guy who was shorter, the guy probably was the same height than himself. A chirping teenager was sucking on a Popsicle and following them closely.

 

As soon as he saw Masaki go into the building he pulled his phone and dialed.

“Satoshi?”

 

“Yuri.” He almost choked in surprise when he heard his friend’s toy answer the phone.

 

“Chinen, put your teach on the phone, please”

 

“It’s Yuri… and he’s in the bathroom right now.”

 

“Okay, please tell him I called, Chinen.”

 

“Sure… I will… if you call me by my name”

 

“Forget it, I’ll call him later, Chinen” He said and hung up before he could hear whatever the kid was going to say.

 

He hadn’t driven more than 5 blocks when his phone rang; he pulled over to answer it.

 

“Yuri said you called”

 

“Yeah, hi, Satoshi, I wanted to meet you, if you can… lunch maybe?”

 

“I told Yuri I’d go with him to the park, so you can join us if you want”

 

“Do we really have to be with the Chinen boy?”

 

“Sho…” He could hear the lack of patience in the teacher’s voice so he cut him off.

 

“Okay, fine… Should I come pick you'll up? Or did you get your license already?”

 

“Sure, pick us up.”

 

“I’ll be there in a few”

 

“M’kay.”

 

Chinen seemed less than thrilled to have Sho on his date. Maybe Satoshi forgot to tell him he doesn’t like to go on dates. They pulled near the park and walked. Sho found that making Satoshi’s boyfriend mad was both extremely hilarious and easy. Soon they encountered some of the brat’s friends and he was off to see them, not wanting to get his precious teach in trouble.

 

“Why do you keep making Yuri mad?”

 

“He’s so funny when he’s mad about stupid stuff… besides is so easy…” Satoshi pondered his answer and after a few moments he agreed.

 

“So… what did you do this time?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“You always call me out of the blue instead of waiting to go to my office mid-week when you do something that makes you feel guilty but you don’t… so, What did you do?”

 

“Remember the annoying magician I told you about” He waited until his friend nodded before continuing. “Well… I took him on a date… it wasn’t a date-date… I didn’t know it was a date…” Satoshi listened to him rant for a while, and getting tired of the guy not getting to the point, he asked, “So you like him?”

 

“I don’t know, because something else happened…” and he told him about Masaki, and the talk they had earlier.

 

“Oh… that was about time, you know?” Sho looked at him dumbfounded. “C’mon the only one who didn’t know you loved the guy was you. So… how do you feel?”

 

“Stupidly happy, so much, I’m actually scared… yet I cannot stop thinking about Kazu”

 

“Well, invite him on another date, get him out of your system and get over him.”

At that moment Chinen came back to them, skipping and eating a cherry Popsicle.

 

“Don’t eat that in the winter, stupid” Sho said scowling. “You’re going to get sick and then pass it to Satoshi” Yuri's only reply was sticking his red tainted tongue out to him.

 

“You know the only reason your friends keep buying you those is because they like to see you suck on it, right?” Satoshi asked smirking and looking at Sho, who snorted. Yuri looked at his candy feeling a little dejected. The older men ignored the unhappy teen and started walking again, suddenly a pale, skinny man was standing in front of them.

 

“Kazu!” Sho said feeling a little out of breath. “Working?” he managed to utter when he saw the trunk the guy was pulling.

 

“Yeah, and you?” He said trying to sound casual while eying his companions.

 

“Oh, we are just taking a stroll. This is Satoshi Ohno, this is the magician I’ve been telling you about, Kazunari…” Oh god he forgot the last name.

 

“Ninomiya” the magician said stretching his hand and shaking it with the sleepy looking guy. “People call me Nino.”

 

“Nice to meet you. This is Yuri Chinen” Satoshi added pushing his boyfriend to shake hands with him.

“Nice to meet you both.” Nino said noticing how luscious the teen’s lips looked wrapped around the Popsicle and turned away, his eyes met Sho’s.

 

Sho was smiling at him pleasantly with his hands in the coat pockets. They stood there in awkward silence for a little while until the student said, “How about hot cocoa?” They all agreed. “Well, let’s go then. What? You don’t want any Chinen?” he asked getting a confused look from the teen. “I mean you’re eating a popsicle.” And the youth’s face turned red in anger.

 

“It’s Yuri! And I do want a cup!” he said tossing the unfinished candy into a nearby trashcan. They all stifled a laugh and the environment wasn’t weird anymore. Satoshi too found the magician was really easy to talk to, and soon it wasn’t only Sho teasing the teacher’s little boyfriend; it was just Nino was too charming and Chinen either didn’t notice or care.

 

“Wanna grab a bite later with us?” Sho asked as Yuri and Satoshi walked ahead to the playground leaving them alone. He turned to look at him so sweetly, it made the magician squirm.

 

“No, I’ve got to work today.” He answered making a wave to his trunk.

 

“Well, then… how about dinner with me?” Nino frowned.

 

“Are you dating someone?”

 

“You, if you’d like to…” Nino blushed and looked at his feet.

 

“I meant someone else.”

 

“I’m with someone, but I wouldn’t call it exactly dating.” He answered.

 

“What are you playing around for then?”

 

“I’m not, I just enjoy your company, and well…” Sho looked serious, and his mouth furrowed as he spoke, “I wanted to spend some more time with you… I was hoping you enjoyed being around me too…”

 

“Okay… let’s go have some dinner then…” Sho smiled again, and ruffled the magician’s hair.

 

“I’ve got to get to work now, I’ve lazed enough. Ok?”

 

“Good, I’ll pick you up at… is eight okay with you?”

 

“Sure, pick me up in the same place you left me the last time OK?” Sho nodded and walked away from the magician, who now was walking the other way. They turned and waved good bye once again.

 

“I can understand why he would be obsessed about you…” Satoshi said when Sho stood by his side while they saw Chinen do something in the bars that required extreme flexibility.

 

“Wow, I can understand now why you like the brat” he said tilting his head a little to have a better view. Satoshi snickered.

 

Nino performed happily, a smile coming to his face naturally, and he wanted to kick himself, since he wasn’t supposed to be like this, but the truth was that he did. The people passing by seemed to be responding his happiness and threw more money than they usually would. When he was collecting his earnings a familiar face approached.

 

“Hey Jun.” He said packing his stuff up.

 

“We were wondering if you have already eaten something.”

 

“We?” He said looking for Toma but not finding him. “Ok, I was…”

 

“Where’s Toma?”

 

“He had to go earlier than we thought, and I came here so I won’t have to eat lunch alone”

 

“I’d rather work, Jun…” His younger friend scowled and nodded. “Don’t make that face, Princess”

 

“I told you to stop calling me that.” He protested softly, but his face lit a little bit.

 

“Okay, I’ll let you treat me to lunch then, just don’t break my heart like that, Princess, quit pouting.”

 

After lunch, they ended up in a public men’s room stall, Jun grinding his hips against Nino’s, and kissing passionately.

 

“Don’t Princess” he said taking the hands trying to get his pants undone with all the gentleness he could; he did not wanted to hurt Jun's feelings.

 

“I just wanted to do this for you, since you didn’t get laid and your date was a jerk” he sighed rolling his hips again making him groan.

 

“I’m going out with him tonight again…” He mumbled holding onto him so he wouldn’t storm away from him, like he knew he would. And he tried to. “We’re going for dinner”

 

“Oh” he said relaxing in his arms but he could feel him still upset.

 

“Are you okay Jun?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be? Let me go now, I won’t run away, promise.” Nino let him go.  And Jun went out of the stall and washed his hands.

 

“You don’t look okay…”

 

“I Just can’t believe you choose to go with a stranger than stay with me”

 

“I’m not Jun… Jesus! Stop acting like that…”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like I’m some kind of possession, I love you, you are special to me, precious, but that doesn’t make me your owner, nor your loving me makes you my master!” Nino vociferated behind him.

 

“I know” He said turning to face him.

 

The magician stepped to him and took his face between his hands forcing him to look at his eyes before telling him: “A part of me always, wherever I go, whoever I’m with, always, forever, every day, every moment, hour or minute is yours, and no-one will be able to ever wash you away from there, because you’re my princess, Jun. do you get that?” He paused a little and continued talking again, “So even if I’m a stray, if you don’t see me or know where the hell I am, you’re always with me, and I’ll always try to return to you, even by accident like right now…” Nino kissed him lightly barely brushing their lips together. “Say something…”

 

“I’m so fucking afraid that the next person you’ll know and love will be the one who can make you stay and take you forever.”

 

“I don’t see that happening, ever” Jun finally smiled.

 

Nino performed one more time, Jun bought a magazine and waited for him sitting on a nearby bench. Then they rode Toma’s car home. The magician let Jun pick his outfit for his date again, not that he asked him to, but he let him because he knew it would make him feel better. Jun still had an appointment for the night, so they proceeded to get ready. Both left the building at the same time. Sho was already waiting for him, leaning against the hood of his car playing with his keychain.

 

The magician went red at the ears when his date acknowledged him with a smile, and he was too busy smiling back to notice the shocked look on Jun’s face. Both walked towards him.

“Jun, This is Sho Sakurai” he said beaming.

 

“We’ve met…” He said trying not to sound gloomy. Sho hadn’t noticed his date was with someone else until he heard him speak.

 

“Oh… yeah, you’re Masaki’s friend.” He said smiling.

 

“Yeah” he said, and glanced at Nino in a way that meant ‘not friend, client’, “I’m on my way to his place now” he said casually.

 

“So… we better get going.” Sho said to Nino, pressing the button on his key to lift the safes from the car. “Have fun, Matsumoto.”

 

“You too.” He said and started walking away.

 

They rode Sho’s car in silence, until Nino started to feel uneasy, so he said, “Hey, Sho?” the driver grunted to let him know he was listening. “I’m not really hungry yet, what if we go somewhere or do something first…” His date pondered a little bit before answering.

 

“Do you want to go to an Arcade?” Nino’s face lit up as if it were Christmas morning.

 

They arrived at a big hall, and when they stepped in, Sho observed how the magician trembled slightly and looked in all directions not knowing which way to run first. So they played a bunch of games, the student felt fascinated with Kazu’s face when he played, he seemed like a completely different person. At some point he had to excuse himself and walked out of the Arcade to take some air.

 

Before he knew it he had already dialed the number, “Masaki?”

 

“Sho… what’s up?”

 

“I know you’re with him”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I ran into him earlier, he said he was on his way to your house.”

 

“Oh… Are you mad?”

 

“No, why would I be?” he could feel the relief in the other side of the line “I just wish you didn’t have to pay for it” Masaki laughed, but didn’t attempt to excuse this fact. “I’m with someone too…” He waited for a while, but he didn’t say anything. “Hello?”

 

“Yes I’m here”

 

“I thought the line went dead”

 

“No, I’m here… I don’t know what to say…”

 

“You’ll like him when you meet him.”

 

“Are you introducing us?”

 

“If you want to…”

 

“Sure, if you like him, I’ll like him”

 

“I’m glad you think that way” he said watching Nino walk to him, still smiling. “Listen I’ve got to go, I’ll see you later okay?” He said and closed his phone without waiting for Masaki to reply and said, “Ready to go?” Kazu nodded biting his lip.

 

“What would you like to eat?” Sho asked as they walked back to the car.

 

“I don’t know… something simple, cheap” he said catching up with him and sliding his hand onto his.

 

“Like a burger?” he said grasping the hand, surprised by how delicate and small and almost feminine it felt in his.

 

“Yeah! But not like a McDonalds or Burger King, something less… commercial.” He said jumping up and down as they reached the car.

 

“Where could I take you?” he wondered out loud, but it was more like something he said to himself.

 

“I don’t know, someplace like a diner, maybe” Sho thought for a while as they both stood by the passenger’s door, their fingers still intertwined.

 

“Oh, I’ve just remembered a place” he said with a brightening smile, “It’s great but is a couple of miles outside the city, are you up to a short trip?”

 

Nino licked his lips and pecked him, “Cool, let’s go” he said and climbed into the car. Sho stood a couple of seconds in the same place then climbed into the car too.

 

The student drove a while, peeking at his date’s childish little smirk now and then. “Earlier you said you’re with someone.” He heard the magician say abruptly and it startled him, but Nino continued, “Is this person your girlfriend?” Sho shook his head. “Another guy then?”

 

“Well, it’s complicated, you don’t need to think about him now. I’ll introduce you soon, if you want to”

 

“Does he know you are with me?”

 

“He doesn’t know your name but yeah, he knows I’m with someone.”

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Masaki”

 

“Jun’s…” He opened his eyes wide trying to read Sho but no emotions were showing in his face. “friend?”

 

“Yeah…” He sighed, “But you don’t have to lie, I know what Jun does for a living”

 

“And you don’t mind?”

 

“What would I mind?” Nino smiled, he felt liberated being around who thought like that.

 

“And… what about you? Do you have someone?”

 

“Well… yeah, Jun… but, well, the kind of life I’ve chosen, to actually fall in love is almost impossible… and having him with me too since it’s not suiting for a princess like him.”

Sho snickered, “Princess?”

 

“Yeah, well,” He didn’t want to explain the nickname right now so he continued talking about why he couldn’t fall in love with anyone but him, “I’m never in one place long enough to fall in love with someone else, so… it’s kind of I just hang around with him out of comfort…”

 

“Isn’t it kinda sad?”

 

“It's a lot more sad leave the one you love behind, because they can’t or won’t follow…” Sho nodded slowly and turned to look at him when he stopped at a red light.

 

“What are you doing with me, then?”

 

“Enjoying your company” Kazu answered with a smile that almost seemed longing. Sho returned the smile and changed the subject.

 

They ate a grilled burger and real potato French fries with lots of ketchup at what seemed a trailer stop.

 

“How a pampered boy like you ended up knowing a place like this?” The magician asked once they were leaving the place, walking between the parked trailers.

 

“I had to stop here once, some time ago. Me, Masaki, Ohno and Ryo were driving back from L.A. and Masaki kept whining how hungry he was, and that he was going to die if he didn’t eat something right away… so we pulled over here, and well you tasted it, it’s good.”

 

“So you and this Masaki guy have been together for a while now?”

 

“We’ve known each other almost our whole life”

 

“I see.”

 

“You and Jun?”

 

“When I ran away from my house he was the first friend I made”

 

“Ran away…?”

 

“Yup but I’m happy now, so why don’t we leave the sad stories for another time?” He said happily and skipped all the remaining way to the car.

As soon as Sho was near him, Kazu pressed his lips against his. The older man stood astonished for a few seconds before embracing him and deepening the kiss. Nino broke the kiss to say, “So this means you have no objections in enjoying each other’s company in more than one way?” Sho didn’t say anything he just kissed him again, and again, until the sound of a conversation started to approach them. They broke apart and climbed into the car.

 

Sho drove in silence feeling Kazu’s hand on his thigh. He turned somewhere and ended up on an isolated beach. Once the engine was killed and the lights were off, the magician bounced off his seat and landed on Sho straddling his lap, placed between the steering wheel and his chest. Sho wrapped him in his arms, after pushing his seat backwards to accommodate the guy better. The slighter man buried his fingers in his hair and pulled back making him look up and he dug his tongue into Sho’s mouth carelessly.

 

The kissing became more urgent quickly. Sho’s hands shook a little as he pressed Kazu against himself, stroking his skinny back going a little bit more southward each time he reached the lower side of his spine. Kazu slid his hands from the hair to his ears, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, and then grabbing the shirt’s collar, and started undoing it. Sho pulled his hands away stopping the kiss too. “We better go back” The magician looked back at him with a skeptical smirk. The moonlight made Sho’s skin look paler, he soon started to avoid Kazu’s eyes, but otherwise did nothing to get him off himself, so he asked, “Why?, you are clearly enjoying this” he reached down to palm the hard cock in his date’s pants. Sho shuddered at the contact, and again pulled his hands off him.

 

“I can’t, not today” he said, “Get off me so we can go back”

 

“Just one more kiss then…” the other pleaded leaning forward, Sho met him halfway, kissing him forcefully and wet. Kazu rolled his hips into Sho’s making him shiver all over again.

The student wrapped his arms around him again, pushing his own hips up into him. Kazu moaned and let his head fall back, an opportunity Sho took to start sucking on his neck.

 

“Sho…” he gasped after a while, rocking his hips faster as the time passed, “Ah… Sho… I’m going to come…” he said covering his eyes with a hand. Sho held him by the waist even tighter, and increased the rate of his thrusts. And Nino bit his lips to prevent moaning too loudly as he rode his orgasm. Sho came a little later, his breathing barely stopping for a second as he did.

 

Nino lay on top of him for a while, panting, until Sho asked him to move, as he rubbed the heel of his palms on his eyes. “I’m sorry” Nino frowned when he heard that.

 

“About what?”

 

“This” He said. The magician searched Sho’s eyes with a grimace filled with disbelief on his face.

 

“What’s wrong with it?”

 

“We are in a fucking car by the beach.”

 

“It felt good…” he said grumpily turning to stare out of the window, “at least for me… I’d like to think it was good for you too…”

 

“Of course it felt good...” he retorted, don’t knowing how to get out of the mess. “It’s just I haven’t dry humped since I was like 13 and I haven’t made out in a car since I first went to college.” Nino looked at him again a mocking look in his eyes.

 

“Why are you so annoyed?”

 

“Because now we both have sticky shorts on and it’ll smell when it dries…”

 

“Sho?” He called smirking.

 

“… and we didn’t even fuck… we are in a public place for…”

 

“Sho!”

 

“Christ sake!  I should’ve at least taken you to a love hotel…”

 

“SHO!” At last the other man looked at him.

 

“It’s okay, it felt good, it’s not a big deal, and I wanted you, since we met”

 

Sho blinked a couple of times and leaned to kiss him again, before starting the car and driving back to the city. It was almost an hour and a half trip to Jun’s place and Kazu started to get anxious about the silence in the car.

 

“So… how did you actually meet Jun?” Sho asked.

 

“I told you, when I ran away from home… he was another lost kid, he was so small back then” his lips curled into a little shy smile. “We stuck together and took care of each other because we wouldn’t have survived otherwise, at first we sold ourselves on the streets…”

 

“You too?”

 

“Does that bother you?”

 

“Not really…”

 

“Jun has always been good looking, even when we didn’t have any money, so soon he got himself a sugar momma, who gave him exactly what he needed, and his price went way up… around that time I met the person who taught me magic… so we eventually got separated… we used to travel together at first.” He turned to see how Sho was taking his confession. What he saw made him feel dejected. The man had his eyebrows knit together, and was biting his lip.

 

“You know…” the taller man said at last. “I always thought Jun was the kind of brat who started to sell himself just because he didn’t want to work, just because he chose it.”

 

“We all choose the life we lead”

 

“Sometimes people don’t really have much of a choice”

 

“That’s true too.” They continued in silence for a little more. “So what does Masaki do for a living?”

 

“He’s doing nothing lately…” He said shifting in his seat. “He dropped out of college because he wanted to study something related to animals, so he could own a zoo… Don’t laugh, you should see his house, he has all kinds of stray dogs, cats, hamsters, turtles. He even took a snake once, I think he gave it to a girl he liked” Sho chuckled a little bit. “You’ll like him when you meet him, he’s a big loving dork”

 

“If I meet him”

 

“Are you planning on leaving soon?” Sho asked, his face falling into a displeased gesture.

 

“Not really, but I have to change the location for my performances, and since I don’t own a phone, we won’t be able to stay in touch. I’ll  probably go away once it starts to get warm…”

 

“You scared me…” he said sighing. “Well, how about I call you on Jun’s phone, Masaki has his number, and invite you both to my annual pre-Christmas party, and we’ll figure out how we manage to see each other once I get back”

 

“I don’t think Jun will be thrilled… wait, when you get back?”

 

“Yeah every year my family and I take a trip somewhere to spend Christmas, I’ll be back just after New Year…”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Don’t look so sad… I will call you, ok? Maybe not this week, because I’ve got to do a lot of school work, but I'll definitely call you to invite you to the party, you will come, right?”

 

“I’ll try, but I don’t really like parties” Sho pouted as he pulled over in front of Jun’s building.

 

“I’ll still call.”Nino opened the car's door muttering ‘see ya’ under his breath. “Don’t I get a good night kiss or something?” Sho complained grasping his wrist not allowing him to get out of the car. Kazu smiled and kissed him sweetly at first, but it quickly became a desperate, passionate kiss until a voice interrupted them.

 

“You shouldn’t be doing that in the middle of the street” Nino jumped out of the car to find Toma, his face all red and flustered. “Don’t you want to invite your friend to come in?”

 

“I’ve got to go…” Sho said his face red as hell too.

 

“Good bye Sho” Nino said before closing the door and going inside the building with Toma.


	8. Chapter 8

“Do you realize how stupidly rich your boyfriend is?” Toma said as soon as they were in the building. Nino shook his head.

 

“Do you know him?”

 

“Not personally. No. But well most of the people living in Buena Ventura know who he is. Julian Baron and his father own the whole freaking town.” The magician looked at his shoes as they rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, wondering how such a person could have laid eyes on him. Toma kept talking about what Sho’s parents businesses were and other stuff. “C’mon Ninomiya, is only you and me today, don’t let me do all the talk here.”

 

“Sorry” He said smiling, feeling a little guilty because his love’s boyfriend had been nothing but nice to him since they met.

 

“No worries… I hate it when Jun has to spend all the night out…” He mumbled as he looked for the keys in his pocket.

 

“Me too…” he said thoughtfully before adding, “Didn’t you have a work trip?”

 

“Oh, yeah, I did, but I got to come home early because I went early. Have you eaten yet?”

 

“Yes, we did.” He answered as they entered the apartment.

 

“Listen, why don’t you take a shower, while I eat something then we’ll watch a movie…”

 

“A shower?” He asked, confused.

 

“You look like you need one” Toma said pointing to his crotch. Nino blushed yet again. “Don’t worry I’ll tell Jun it was my fault you soiled his pants.”

 

 

Sho arrived home and listened to his messages. The first one were from his parents, wanting ultimate details for the Christmas trip, it seemed this year they were going to spend it in the Caribbean, so no white Christmas for him. The next one was Satoshi, why on earth did he call him on his home number and not on his cell? He asked himself as the teacher identified himself to then explain he didn’t want to interrupt his date, and asked him if he was still picking him up early so they could go and buy a new laptop. Then there were Ryo and Tatsuya asking for the all time traditional Sho Sakurai IV Christmas party. And a few girls he didn’t care about. He picked up the phone and dialed Masaki’s home number.

 

“Hey!” A sleep, hoarse voice answered.

 

“Hello, are you still busy?”

 

“No, he just left”

 

“I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“I’m sleepy…”

 

“I know is late, but, I don’t think I’ll be able to meet you this week, too much school work and I wanted to see you…”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Can I come over?”

 

“Yeah, please do”

 

 

Sho picked up Satoshi early on Monday, glad he was too oblivious to notice he was wearing Masaki’s clothes this morning. Once they bought the computer, the week officially started for Sho Sakurai. If asked, on Friday he would say it was all a big blur of people yelling at him, books and endless internet databases, seasoned with word processors, data sheets and some sleep deprivation, on Wednesday Masaki even offered to call Jin’s friend to get some “booster”, he refused, he hadn’t felt the need to use illegal drugs to function before, and surely he didn’t need them now, and thus abused all the coffee and energy drinks he could lay his hands on. In fact he hadn’t meet anyone but his thesis director and several teachers to get extensions for all the works he had to deliver that week and had got lost with his old laptop. Some adjournments he got, some he didn’t, either way he had to work his ass off just to scrape by the semester.

 

 By Thursday his voice message service was saturated with calls asking him for his traditional Christmas party he almost decided to stop listening the messages, when one from his parents arrived telling him that he would have to travel on Sunday to Miami to take the ship next week. So the party had to be done on Saturday if he was having one. Fortunately for him Masaki offered to manage everything about the party. On Friday night, Sho let himself fall into bed and take that sweet, long sleep he had been craving.

 

He felt the bed move, under someone’s weight. Then he was trapped in someone’s arms.

 

“Sho…” He heard the faint voice call him. “It’s already two in the afternoon, c’mon let’s get you something to eat…”

 

“No…” He stirred under the covers to face him, but he didn’t open his eyes. “Sleep, please”

 

“Sho… You’ve slept more than 12 hours… you should eat something…” Sho opened his swollen eyes, and Masaki’s face was there, watching him.

 

“Kiss” The little wrinkles around Masaki’s eyes became more deep as he smiled wider. And he shifted to put their lips together.

 

“Come on, let’s eat.” Sho rubbed his face on the pillow a little before pushing himself up.

 

“Order something.”

 

“I brought groceries so I could cook for you… you don’t mind, do you?”

 

After a while they were eating in the kitchen, Sho regaining his will to be awake. Masaki was blabbering about details about the party they were holding later. The booze would arrive around eight, and the DJ too, to start setting and be ready by nine. The usual crowd was invited, plus their respective guests, and so on.

 

“Did you invite Jun and Kazu?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Does it bother you?”

 

“No, but, I thought you didn’t like Jun that much.”

 

“If you like him, and Kazu likes him, I must be the one wrong.”

 

“If you say so… but Jun’s bringing his boyfriend… so…”

 

“You’re going to be with me anyways, aren’t you?”

 

“And your magician?”

 

“You’ll like him”

 

Later, after watching some TV and lazing around a bit, Sho let Masaki choose his outfit and they took a bath together. As Masaki pressed him against the cold tiles in the shower to kiss him, he said, “Not, yet, I’m going to do you just before I leave so that’s the memory I’ll hang on to all my time away… okay?” Masaki gave him a shy smile, and nodded.

 

Soon it was time for the actual party. The first one in was Satoshi followed by his young boyfriend, “Doesn’t he have parents who forbid him to come to these kind of parties?” Sho asked as Aiba brought them drinks.

 

“He’s kind of how you yourself used to be…”  Sho knitted his eyebrows together “Parents always away, pampered and innocent, yet he’s known things he shouldn’t have known at his age, pretty much like you…”

 

“I wasn’t this annoying at that age!”

 

“Sure, Sho, whatever you say…”

 

Soon the apartment was packed with people. Men and women roaming around, most were drinking, the kitchen had become the drug supply centre, and people danced in the most surprising places. Sho flowed between friends laughing and groping some ass, getting groped by random people all around. But he hadn’t seen the person he was longing to see the most, right now, until a little past midnight he saw the escort holding hands with some really cutesy guy. He walked to them.

 

“Hi, glad you made it” He said.

 

“Hello, Sakurai, this is my boyfriend, Toma Ikuta. He’s Sho Sakurai.” Both shook hands and said their salutations smiling.

 

“Well… welcome, there are drinks over there, some filth in the kitchen if you up to it, and… have a good time! By the way, where’s Kazu?” Jun smiled and pointed the way.

 

He found the magician talking to Satoshi and his boyfriend. He said hello and exchanged few pleasantries with them for a while before stealing him away and started looking for Masaki so he could introduce them. He found his childhood friend chatting with a redhead girl against the bedroom door. At last he introduced them and left them alone to talk while he grabbed a beer for the magician. When he found them again, Masaki was introducing him to a bunch of his friends.

 

They drank, they laughed, they danced, Nino performed a few card tricks to entertain the guests and as dawn approached Jun was cradled in Toma’s arms both fitting in an armchair, sharing a deep kiss. Satoshi was nuzzling and licking Yuri’s neck while they lay on the sofa. Some people had passed out on the floor here and there. A couple of lesbians were making out in the kitchen. Sho, Masaki and Kazu were piled up in a loveseat talking drunkenly.

 

The owner of the apartment was sitting in the middle. Masaki’s head fell backwards and started snoring softly and without warning Sho pressed his lips against Kazu’s who only stared at him.

 

“Hey” Sho said pulling back to see him in the eyes, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Hey” Nino replied in a sigh and looked around, Yuri was writhing under Satoshi’s body and Toma’s hand was buried inside Jun’s pants. He returned his gaze to Sho.

 

“I’m leaving in the night. “ He whispered so he wouldn’t to wake his friend who was still clutching his hand.

 

“Yeah?” Nino closed his eyes and trapped Sho lips between his. “Let’s go to bed then, let’s make this count.”

 

“I can’t…” Masaki stirred in his sleep and embraced Sho. “I promised him to spend my last hours with him.”

 

“It’s okay Sho.” The almost comatose man said over his shoulder, looking at the musician. “I don’t think I can today, I’m too wasted… so… go…” Nino smiled and looked at Sho lustfully. Then Masaki added, “If you take me with you and let me watch, I’d appreciate it too…” both the student and the magician laughed.

 

They helped Masaki to stand and walked to the bedroom which Sho had locked before the party, and as Nino went in he looked at the living room again, now Jun was kneeled between Toma’s legs and his head was bobbing up and down slowly. And Satoshi had Chinen crying softly beneath him.

 

They dumped the drunken man on the bed and as Sho took off his jacket Nino took his shoes off. Both looked at each other and smiled a little embarrassed. When they were finished Sho walked around the bed toeing his shoes and taking off his shirt, the eyes of the magician never leaving him. When he realized he was staring he started to take off his shoes too.  He climbed onto the bed to reach Sho on the other side of it.

 

The student pushed him until he was lying on his back and he was hovering over him. Kazu let him take his vest and tee while he ghosted his hands over his abdomen and chest. Sho pushed his groin into the magician’s making him gasp for air and he took the opportunity to stick his tongue in his mouth, deeply. Nino sucked on it and wrapped one of his legs around the other’s waist using it as leverage to grind his hips against Sho again.

 

“What do you want to do, Sho?” He said as the student shivered.

 

“I don’t know” He said dipping his face on the crook of the magician’s neck.

 

“Want to fuck me? Want me to do you? Want me to blow you?”

 

“I don’t know”

 

“Fuck him Sho” They heard Masaki say in a low raspy voice, placing a tube of lube and condoms on the bed between them and himself. Sho buried his face even deeper on Kazu’s neck.

 

“C’mon Sho, I’m horny, what do you want?”

 

“I’m going to fuck you” he said at last pushing his hips against his. Nino grinned widely and pulled his leg down to start removing his pants.  Sho sat up looking him gaping as the pants and underwear fell on the side of the bed. He turned to see Masaki who seemed to have fallen asleep again before proceeding to get naked himself. When he turned to watch the magician again, he saw him stroking his own shaft lazily, but his eyes weren’t watching Sho, he was looking at Masaki who in turn was watching the hand moving slowly.

 

“If you’re not going to pass out get naked” Sho said but it didn’t feel like a command or a plea, so the drunken man did nothing and only closed his eyes for a moment.

 

Sho turned Nino around so he was lying on his belly, and then he started sucking, licking and kissing different patches of the skin of his back and buttocks. Kazu didn’t realize when he had taken the lube until he felt a couple of fingers prodding between his cheeks to make their way to his entrance. He wiggled and moaned when the first digit was pushed inside him.

 

Sho stretched and leaned to kiss him on the cheek, whispering, “does it hurt?” when he shook his head, he licked the shell of the ear, then traced his jaw with his lips and tongue, pushing his finger a little further into the tight hole. His hands clawed the sheets below him. As Sho looked at the effects his finger was causing, the magician felt how his fist was being unclenched and some thin long fingers intertwined with his.

 

Sho poured some more lube on his fingers and pushed another inside him. Nino turned his head to look at the guy lying beside him. Masaki was watching with his mouth slightly open and a sad look on his face. Nino tugged gently on his hand to catch his attention. The eyes traveled from Sho’s body to the musician’s body to his face at last, and he pulled the hand again making him get closer to them.

 

When the student noticed his friend moving he touched his face with his free hand, and pushed two fingers inside his mouth so he sucked on them. Kazu pushed his hips against the fingers to make him start moving again, scissoring, pulling and pushing, quickening his pace. The musician whined against the pillow.  And Sho pushed a third finger inside him.

 

“Relax, magic boy.” Masaki said squeezing his hand. Kazu groaned tossing his head and cursing when Sho moved his fingers inside him. “Sho… I think he’s ready…” He said, but the other didn’t say nor do anything. “Tell him that you want it” He turned to the smaller man touching his face without letting go of the little hand in his. “Tell him”

 

“Sho…” The magician’s voice was heavy and choppy as he lifted himself on his hands trying to turn around but finding himself unable to. “Put it in me” He said at last collapsing into the bed again. “Please… please… Now Sho…”

 

Sho pulled his fingers out, put on a condom and pulled the magician until he was on his knees face still buried on the bed. He positioned his shaft barely touching the entrance to the puckered hole but did not push inside. “Tell me again…” He commanded gripping his hips tightly so he wouldn’t impale himself.

 

“Fuck me Sho…” And he did, pushing slowly inside. “Hurry” Kazu whined again, but Sho didn’t, he took his time until he was all the way in, then he stopped. Masaki disentangled his hand from Nino’s, and grabbed a handful of his hair pulling his head back, so that he lifted his face, and he looked at him.

 

“You sure like ‘em beautiful Sho” Masaki said feathering his other hand on his cheeks. “Do you want him to move?” the magician whimpered an affirmative answer, “Tell him.”

 

“Ah… Sho move please” Nino started to think how many times he had to say please before getting fucked properly, but then he felt the shaft slide out of him and in again, and he wasn’t able to think past that anymore, until the other stopped, and pulled out. He cried out a complaint, and he got turned to face Sho his legs pushed up in the air and then felt him inside again, doing this series of shallow little thrusts that made Kazu scream for harder, faster, deeper. Sho buried himself to the base and leaned to kiss him before complying to what he had been asked. The musician reached for his own cock to jerk himself, he released his cum a few minutes later, the white, warm liquid landing on his stomach. Sho pounded into his ass a few more times before coming too.

 

Sho was about to lie on top of him to cuddle and kiss but the magician slid from under him to clean his abdomen and hand. Masaki took the advantage to kiss Sho deeply. Then turning him to his side to face where Nino was lying on the bed and spooning against the student’s back, “Let’s sleep now” he said, and the other two agreed.

 

When Sho woke up the sun was up high, and his bladder was about to burst. He tried to leave the bed quickly but he had to fight his way out the knot of limbs he was in. He ran to the bathroom, realizing there were people in the living room but thinking it would be more shameful peeing before getting to the toilet. He was in such a hurry he didn’t even bother to close the door before releasing himself. When he turned around to wash his hands he found himself face to face with none other than Yuri Chinen.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Being seen naked wasn’t exactly his concern right now, he only needed to get to the toilet, so, he crossed the living room aware of the eyes following him. It wasn’t that bad, he had a nice body, and several of Satoshi’s friends had asked him to model for them. After he had relieved his bladder he turned around to wash his hands and found himself face to face with Yuri, who had a strange smile on his face.

 

“Hello, Sho.” He said happily, and with a slightly sleepy voice, his eyes darted down now and then. Sho sighed putting his hand on his face, then remembered he hadn’t washed his hands yet. So he turned to the sink.

 

“Hello Chinen.” He said trying to act nonchalant as he scrubbed his hands.

 

“Seems I’ve lost a bet” The teen said smirking, his chubby cheeks making him look innocent.

 

“How so?” He said turning to the linen closet and taking a towel to wrap around himself.

 

“Me and teacher had a bet, I said you weren’t that big down there, he said you were huge… seems I lost.” The boy said peeing without waiting for Sho to get out, and his face turning a very dark shade of red before walking out the bathroom.

 

In the living room, Jun was asleep on the loveseat, while Toma held his hand in the spot next to the couch fast asleep too. From the kitchen Satoshi offered him a cup of coffee with a gesture, he signaled that he would put on some clothes and be back.

 

When he entered the bedroom again, he saw them sleeping, looking pretty much like a pair of wingless angels, the sight almost took his breath away. He stood a few moments in that place just watching before walking over to the side where Masaki was asleep; he called him softly and caressed his cheek with his thumb. He opened his eyes and smiled his heart shattering smile before saying good morning. He pulled him out of bed and as soon as he was standing Sho attacked his lips, with merciless wet kisses, backing him to the dresser until, with a little push Masaki was sitting on it, wrapping his legs around his waist trembling slightly as the student ran his tongue over his just uncovered chest.

 

“Shhh…” Sho said when Masaki grunted loudly and stepped back to let him get out of his pants. “You don’t want to wake him.” He added in a whisper waving at the bed. The other man shook his head, letting his pants fall on the floor (no underwear of course) and pulling him to start making out again.

 

Masaki slid down Sho’s body, nipping and sucking until he was on his knees. The throbbing cock just in front of his face, he traced the muscles in the student’s legs and ass, and looked up, as if he was asking permission. He nodded, and Masaki put his lips on the shaft, barely brushing it, making his body tremble. He had braced himself on the dresser for support when the mouth opened just a bit, letting the tongue caress the slit on its head before engulfing it all almost at once.

 

Sho tilted his head back with his eyes closed and immediately he felt how Masaki stopped. “Don’t… you better watch me, love” as soon as his eyes were open again and observing his actions, he started again, using his hands to push his knees apart gently, spreading his legs just a little bit wider. He reached up and cupped his balls, squeezing them just enough to make him whimper. Sho clapped his hand on his mouth looking at the bed, but the magician seemed still asleep. His eyes went back to observing how the lips curved around his cock.

 

Masaki caressed the little space between Sho’s balls and his sending sparkles up his spine, then a finger caressed his hole and his hand grabbed the other’s hair and pulled him back to make him stop. He didn’t say anything but Masaki did, “Just a little bit, just a finger, it’ll feel good.” He said softly, his finger still circling the entrance. He couldn’t deny it felt good, awkward, but good, he nodded and Aiba smiled then slicked his finger with saliva before returning to what he was doing prior to the interruption.

 

Sho gasped as he felt the burning sensation of the finger pushing its way inside him really slowly, it wasn’t really painful. He panted heavily as his orgasm approached. His breathing stopped for a second as he came in Masaki’s mouth. His legs lost strength and he fell on the carpet just in front of him, when he looked up, he was smiling at him.

 

From the bed they heard a sudden cheering and clapping. “One hell of a Show” the magician said kneeling on the bed. “Did you swallow?” he continued as he got out of the bed and crouched beside Masaki, who looked away embarrassed and nodded. Nino took him by the chin and kissed him deeply tasting the metallic and salty flavor of the student in his mouth. If Sho hadn’t fainted before, he almost did right then.

 

“What are you going to do about this?” Nino said stroking Masaki’s length as to attract the other man attention to it. The one being caressed hissed, looking at Sho too. He stared from one man to the other one blankly.

 

“Do you want me to blow you?” Sho said at last, Masaki shook his head.

 

“Let me just… Kazu, would you get the lube for me?” Aiba said.

 

“What?!” The student wore a terrified grimace that made Nino smirk, then he dived into the bed again looking for the tube.

 

“I won’t put it inside you… if you don’t want to…” He chuckled. “Look, trust me ok?”

 

“Okay” He said. The taller man stood up and tugged him until he was on his feet again, and pushed him to the dresser.

 

“Hold on there” Nino hopped onto the dresser and sat there kissing Sho on his brow. Handing the tube to Masaki, who was pushing the student’s legs together to then slick his dick. Once the preparations were finished, he pushed it between Sho’s legs, just below his buttocks. “I wanna do it, just like this,” he said thrusting slowly. “Can I?” Sho nodded, and as soon as he did, Masaki started to move faster.

 

Sho didn’t notice how the magician was wanking beside him until he clutched his wrist and came on his own thighs. Masaki took a little longer but finally had his orgasm calling his name over his shoulder.

 

They cleaned themselves as good as they could without water, thinking that after they saw the guests leave they could take a shower. When they went out of the room, someone started to clap her hands and cheering leading to a standing ovation. Apparently everybody in the apartment heard what happened on the bedroom just moments ago. In the kitchen they had coffee, and soon people started to say good bye and wish them a good trip. Jun took the magician’s hand and made a gesture to tell him that they were going, and he wanted to him to go with them. Sho noticed and approached them, “Don’t go… stay.” He said, not looking at him but at Jun.

 

“You’re going to be busy, getting ready and all.” The magician said trying to avoid the escort’s eyes.

 

“Stay, please, come to say goodbye to me at the airport. Masaki will take you to Jun’s later.”

Kazu accepted promising Jun he would be back to sleep. Jun nodded, but did not turn to see either Sho or the magician, mumbling goodbyes before leaving. Sho frowned at Jun’s attitude but said nothing. After they were left alone they took a shower during which Nino discovered Masaki was loving and cute, just like a big talking puppy, just as Sho had said: a lovable dork. He understood why Sho went soft in the eye every time he laid his eyes on him long enough. And wondered if that  was the kind of look he gave when he saw Jun, or if either of his present lovers saw him that way. The thoughts started to get depressing so he killed the train of thought laughing at the story Masaki was saying.  

 

“Let’s go eat somewhere, I’m starving.” Masaki suggested once they were dressed and dandy.

 

“Doesn’t Sho have to pack?”

 

“I don’t have much to pack… I’ll buy anything I need over there” Masaki shrugged and agreed. Kazu just nodded trying to imagine traveling without carrying stuff but failing.

 

Masaki picked out a restaurant, in which the magician felt totally out of place it might be the second time in his life he set foot in some place like that. The first time was when, he once lost a bet with Jun and he had to take him to a have dinner in a place really similar to this one. Neither the student nor the animal lover noticed the magician’s discomfort at first. Both finally did as they were trying to pick something from the menu, they calmed him down telling him ‘it’s only food’.

 

As they waited for their food Masaki started to name Christmas presents Sho could buy for both of them from the Caribbean, his petitions getting weirder and weirder making them laugh hard.

 

“What do you want for Christmas, Kazu?” He finally asked sipping some mineral water from his glass

 

“Nothing,” He whispered, blushing before adding. “I got what I wanted last night” Sho and Masaki snickered.

 

“I’m going to bring you something from Japan anyways”

 

“Japan?” The magician echoed.

 

“Yeah… Didn’t I tell you? Every year my parents make me go to Japan for Christmas so we can spend it with my grandparents. Anyways, I’m going to get you something too, and you’ll like it and I’ll call you tons.”

 

“I don’t own a phone.” He said quietly. In that moment their order arrived and they forgot the topic.

 

After eating they got in the car and Masaki started driving back to the apartment. Suddenly Sho asked him to pull over some place and got out leaving them to wait in the car. The taller man entertained the magician telling him about the dogs he had recently adopted and the ones he had found a place to live, and about how he had to give up helping cats because of his allergies.

When Sho came back he was holding a gift bag he shoved into Nino’s hands saying “Here”

 

Kazu peeked inside the bag, “I can’t accept it” he said returning it to the student.

 

“This is not a gift for you.” He retorted not letting him thrust the bag back into his hands. “It’s a gift from you to me.” He frowned confused, taking out from the bag the brand new cell phone. It wasn’t the kind of expensive one, but it wasn’t a cheap one either.

 

“I don’t understand”

 

“Your gift for me is going to be having this always by your side, and always charged so I can talk to you while I’m away.”

 

“Now I can talk you too!” Masaki said happily starting the car and heading to Sho’s.

 

While they waited for the student to pack his bags, the animal lover saved the magician’s number on his cell and started saving people’s numbers in it. He first put his and Sho’s number and then Satoshi’s and Chinen’s and ended putting a lot of numbers of people who was in the party but Kazu barely remembered.

 

“Oh, and this is Jun’s” Masaki said, his face unlit a little as he punched the numbers. “It’s his business number, I don’t have his personal number, so you’ll have to ask him for that yourself.” He said in a serious tone that Kazu hadn’t heard since they met. But he didn’t have time to ask him about it because right then Sho announced he was ready to go.

 

Masaki smiled and walked to him, embracing him and kissing him almost desperately. To their audience, that kiss almost seemed obscene but at the same time full of something different from lust. Kazu turned to walk out the door when he heard his name and Masaki pulled him guiding him to kiss him too. “Because at the airport we won’t be able to do this” he said. This kiss was also deep, and sweet.

 

They kept Sho company at the airport until they weren’t allowed to cling to him anymore, so they got back to the car in silence. When they were inside, Masaki looked at his steering wheel with a confused expression, as if he had forgotten how to drive, and then started chuckling bitterly.

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know where to take you… I don’t know where Jun’s place is.” He answered and Nino snickered a little too. “He’ll probably feel awkward if I knew… Is it okay that I leave you near and you walk there?” Masaki added in a voice that clearly showed an unsuccessful attempt to not sound as bitter as it felt.

 

“No, take me, I’ll tell you, and if Jun gets mad I’ll just bite him in the ass for being such a prick.” It made the other laugh, and the gloomy aura was gone too.

 

“Okay.” He started driving following the magician’s directions. “You know? I hate going to Japan, they never let me do anything fun, it’s always about the family, and a bunch of people I barely know. I hate it.” He complained once he knew where he was going.

 

“Don’t mull over it too much… you’ll be back before you know it.” Nino smiled at him patting him on the shoulder, “and so will Sho.”

 

“I’ll be back a day or two after Christmas.” Masaki said a little happier. They rode the car in silence for a while before the driver said, “Let’s fuck.” This statement made the magician turn his head to look at him rather quickly, trying to find out what the intention was, if he meant what Nino thought he meant. It seemed he did.

 

“We barely know each other”

 

“True… but well… we both love the same people, and I think if we fuck I won’t feel so jealous about you when you are with them.”

 

“Them?”

 

“Jun and Sho.”

 

“How…?” Kazu was so taken aback he could hardly utter this word.

 

“I know because every time Sho’s attention is in you, you look pretty much like a teenage girl, even more lovesick than Chinen when he looks at Satoshi and that’s difficult to accomplish.” He said, glancing at him, and holding his laughter as the magician turned deep red.

 

“That much, huh?” Nino said, looking at his feet. “How did you figured out about Jun? Wait… Do you love him?”

 

“I think so… I don’t know about this love thingy, I just know he’s really important for me to feel good about my life… anyways, I met Jun about two years ago, I think… we met in San Francisco, in a party, he used to be my mother’s pet.” He laughed. “I hired him, at first just to get back at her because of making me drop out. But you know how he is, he is addictive, so I ended up calling him almost every weekend, asking him to come to Buena Ventura. A year ago he met this Toma guy, I introduced them, now that I think about it, I believe I’ve introduced him to most of his current clients. Well they went to live together. He’s a really private guy, he doesn’t like to talk about himself, but when I asked about his former relationships he did mentioned this magician/musician/pickpocket/street-child who was his first love…” the familiar guilt he felt when dealing with Jun’s feelings started to pool inside Kazu as he heard this story. “When I heard about this charming magician/guitar man who was friends with Jun from Sho I knew it was the same guy.”

 

“Does Sho know about this?”

 

“No, I didn’t even tell him about Jun, I don’t know how he knew I was meeting him and that he was an escort.”

 

“Turn here, it’s that building over there…” Kazu pointed, when he realized that they were about to drive past the place.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend the night with me?” Masaki asked as he pulled over the place.

 

“I will, but no sex.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I just met you yesterday…”

 

“Ok, no sex… can we make out?”

  
The magician smiled and nodded. “Just let me go over Jun’s to tell them I’m not going to stay, ok?”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Masaki’s house was in a private neighborhood in suburbia. It wasn’t that big, considering he had a lot of money as Toma and Jun had said. As soon as they arrived Masaki asked the magician to help him feed the animals while he cleaned the cages, and the yard. When they finally finished, they crashed on the couch playing XBox360, until the animal lover heard the musician’s stomach roar in hunger and he ordered a pizza and it took more than a little persuasion to make Nino leave the controller to come and eat something.

 

“My plane leaves tomorrow at noon.” He said conversationally.

 

“I didn’t know you were leaving tomorrow”

 

“Oh… didn’t I say it?” he said pushing one more pizza slice towards Nino who only took the toppings and played with the cheese while listening. “Sorry, well I’m telling you now. So we have to sleep kind of early so I can wake up to take you to Jun’s before I have to leave.” The magician nodded.

 

When they finished their meal, Masaki opened a door down a hall, telling him, “This is the guest room; it has its own bathroom, right there.”

 

“Wait, weren’t we making out?”

 

“I don’t want to force you, it’s obvious you didn’t want to…”

 

“Didn’t you invite me to spend the night with you…?” Kazu said, closing the door and stepping into the other man personal space. “…not in your guest room, unless… you don’t want me in your room…”

 

Masaki chuckled, “Please, this way” he said leading him to an upstairs bedroom, it was bigger than the one below, Nino sat on the bed and the animal lover kissed him, they kissed for quite a while holding each other and feeling the other’s body against his own. Both fell asleep without removing their clothing.

 

The phone’s bell woke them up early in the morning. Masaki turned away from Kazu and clawed around at the bedside table until he found the phone. The magician stirred in bed and clung to his waist.

 

“Yeah?” His husky voice sounded hoarser than ever. “Yeah mom I haven’t forgotten… I’ll be on my way as soon as I have breakfast… bye-bye see you there.” When he hung up he turned to Kazu and wrapping him in his arms he scratched his scalp. “We have to be up now.” he said, and did nothing but tightening the grip around him. “You feel good like this.” The musician laughed nuzzling him on the chest.

 

“When do you have to go?”

 

“In about two hours, want me to make you some breakfast?”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“I’m going to make for myself so it’s okay.” He said finally pushing himself out of bed.

Breakfast turned out to be some shapeless dough, stew thingy, which the magician found to taste not so bad despite of what it looked like.

 

“Who is going to take care of them?” Nino asked as he helped again with the feed and water of the multiple pets.

 

“Oh someone from the shelter is coming to check on them.”

 

“What shelter?”

 

“Oh… don’t tell that to Sho.”

 

“Tell him what.”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You suck at lying.”

 

“I do…” he agreed petting a cocker spaniel on the head distractedly, “Well… I’ve been taking part of the money my parents give me to support a Shelter for abandoned animals, I’m learning loads of stuff there, we have now a vet, and some help…” The guy kept talking happily about how much the shelter had grown in few months, and how the thing is starting to make enough money to support itself through different services and souvenirs they have been offering.

 

“Why don’t you want Sho to know?”

 

“Because he thinks I’m a looser and a brat… so when the thing starts making money for real, not only to feed the guys and pay the vet I want him to be surprised… so please don’t tell him…”

 

“I don’t believe he thinks that about you and don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

After taking care of the pets Masaki took a shower and packed stuff while Nino played Xbox. When they were ready to leave, Masaki received other call from his mother.

 

“I’ve got to go, do you mind if I send you in a cab to Jun’s?”

 

“No, don’t worry.”

 

Nino hugged him once Masaki had called for a couple of cabs. Kazu raised himself on his toes and kissed him sweetly, then the taller man made him promise again to keep the phone charged and with him as Sho had told him to do, and he would call him and bring him some presents. Before sending him back to Jun’s.

 

The following week was a tough one on the magician, he worked his ass off, Christmas was just around the corner and the season would only last until New Years Eve. The next Friday evening, Kazu was stashing the earnings of the day in the same spot he hid all his cash, thinking that maybe if Jun and his boyfriend continued to put up with him, by the end of February when he had to leave, he could finally buy a car, and he could say good bye to park benches, and simply sleep in the automobile, and roll whenever he needed to.

 

He closed his trunk and walked to the living room where Jun was in bad mood and chain smoking. Toma had to go away on a business trip, just days before Christmas Eve and a possibility that he might not come back until after Christmas, so Jun was drinking and sulking in front of a book, that he wasn’t reading, Nino noticed since he had been staring at page 116 since he arrived a half an hour ago.

 

“Jun?” He called, sitting at the other end of the couch from Jun. The other man did nothing, not even a nod or grunt of acknowledgement. “ _Princess_ …”

 

“Don’t call me that” He said putting down the book and looking at him.

 

“Let’s do something, you and me… like the old times…”

 

“I’m not seventeen; I don’t find skee-ball amusing anymore.”

 

“Okay let’s do something else, just let me take you out so you can feel better, _Princess_ , at least let’s take a walk.” He said crawling to his side and kissing him softly on his temple. “I hate to see you like this.”

 

“Okay… yeah, there’s a bakery down the street…let’s buy a bagel or something and I’ll make you dinner” Kazu smiled and nodded.

 

They put on the coats and went down the building, and walked in silence.

 

“You know?” the magician started to say, “You’ve been a little cold to me since Sho’s party… did you notice?”

 

“No I haven’t. It’s just that you are working a lot, and when you come it’s late and I’m tired, I’ve been having a lot of work too, for some reason people get lonely around this time of the year, I have had many appointments lately.”

 

“And is everything okay?”

 

“Sure” They arrived at the bakery and bought bagels and cinnamon rolls. As they came back Jun spoke again.

 

“I think you like Sakurai.”

 

“Of course I do, I wouldn’t have fucked him if I didn’t.”

 

“I know, but I meant really like, not just attracted to him.”

 

“About that, I don’t know… I have to get back to you on this one…”

 

“I’ve always known you banged other people.”

 

“So…”

 

“Let me finish, I’ve always known, but somehow it was only sex, like when you are with Toma, it’s just sex, there’s affection and caring for the other one but not love, and when you’re with him, when you are talking on the phone, it feels different… you even accepted the phone for Christ sake…”

 

“Maybe it is different. I do feel comfortable with him and Masaki.”

 

“I told you… it scares the lights out of me thinking the next person you fall in love will be the one to make you stay by his side…”

 

“I’ll be out of here by the end of February or even March, love or no love. It’s a nice town but not the one that can keep me more than three months.”

 

“When is he coming back?”

 

“After New Year’s…” He waited a little bit for Jun to ask but when he didn’t he said it anyways. “Masaki is coming on the 27th.”

 

“Oh yeah?” The magician peeked at his companion’s face, trying to read something.

 

“Don’t you miss him?” Something flashed through his face only it was too fast for Nino to read it.

 

“Why would I miss a client?” They arrived at the building and boarded the lift.

 

“He says he keeps paying you because you won’t meet him otherwise.” Jun darted a preoccupied look to the magician, but only grunted. “Why wouldn’t you meet him as his friend?”

 

“He is a client.”

 

“He likes you.”

 

“I know… but he is a client.”

 

“You are so uptight sometimes, _Princess_ ” He said stepping out of the elevator.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jun asked as he unlocked the door.

 

“Don’t you care about him, at least a little?”

 

“I’m grateful with him, he is my oldest client, he introduced me to Toma, and He practically paid for this apartment.”

 

“If one day Sho said, that’s it Masaki stop hiring whores, would you be okay with it?” Jun rubbed his forehead a little, walking to the kitchen.

 

“I would have to be fine with it; just as I have to be fine with you always leaving.”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to keep him around, at least as a friend?”

 

“Yeah, but again, he is a client, in my experience, they usually see me as something disposable, and it would hurt so much if I ended up caring for every client. It rather be this way…” He said as he took out different things from the cupboards and drawers to start making sandwiches.

 

“You’re right, I’ve only met the guys for like two days and you’ve known him for a while now. You must already know how he feels about you, and how to handle it. Sorry for meddling”

 

“Did he say something?”

 

“Yeah, he said, let’s fuck” Jun frowned at the bagels.

 

“Did you?”

 

“No, we talked about you and Sho.”

 

“Why would you talk about me?”

 

“We were talking about the people we love, and how he felt jealous about you and me being friends and lovers since forever.” They stayed in silence for a while as Jun worked the dinner. “I’m glad we get to be alone like this, I miss you, _Princess_ , and on days like this I just want to have you all to myself” Jun laughed and leaned for a kiss.

 

Toma came back to Buena Ventura on the 23rd, much to Jun delight. On Christmas Eve he made them help him prepare a proper Christmas feast. On Christmas morning they opened the gifts. Nino got some clothes from both Jun and Toma. He gave them a small clay figurine he got from Satoshi. Later they curled up in bed more showing some love than having a sexual situation.

 

As promised, Masaki was back on the 27th, and he asked both Nino and Jun to come over to his house to give them the gifts the next day. At first Jun opposed to meet the guy without the proper client–whore protocol, but he ended up going anyway because Nino could be an annoying brat when he put himself to it.

 

Masaki had dinner ready, and a lot of wine. They ate and they drank. Jun felt a little awkward at first, but as the animal lover was so easy going and just plain nice, he relaxed and enjoyed the evening. Masaki bought them gifts, clothing and accessories that seemed to be really fashionable over there. Soon they were barking at the karaoke in the living room, and drinking a little bit more. Around midnight they stumbled their drunken way to their host’s bed and passed out.

 

After a while, without knowing how much time had passed, Nino woke up when he felt the bed move. He opened his eyes to find Jun straddling Masaki and sliding his tongue inside his mouth.

 


	11. Chapter 11

He felt movement on the bed and it made him stir into awareness, when he opened his eyes the image of Jun straddling Masaki and deep tonguing him besides him and the latter’s hands travelling feeling the skin under the t-shirt hit his retina.

 

Nino didn’t move he just kept watching how the escort pushed his hips and the animal lover grunted softly, his body obliging to the other’s touch. Kazu felt his pants tighten as he saw their bodies rubbing into each other.

 

Jun traced both sides of Masaki’s chest, reaching towards his armpits and tracing his arms pinning both wrists over his head, and then brushing his lips across his forehead and eyebrows. Masaki’s eyes glistened as the beams of light filtered through the shutters, he looked closely at Jun’s face, “Would you bear with me tonight?” Jun said, his voice sounding drunken but deep, “Just until the sun comes up, I’m not your whore, and you’re not my client, would you bear with me?” Masaki nodded, and Jun kissed him all over the face, slowly tracing the freckles and beauty marks with his lips, still pinning his hands over his head between his fingers.

 

“Kazu, I know you are awake” the magician stirred chuckling when he heard this. “Help me, hold his hands.”

 

“No!” the one under him protested trying to pry his hands free, Kazu doubted a little bit as he kneeled on the bed.

 

“You said you’d bear with me.” He said kissing him again on his right brow. “Trust me, okay?”

 

“Okay”

 

“Yeah?” He nodded again and Nino crawled on the bed to hold his hands.

 

Jun used his own hands to lift Masaki’s tee just enough to uncover his nipples and twisting them carefully. He looked up at the musician who was looking back at him his mouth hanging open as he held him by the wrists.

 

“Kiss him Kazu.” The one being ordered looked at the puppy dog eyes asking permission, which was granted with a slight nod. He leaned and placed his lips over his mouth, feeling the nose on his chin. Nino let his tongue barge into his mouth and linger for a moment before pulling away. He looked for Jun’s gaze but he was lost, his mouth attached to the skin on Masaki’s chest, sucking and biting here and there. The animal lover shivered and tried to pull his hands away from Nino’s grip, but he felt it tighten. He grunted in frustration, sending his hips up to meet Jun’s, who moaned and pushed back.

 

The magician felt that he should be doing something too, something other than holding Masaki down, but decided against it when he received a threatening look from Jun. something in his pants demanded attention and he ignored it looking at how Jun’s lips  had reached the hem of Masaki’s pants. Jun undid the button on the jeans skillfully avoiding the erection.

 

“Jun…ah…” He said as he felt his mouth resuming its way down. “Let me touch you…” the other one ignored him pulling down the zipper with his teeth and pulling down the boxers until the pink tip of his penis was seen over the hem.

 

“You’re wearing underwear today.” Jun said managing to sound less flabbergasted than he actually felt.

 

“Yeah, so?” Masaki asked pushing his hips up but being pinned down by Jun.

 

“You are wearing underwear.” He repeated looking into his face furrowing his brows. “You never wear underwear”

 

“I usually do, I just don’t wear it when I think I’m getting laid.”

 

“So you didn’t think you would get laid today…” He said hovering over him nuzzling his neck and licking his jaw.

 

“No, I was just wishing to spend a good time with friends…” His breathing hitched when he felt Jun’s hand rub over his cock. “Let’s fuck”

 

“Sure, but I’m doing you today, I want you…” Jun said looking into his eyes smiling sweetly. “Don’t look at me like that, miracle boy, I know you like it, I won’t hurt you… much… trust me…” Masaki lifted his eyes to look at the magician, but Nino was watching Jun.

 

“Where is the lube? And the condoms?” Nino asked.

 

“On the dresser” Aiba answered licking his lips.

 

“If I tell Kazu to let go, will you do something fishy?”

 

“No Jun, I want you in me…”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah…” Jun leaned forward to kiss him and Nino got off the bed to retrieve the items needed. On top of the dresser were several pictures with Masaki and Sho and a bunch of people, some who were at the party and some weren’t. One that depicted Masaki and Sho around high school caught his attention, “This bastard was sexy even then” he thought before returning to them.

 

He kneeled next to Jun who was now naked between Masaki’s legs pecking the tender skin on his inner thigh. He took Jun’s hand in his and coated his fingers with lube, not noticing both pair of eyes that were now on him. He guided his hand to the other man’s backside and looked up to see his princess.

 

When he noticed he was being watched he kissed the pouty lips lightly before backing away from them, perfectly happy to watch and finally he was able to pay attention to the aching erection in his pants.

 

“Kazu, get naked and get over here” Jun said making him squirm and jump and he started stripping.

 

“Hurry.” Masaki whimpered as Jun finally pushed a finger inside him.

Soon the magician was kneeling at their side, then Jun spoke again, “Kiss him Kazu, I want to see you kiss him and touch him.”

 

Kazu leaned to comply. He brushed his hand over his abdomen and up to his chest trapping a nipple between his fingers pulling on it softly. Masaki moaned trying to hold him into the kiss when he pulled away to suck on his jaw, but his hand only treaded on his hair. And the magician left a wet trail along his neck and collarbones, down to his chest. He stopped to suck his nipples, and then continued his way down. At that point the magician reached to attend to his own leaking cock.

 

“Kazunari Ninomiya, don’t you dare to touch yourself yet.” Jun ordered. Nino whined in protest but obeyed, and continued his way down on Masaki’s body, reaching his navel and kissing around his shaft. He saw Jun’s hand pulling and pushing inside him and he started to kiss his way up from Jun’s navel until he reached his face, making him open his mouth by pulling his chin between his fingers and shoving his lips on him to kiss him deeply.

 

Kazu’s hand cupped Jun’s ass, burying his fingers between the buttocks, “May I?” he asked between kisses. He took Jun’s shudder as a yes and he started preparing him with some lube too. Jun rolled a condom on his cock and positioned himself on top of Masaki who seeing him in front of him pulled him to kiss him again. “Hurry Nino” Jun said starting to push himself into the other man.

 

Nino took position behind Jun asking him if he was ready he just nodded, then he asked Masaki to be a little patient. And he started to lick Jun’s spine, making a trail until he reached the crevice between his ass cheeks and helped his tongue reach further down with his fingers. Jun hissed and snapped his hips into Masaki who cried trembling.

 

“Kazu stop, just fuck me now...” He said pushing against the tongue in his entrance. “NOW!”

 

Nino pulled a condom over his erection before letting Jun have it. “Move Jun, please” Aiba whimpered snapping his own hips making the magician bury himself up to the hilt.

 

All three of them moved, at first randomly until they found a rhythm. Kazu was at the verge of an orgasm when he heard a familiar ring of a phone: Masaki’s and the ringtone was Sho’s. The animal lover stretched to snatch the phone from the nightstand.

 

“I’m not stopping” Jun managed to grunt between pants.

 

“Then don’t” Jun rammed against him furiously as the other answered. “Sho? …yeah” He whined at the change of pace and dropped the phone “I’m coming” he whined as the warm cum spurted on their stomachs and chest. Jun and Nino came almost at the same time. 

 

After a few moments, Kazu pulled out and fell next to them, and Jun on top of Masaki, without taking it out. The animal lover used his hands to find the phone again.

 

“Sho?” Kazu was able to catch a hurt expression on Jun’s face as he stood up and took off his own condom before trying to dispose Nino’s too, but he rolled on the bed and started walking to the bathroom.

 

“Kazu” Jun called him and followed, but the magician didn’t turn or stop. “Kazu…?” the third time he called and when he didn’t get an answer he took him by the wrist just outside the bathroom door. They could hear Masaki giving Sho details of what just happened. “What’s wrong?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Since you came here, you’ve been a freak with safe sex, are you worried I’m going to pass something to you?

 

“No, Jun…”

 

“Don’t you know me enough to know I don’t do anything without protection? Only with you, not even Toma…”

 

“I know…”

 

“I don’t care not using it with you…”

 

“But I do…”

 

“Are you HIV?” Jun asked eyes wide open, eyebrows wrinkled in horror.

 

“I don’t know”

 

Jun was gaping, he pulled him into the bathroom and made him sit on the toilet seat and he kneeled in front of him.

 

“Why? …I mean, do you think you could be? Have you been doing it without protection?”

 

“No, that’s not it…” Jun looked at him for a while waiting for the other one to say something. “I was in Seattle, you know that big abandoned warehouse where a bunch of hobos, and junkies and well homeless people in general sleep?” Jun nodded, he remembered. “I was drinking with some of them, and you know I don’t do smack, but they were cooking and doing some, one of them was so stoned and wasted he  stabbed me with one of their needles, and well it is possible… they were all using the same one…”

 

“Did you do a HIV test yet?”

 

“Is too soon, It was a little over a month ago, about a week before I came here… it won’t show in a test yet…”

 

“I’m sorry Kazu…” he said holding him in a tight hug.

 

“Why are you sorry silly?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Are you crying princess?”

 

“No…”

 

“I’ll be fine, even if I am HIV positive, people live with it for years before getting sick…”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

They didn’t discuss it further; they went to bed and cuddled with Masaki. After that night, Jun dropped Masaki as a client. He gave him his private number and they both kissed sweetly before saying good bye the next morning. New Years Eve arrived soon and all four of them agreed to go to a bar to drink their wits out.

 

Nino woke up with a killer headache sometime around noon. It took him a while to recognize Masaki’s room and even a little bit more to notice he was entangled in the limbs of the owner of the bed and some blond girl. He had to lift the expensive sheets to confirm that they all were naked too. He stumbled to the bathroom to take a leak, and after doing it he went to the kitchen to look for some aspirin, and that was when he realized it wasn’t the first but the second day of the year.

 


	12. Chapter 12

When Masaki’s long figure appeared in the kitchen the magician pleaded, “Aspirin, I beg you”. Masaki smiled and retrieved a bottle from a drawer. When they both had drunk a lot of water and swallowed a bunch of aspirins, the house owner started to brew coffee. Nino was watching and panicking inside his head, he had not only lost a night he had also lost an entire day.

 

The last thing he remembered was Toma trying to eat his face in the bar while he distracted him from what the animal lover and Jun were doing, the terror must have been showing on his face because Masaki asked him if he was okay.

 

“No I’ve got the meanest hangover” the other man smiled and pulled out a tequila bottle from a cupboard and served a little in a cup.

 

“The best way of coming down is keep drinking, a little bit…” He said pushing the cup towards the magician who felt a little too sick to actually try and drink it.

 

“I need to ask you something…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Who is she?”

 

“Jenny? I don’t know… I’ll ask her name when she wakes up…”

 

“I need to ask you something else…”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Don’t laugh… but, what happened? The last thing I remember is we were making out in the bar…”

 

“They threw us out when you started to dry hump Toma…”

 

“Right…” The magician said suddenly remembering. “It didn’t help that Jun was trying to suck you off…” Aiba laughter pierced through his head and he started considering the cup with tequila, at least he would pass out again… “Don’t laugh so loud, my head is going to kill me…” Aiba signaled towards the cup again with his hand. “What happened after we got thrown from there?”

 

“We fucked in Toma’s car.” Nino thanked God he wasn’t drinking anything or he would have spluttered all over Masaki.

 

His mind had some flashbacks about the car situation, the vague feeling of Toma’s skin against his own and then, “The police!” he said opening his eyes wide.

 

“Yeah, but I paid him off to let us finish…” the animal lover said pouring some coffee for the two of them. “The sun was almost up when we left the parking lot.”

 

“Did we use protection?”

 

“Sure, Jun was pretty obsessive about that”

 

“We went to Toma’s and Jun’s then…”

 

“Yeah and there were people still partying in their building so we gate crashed into some parties, and you puked all over that hideous pink rug, remember?”

 

“No…” the thing was he did remember how he had laughed at the owner's face and being thrown out of that particular party because of that.

 

“Then we went to sleep at Jun’s, and you passed out in the bathtub, and I slept on the couch. And around 6 Satoshi called to invite us to a party. Do you remember that?”

 

“Oh, yeah… then we attacked the whiskey in Toma’s cupboard…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, and we went to that party…”

 

“Oh my god did I make out with the brat’s friend…? Ryo..something….?”

 

“Ryosuke, yesss you did, quite passionately in fact, and then…”

 

“Satoshi… until Yuri threw me out of the bedroom…” he finished with a low depressed voice rubbing his temples.

 

“That’s right… you are pretty loving once you’re drunk, you know?” Masaki commented before sipping his coffee.

 

“And Jun?”

 

“He passed out before midnight and Toma took him home.”

 

“And she?”

 

“She was all over me all night so I thought why not?, you were nowhere to be seen and Jun had been long gone… and when we were about to leave I saw you picking your pants when Chinen threw them out. So… I couldn’t leave you there... on the way here you talked her into a threesome…”

 

“Jesus…” He said drinking the tequila in one gulp, afraid otherwise he couldn’t process what he had been hearing, “That I don’t remember, did we use protection, right?”

 

“Of course, do you really think I’m that stupid? Well, it was pretty hot, so bad you don’t remember it” he said snickering. “I’m not drinking with you ever again, though.”

 

“Was I such a bad drunk?”

 

“Yeah… you become insatiable.” He said laughing and then ducking the spoon thrown at him. “I’m just kidding”

 

“Well I had like two years without doing someone I really liked so… I think is understandable, isn’t it?”

 

“Wow… that long? Why?”

 

“Not every city in America has beautiful easy-to-bed people like you, my love”

 

“Don’t call me that, that’s how I call Sho…”

 

“Speaking of Sho, did we talk to Sho yesterday? or the night before? At all?”

 

“We called him when the clock hit the 12 mark to wish him happy New Year… then I called him in the afternoon… I don’t think you called him again…”

 

“Crap…”

 

They drank coffee in silence for a while before Masaki said, “But you’re wrong you know?”

 

“About what?”

 

“You haven’t bedded me… so I guess I’m not that easy…”

 

“Wha…? Do you want me to?” Masaki laughed and shrugged.

 

“I’m just saying I’m not that easy…”

 

“Shut up, yes you are”

 

“Am not”

 

“Do I need to remind you what you said to me the day Sho left?” the other went all red in the face.

 

“Good morning” the female voice said from the door. Both turned to see her, she wasn’t that beautiful, and she was wearing a t-shirt no doubt fished out of Masaki’s drawers. “Do I smell coffee?”

 

They sent the girl off after breakfast and Masaki allowed the magician play Xbox as he fed, cleaned and played with his pets. Later on, Jun called asking Kazu if he was thinking about going there sometime soon, when he asked the other guy, he answered that if he wanted him to take him to Jun’s he’d do it. But the musician decided to stay. And a little later Sho called, he went outside the house to be all girly and lovesick without audience.

 

He felt a warm feeling inside when the perpetual student asked questions about him, about what he had been doing, about his hangover, about how he managed to keep up with Masaki when nearly nobody could.  Both laughed.

 

“I’ll be there tomorrow afternoon.” Sho said, “Come with Masaki to pick me up at the airport”

 

“Sure… these days are the worst for street performers so I won’t have any work anyways.”

 

“So I will have you all for myself to do whatever I want with you….”

 

“And what exactly would you do with me?”

 

“What I want, if you’re up to it…”

 

“And what do you want?”

 

“To hold you.” He heard him say shyly.

 

“Hold me like in a G rated movie or like in an R movie?”

 

“More like a ten X’s movie” The pressure started to pool in Nino’s lower abdomen.

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yeah… but that’ll be tomorrow… right now I’ve got to go.”

 

“Meanie.” Sho chuckled before saying good bye.

 

He went back to the house and asked the animal lover to take him to Jun’s since he was going to spend the night out tomorrow he better sleep with Princess tonight. When he arrived at Jun’s neither him nor Toma were at home, so he texted them to let them know he was in the apartment, and he let himself in with the key he had been given.

 

It felt good to be alone, he couldn’t remember the last time he had time only for himself, and he was enjoying it. He started thinking that right now, he had so many people in his life he cared about in a way or another and he felt a little surpassed by the situation. He rarely felt lonely and up until that moment he had been perfectly happy to accept the kindness from strangers and move on. But right now….

 

He pulled out the guitar and played a few tunes he liked playing, tunes he usually didn’t play because people didn’t like them as much as he did. And some time after he started playing the song he had written, the one he always said to anyone that wasn’t finished, so he wouldn’t be forced to play it, the one he had made for Jun, the only song he had ever done.

 

The feeling behind the song back then, was exactly the same feeling right now, the sudden realization that he could not stay, and he could not take what he treasured with him. He felt broken hearted all over again, thinking about doing exactly the same thing he did few years ago one more time, and now he would not only hurt Jun, he was doing it to Sho too, and taking it a little further he would be doing it to Masaki and Toma, maybe even Satoshi. The worst part was he wanted to take them all with him, but he knew they wouldn’t leave their whole lives just to follow him… before he knew it, tears were rolling on his cheeks and fell on the guitar, but he didn’t stop playing and singing.

 

When he finished the song he stared at his feet, trying to reconcile himself with the idea of leaving… he will be not leaving Jun alone now, Toma loved him deeply enough to cope with his career choice. He wouldn’t be leaving Sho alone either, since he had Masaki who was as loving as ten puppies, and they had each other in a way or another. He would be happy again when the next stranger showed him some kindness…

 

This was his train of thoughts when the door clicked open he wiped his face with his sleeve quickly, trying to look casual as he put his guitar away.

 

“Why did you stop?” Jun asked taking off his jacket.

 

“I had already finished.” His voice came out hoarse and heavy. He cursed himself mentally, trying to turn to the bathroom without letting Jun see his face, but he got held by the arm, he refused to look at him.

 

“Are you okay?” the escort’s voice was soft and loving and made his heart ache again.

 

“I’m fine”

 

“Liar, I can see your eyes…”

 

“I’ll be fine, just let me be” Jun pulled him into a hug, a tight forceful embrace in case he tried to escape but he didn’t, he held him back sobbing lightly against his chest. “I’m sorry Jun” he said at last.

 

“What are you sorry for?”

 

“Everything, for every time I barged into your life and left, for being unable to let you go, for being here again ready to leave…”

 

“Well let me tell you something, okay?” Nino nodded his face still buried in Jun’s chest. “The past is gone, and I still love you, so the present is what matters, and in the present, this time you didn’t come into my life, I brought you here. It would have been easy to turn away the day I found you; you’d never know I was even living here in Buena Ventura. It was me who brought you to live in here. So I am holding you here, right now, because I want to, because I decided to, eyes open, knowing you as I know you…”

 

“Even if I leave.” Jun nodded.

 

“And another thing you should know is that it’s not only you who can’t let go, and why would we? It feels awfully right having you in my arms, loving you just because you’re here, and loving you when you’re gone, just for the sake of doing it… I… don’t blame you anymore” Kazu looked up to see his face, he wasn’t crying anymore.

 

“Even if I’m in love with someone else too?”

 

“I don’t care as long as you still love me”

 

“I do…” he leaned to close the gap between their lips, but Jun stopped him, cleaning the almost dry trails of tears on his face with his fingers before finally kissing him, sloppily, biting his lips merciless.

 

Jun started to back Kazu to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed and lay on top of him, kissing his face, jaw and neck. The street performer whined when he bit a little too hard on his skin.

 

“Let’s not…” Nino said stopping him from lifting his t-shirt holding his wrist.

 

“Toma’s not coming until tomorrow.” His other hand traveled to palm the front of his jeans. “You’re hard already.”

 

“Let’s just keep it like this” He said bucking his hips against the touch, lifting his head to peck Jun’s lips. “Just kiss me, and feel me up… just like this Jun…” He whispered tracing Jun’s back with his hands until he reached his ass, pressing him down to feel his hardness against his hips.

 

“Ok” he buried his face on Kazu’s neck sucking and biting sometimes a little too harsh just to feel the magician shudder under him.

 

“Ah…Jun, you’ll leave marks…”

 

“So…?” He asked hovering over him to see his eyes. Kazu looked back at him, both of them panting softly, lips slightly parted. The street performer rolled his hips watching Jun’s face change to a grimace filled with pleasure. Jun pushed back “Let me do you Kazu”

 

“Mmmhh…”

 

“Let me be inside you…”

 

“I’m tired…”

 

“You don’t have to do anything.”

 

“It’s okay if you really do all the work…”  Jun nodded and stood up to retrieve some stuff before turning to Nino again. “Don’t sleep…”

 

“I’m not…” he said in a sleepy voice that fooled no one. “I’m waiting for you.” He added trying to unbuckle his belt.

 

“Don’t, I said I’d do all the work.” Jun said tugging the magician until he was lying on his side, then he opened his pants and pulled them down barely under his butt. The escort caressed his ass with his fingers tracing his way to his hips and feathering them on his abdomen, lying behind him too, spooning against his back.

 

Nino could feel the rough fabric of Jun’s jeans against his backside and his hand played with the coarse hair around his penis. He shivered when the hand squeezed his balls gently. The hand left him he could feel him doing something behind his back, he took his shaft in his own hand and started to jerk off slowly.

 

When he felt Jun’s hand again it was making its way between his buttocks to reach his hole, and then pushing a finger inside him. Kazu whined, not because he was that vocal in bed, but because he knew Jun would appreciate it. He called him by his name and asked… no, he begged for another finger few minutes later. The escort complied kissing his head and neck. Nino moaned some more when he started scissoring and flexing inside him.

 

“Stop touching yourself” Jun said in a sweet and soft voice, but after all the years they had known each other, he still knew not obeying Princessprincess desires meant trouble so he stopped his hand and clawed the sheets not knowing what else to do with his hands. “Good boy.” He said pushing the third finger in.

 

When Kazu started whimpering and saying he was ready, Jun rolled on his back opened his pants and pulled them down just enough to let his dick spring out, he put on a condom and after coating it with some lube he lay on his side again. Kazu was really quiet and still, he started thinking he would fuck him even if he had fallen asleep, but when he positioned his dick to start penetrating him, the magician immediately pushed back, letting the head of Jun’s cock in quickly, both cried out.

 

“Wait, Kazu…” The escort said in choppy sighs. “Just wait or you’ll make me come.” Nino just moaned back in reply as Jun held back his orgasm before pushing further in. he was fully inside a while later.

 

“Fuck me already Jun…” The magician whined trying to move but finding himself unable to do it. Jun pulled back and pushed back in, so slowly it felt like torture, until Nino was keening for more, then he started to do it faster and harder, pumping the other’s dick, until he felt the warm stickiness of cum in his fingers. He rammed against the ass losing his rhythm until he came too.

 

They fell asleep half dressed, still spooning, and when Nino woke up around midnight Jun still was holding him tight. He disentangled himself from the escort’s grip, and went to the bathroom.

 

He was washing his hands when Jun came in. He left him peeing and went to the kitchen to find something to drink, his lover followed him soon after.

 

“Are you hungry Kazu?” Nino shook his head sipping his juice box. “Did you have dinner already?” Nino said nothing nor did he shake his head. “That’s no good… Want a hamburger? I can make it for you…”

 

“Okay”

 

Kazu sat in silence watching Jun work. He actually didn’t plan to ask, but it kind of came out after a while, “So… How do you feel about Masaki?” Jun stared back for a while before answering.

 


	13. Chapter 13

“So… How do you feel about Masaki?” Jun stared back for a while before answering.

 

“Didn’t we have this conversation already?”

 

“Sure but you didn’t answer then either. How do you feel? Why did you drop him as a client?”

 

“Kazu… first you were all like ‘why won’t you be Masaki’s friend?’ ‘Why don’t you care about him?’” Jun said in a mocking manner still working on the hamburgers. “Now that I have dropped him as a client so we can be friends you are all ‘why did you drop him?’ I don’t get you.”

 

“So you only stopped because I asked you to, _Princess_? Awww… I’m touched.”

 

“No, it’s not only because you asked… I might have had a little crush on him when he first started to bring me here.”

 

“What changed and don’t tell me the _he was a client_ crap… I know you”

 

“He was so fucking in love with Sho it was sickening. I was just a palliative, a surrogate for Sho. I mean, when he started hiring me to get back at his mother, the only thing he talked about was how he wanted to get into his pants.”

 

“But Masaki _is_ banging Sho”

 

“Yeah well… that’s new” Jun retorted in a hesitant voice, not turning from the stove to look at the magician.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Nino said after a while waiting for a while for him to elaborate, when Jun didn’t.

 

“Masaki hadn’t been sleeping with Sho, not in all the time I’ve known him, and I’ve already told you I was only a replacement for him. He would even call me Sho when he was drunk enough… and he was always whining about how the only thing Sho wanted to do was kiss, until…” Jun stopped assembling the burgers. But he did not continue even when he put them on the table.

 

“…until?”

 

“Until you started dating him…”

 

“What?”

 

“Remember the day you had a date with Sho and we bumped into him outside the building?” Nino nodded looking at the burger, his face felt hot and he avoided looking at Jun, who had taken a seat in front of him. “That day I had an appointment with Masaki, the man was so happy he didn’t fuck me as he usually did, I lay in his bed for hours listening him going on and on about his first night with Sho…”

 

“Crap… I didn’t need to know all this…”

 

“You asked…”

 

“I know…”

 

“Eat now” Nino was going to say he wasn’t hungry anymore, but the look in Jun’s face was too dangerous to go against, so he started munching.

 

“Relationships suck…”

 

“So what is what we have?”

 

“A no-relationship, just love, _Princess_.” Jun smiled and started eating himself.

 

They were just eating in silence for a while, when Jun broke the silence, “I had a business appointment with a doctor before New Years.”

 

“So?”

 

“She had been my client for a while now, she’s head of some Hospital, and I have been trying to tell you this since then, but I just didn’t find the time…”

 

“Get to the point, _Princess_ ”

 

“I asked her about the HIV tests…”

 

“You did, huh?”

 

“She said that regular test won’t detect anything in the first three months…”

 

“We already knew that…”

 

“She also said there’s a new test… it apparently can detect it earlier…”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, but she says it’s a new test and you can’t get it here, you have to go to L.A., and it’s not easy to get, and it isn’t cheap either…”

 

“Oh…”

 

“I asked her to arrange the test, she said she could, but she needed the money first.”

 

“How much?”

 

“Is way more expensive, but she asked for five grand”

 

 

“No way”

 

“I know you have at least two in your trunk”

 

“No way”

 

“I can pay the other three…”

 

“No, the money I have is for buying a car…”

 

“C’mon Kazu, you could always gather the money again…”

 

“No, if I spend the money it would take at least six months to collect it again without the holidays…”

 

“So stay six months, the States won’t go anywhere…”

 

“I can’t stay…”

 

“It would only be six months!”

 

“It would only be two months of waiting for taking the other test!”

 

“But if you are HIV, the sooner you get the treatment is better, you’ll live longer!”

 

“I won’t spend my savings on a test I don’t need!”

 

“You are so… arghh…” He said taking his dish with the partially eaten burger and wrapping it in plastic. “How can you take your health so lightly?”

 

“Jun, don’t be pissed, why would I want health if I can’t go anywhere?” After saying that Nino gave his own half eaten hamburger to Jun so he could wrap it in plastic too. They didn’t talk at all after that. They went to bed and pretended to sleep side by side both thinking hard.

 

The next morning, they woke up to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen, Toma said he had got in early in the morning and decided to make breakfast, since he hadn’t done it for Jun in a while. They ate, the air was still weird between Nino and Jun, and sensing that, the latter’s boyfriend left them to do the dishes while he took a long bath, so they could talk over whatever was bothering them.

 

“You have to tell them, you know?”

 

“What?”

 

“Sho and Masaki, you have to tell them.”

 

“Why?”

“Courtesy! God, Kazu, you’re fucking them, aren’t you?” Jun said scrubbing a plate and taking his frustration on it.

 

“I did Sho, once”

 

“But you’re planning to do it again, or otherwise you wouldn’t be checking that freaking cell phone every ten minutes to see if Masaki had mailed.” Kazu blushed like crazy, but said nothing taking a plate and rinsing it. “So you haven’t slept with Masaki?”

 

“No, not really…”

 

“You still have to tell them”

 

“I’ll tell them when I’m sure”

 

“You know, they are both pretty loaded, they could lend you the money…”

 

“I cannot borrow money I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to pay back”

 

“Let’s pay for the test then…”

 

“I need the car! I will be able to come back more often if I have wheels. If I spend the money I won’t be able to leave ‘til June”

 

“And why is it so bad? Is just half a year!” Nino pouted getting more and more annoyed as the conversation went on. “I’m just worried about you, stop being so childish, gosh!”

 

“The only thing you want is for me to stay in here longer…” the magician said, knowing it wasn’t true, the moment the words left his mouth he felt Jun staring him furious.

 

“Kazunari Ninomiya how dare you to question my motives?! How can you…? Damn I… argh, Kazu…” It seemed Jun was too pissed to talk coherently, so he took the gloves off and stood tall in a menacing way as he told Nino, “If you don’t tell them today I’ll call them first thing tomorrow morning and tell them myself.”

 

“You truly are a pain in the fucking ass, _Princess_ ” Kazu said storming out of the kitchen to pick up his coat and cell phone before leaving the apartment.

 

“I mean it!” He heard Jun yell as he closed the door behind him.

 

He hated to fight with Jun, but what he hated even more was admitting that Jun was right. He had walked about three blocks down the street and when his anger waned he punched the keys of his phone to call Masaki and beg him to pick him up right now.

 


	14. Chapter 14

“You look upset” Masaki said after a driving for a few blocks in silence.

 

“Sorry…”

 

“What Happened?”

 

“I argued with Jun”

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

“No…”

 

“Okay…” he drove a little more before saying, “We’ve got like five hours before Sho’s plane arrives, so, what do you want to do to kill time?”

 

They went to an arcade, and after kicking Masaki’s butt in a number of games the magician was less moody and he also had a smile on his face. Kazu took the taller man’s hand and pulled him out of the arcade telling him he wanted to take a walk.

 

Masaki laughed hard at the tales the musician was telling him as they went on. Suddenly Kazu pulled him to an ally and kissed him forcefully.

 

“Wait” Masaki said as he pulled away to breathe.

 

“…don’t wanna…”

 

“Just wait”

 

“After Sho’s here, we are going to be too engrossed with him to notice each other, so I won’t stop, I want to kiss you now” Nino explained quickly before kissing him again. The alley seemed isolated, but it was not private and it made Masaki nervous.

 

“Let’s go to my place at least…” Nino shook his head, clicking his tongue in frustration.

 

“If we go over there I won’t be able to stop, and it’ll get late to pick Sho…” He said and kissed him in a slower pace, feeling how he relaxed and started kissing back. After a few minutes Kazu stopped looking at him with a smile on his face, then separated from him and took his hand again, “Come, I’ll let you buy me some hot cocoa.” Masaki pushed him into the wall and kissed him once more before pulling away and started walking again.

 

“I have to go to the shelter before Sho arrives… we’ll buy cocoa after going there.” He said taking the magician back to the car still holding his hand.

 

The place wasn’t glamorous, it seemed it was barely standing, but the animals looked well cared for. Masaki unloaded a couple of sacks of food from the trunk of his car, and talked with a middle aged woman while Nino waited by some cages playing with a couple of puppies. When the guy was back they went inside the car, Masaki was smiling brightly.

 

“What happened?”

 

“We got families for a lot of the guys this week!” He said starting the car. “It’s almost time for lunch…”

 

“Yeah but Sho’s arriving soon so maybe it’s better to wait for him and eat together.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Sho was feeling tired due to the flight and was a bit too anxious to see them, so much that he actually was one of the first passengers to get out of the tin. And when he saw their grinning faces from afar he finally felt home.

 

As soon as the three of them exchanged greetings they picked up the luggage. Nino noticed how Sho had returned with considerably more bags than he had left with. Sho was lacking sleep and his body felt heavy as he let them drag him through the airport and then out to Masaki’s car.

 

“Do you mind?” Sho asked pulling Nino into the back seat.

 

“Not at all” The animal lover answered climbing into the driver’s seat.

 

They weren’t even out of the airport when Nino found himself under Sho’s weight legs spread open to accommodate the muscular body. Sho wanted him so badly, he saw the marks on his neck and he wanted to mark him too. He scraped his teeth gently on Kazu’s Jaw and he felt him panting and moaning softly, the smaller body writhing under him and trying to get him to get closer. He bit a little too hard, the skin of his neck and he heard him sigh ‘don’t’ but otherwise melted into his touch. When he bit him again the magician pushed him and got himself away from him.

 

“What? C’mon, I won’t do it again…” He said trying to keep him near.

 

“I need to tell you something before… I need to tell both of you”

 

“So tell us…”

 

“Not here, not now… I’ll tell you once you’ve taken a bath and the three of us are well fed.”

 

Sho changed to the passenger’s seat once they were at a red light and ignored the magician for the rest of the ride. He really didn’t understand this guy’s attitude since they had been sweet talking the whole time he had been away, why was he rejecting him now?

 

When they arrived, Sho scowled when he realized his flat smelled like loneliness but at least the mess from the party had been cleaned up. Masaki took the student to the shower once he had ordered some food.

 

Sho took him into the shower with him fully clothed and then he had fucked him carelessly using more strength than what was necessary, but Masaki didn’t complain, he just let him do as he wanted, whining loudly and calling his name. When they had finished Sho realized he had gone a little too far when he saw Masaki clean his nose as if he had been crying… of course he had been. He felt like the worst man on earth right then and started apologizing.

 

Kazu sat on the couch and turned the TV on to muffle the sounds coming from the bathroom. He wasn’t watching it because his thoughts were revolving around how cold Sho could be when he wanted to. The student had been unresponsive for a while and Masaki had given Nino an apologetic smile before steering the man into the bathroom. Perhaps it happened for the best. It would be a lot easier to leave with no attachments and god knew it was already hard enough to leave Jun again. Nino still could hear them make love, so TV wasn’t really working to quiet the sex noise. The whole situation made him feel depressed. He paid for the food with his own money when the doorman sent the delivery boy up. If he was saying goodbye tonight he might as well pay for the dinner.

 

When Sho apologized profusely to him, Masaki only chuckled bitterly and told him it was alright, he understood. And it only made the student feel worse. They put on some sweats and a t-shirt before going into the living room and found Kazu serving the food on the coffee table. Masaki went for his wine stash, Sho usually didn’t let him take whatever he wanted, but this time he felt so bad about what happened he let him choose whatever he wanted.  He had taken seat on the end of the couch opposite to Nino.

 

Kazu noticed how Masaki was limping a little bit and how he avoided sitting and kneeled on the carpet instead. He felt a little guilty and as they ate and drank he tried to catch Sho’s eyes to start talking but the other was still ignoring him. Masaki didn’t say anything, just kept drinking and eating. Maybe he was actually drinking and not really eating after all Nino thought feeling sad for him.

 

Sho felt the magician hand on his arm, and at last he turned to look at his face. “Would you listen to me now?” Kazu said, and he nodded. “I have told you I’m not from here and that I travel a lot with my act, didn’t I?” he nodded again and looked at Masaki who was looking at the magician. “Well in November before I came here and met you both, something happened” he explained it in detail, because he figured they wouldn’t be able to picture the situation if he didn’t. “I didn’t know them, I don’t even know their names, and that’s why it’s very probable, you know?” He finished and looked at them, Sho was gaping with his beautiful eyes looking frightened, and Masaki’s eyes on the other hand were watering.

 

“Did you take a test yet?” the animal lover asked his voice filled with pity.

 

“It’s way too soon, it won’t show yet”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us before?”

 

“Because it was supposed to be a one night stand, and I took care of your safety” he paused a little before he continued talking, “Then I should have, but I was afraid… you wouldn’t be with me anymore… I wasn’t supposed to…” He paused unsure of the wording choice.

 

“To what?”

 

“Actually care about you… both” After Nino stopped talking, they stayed in silence for a really long time not looking at each other. The magician stood up not wanting to stand the tension anymore, “I’ll see you around then.” He smiled his ‘performance’ smile. “I’ll come by to say goodbye before I leave, here’s the phone, thanks for everything.” He said putting the item on the table before going to the door.

 

“When are you leaving?” Sho asked holding his wrist so tight it hurt.

 

“…end of February… maybe march if it’s still too cold.”

 

“So we still have time, don’t we?” Sho pulled him to make him sit on his lap, “Why are you leaving?”He continued to ask holding him, his arms around him so tight it made the magician stop breathing for a moment “Don’t you dare to return that phone and don’t you dare to leave before you actually have to” Kazu held him back, “I won’t forgive you if you do…”

 

“You know…?” Masaki finally spoke kneeling on the floor in front of them, passing his arm behind Nino’s waist. “Remember when Tatsuya, Ryo and I went to Amsterdam?” Sho nodded without letting go the magician but loosening a little his grip around him. “And we got so smashed I ended up with a tattoo and Ryo ended up with those prostitutes?”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“His father did this test, a month later, when he was too nervous to wait anymore, he was neg. and three years later he’s still neg.”

 

“Do you remember where? How much?”

 

“L.A., and not that much.”

 

“I don’t have the money, Jun also told me about it.” He cut them off, before they said anymore, trying to avoid to have the same conversation all over again.

 

“Nonsense, I’ll pay for it if I have to” Sho said firmly.

 

“Of course not… is not your problem to bear”

 

“If you won’t let Sho pay for it I will.” Masaki offered.

 

“No”

 

“Why not? It’s not that Masaki  or me actually need the money…”

 

“Because it’s too much money to owe to someone.” Nino stood up ready to leave again if the conversation continued. “I won’t discuss this anymore, if we are careful with protection it wouldn’t be any problem, I refuse to spend or let either of you spend that kind of cash on something that could be free if we wait for a couple of months. End of the argument so let’s talk about something else.” He finished, sitting again on Sho’s lap. They stayed in silence for a little while, and then the magician added playfully. “Besides you haven’t held me NC-17 as you promised that thing in the car was a PG-13 at most.”

 

Sho laughed and kissed him deeply, cradling his smaller body in his arms. He traced the line of his jaw with his lips, reaching his earlobe and taking it between his teeth then sucking slightly at the skin below his ear. Kazu threw his head back giving him better access and looked at Masaki who was still on the carpet watching them with his luscious lips parted.

 

Nino stretched the arm that wasn’t pressed against Sho to pull the tall man to kiss him. Sho pulled back a little bit just to see them, but returned to his previous task lifting the t-shirt to expose his abdomen and touch the skin of his sides as he slid his fingers beneath the soft clothes. The magician shuddered trying to shift his position but he was held tighter and Sho claimed his lips again, Masaki’s face was close, he wasn’t sure if he was if he was kissing Sho’s skin or his own. A hand palmed his groin, but he couldn’t see whose it was, he bucked against it when it started rubbing and giving him pleasure.

 

A scarf, produced from god knows where, blinded him, and then both of their tongues were inside his mouth for a little while before being left by both and being tugged to stand up. He found his hands tied by his own t-shirt. A mouth, he guessed was Masaki’s, sucked on his chest, while the one he thought was Sho’s kissed his shoulders. He complained with a low groan because he didn’t know what else to do.

 

Masaki put his hands on Kazu’s knees and forced him to spread them open, and one of Sho’s hands crept through his sides, his hips and butt, to reach between his legs to cup his balls over the rough fabric of the jeans, and he bit his right buttock making him scream ‘stop’.

 

Neither of them did, both set of hands kept running against his skin and the mouths left wet rails the fingers smeared later. They touched every inch of his legs, ass and uncovered skin, carefully avoiding his dick, even if now and then he felt a gentle squeeze on his balls.

 

“Now… please… please” Nino moaned, “Now.” He felt Masaki stand up and kiss him hard as he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants before pulling them down. “Ma…” saki, was what he was going to say when a tongue was shoved down his throat.

 

Sho hands soon were on his buttocks massaging them his thumbs growing closer to the tight hole.

 

“Masaki, get the lube please.” He heard Sho saying before biting his flesh again.

 

Sho made him kneel on the carpet and bend over the couch, his knees slightly apart, he pulled down the boxers and licked his finger before circling the puckered hole making the magician hiss and toss his head.

 

“Sho…?”

 

“Is it NC-17 yet?”

 

“Yesss… but you promised 10X’s, didn’t you?” Kazu answered in a choppy sigh.

 

“Masaki, do you want to do this? Should I?” He could hear no reply, just the burning feeling of the intrusion into his rear, and someone kissing the nape of his neck and his back, but by then he couldn’t tell who was doing what anymore.

 

He soon realized it was not a finger inside him, as usual, it’s something thicker, a plug, probably, he wailed when the thing was pushed too fast to be pulled and put inside again. He was soon prepared enough and a cock filled him making Kazu gasp for air and then cry out.

 

He had moved experimentally in Nino, who moaned in encouragement, as the thrusts began to speed up, he could hear him panting softly, and recognized Masaki breathy voice.

 

“Masaki… Harder… please… ah…” he whined, “Masaki…”

 

“If you continue calling his name like that I’m going to get jealous” Sho said putting his lips to his ear.

 

“Touch me…” he murmured turning to face Sho.

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Please….” Nino trembled all over, and the student’s lips were pressing against his brow, then his cheeks, then he felt a plastic ring sliding to the base of his shaft and the magician cursed with frustration. Masaki’s movements lost their rhythm as he approached to his orgasm. Halting and holding his hips firmly as he came.

 

Sho looked at the pleading, tied up musician, writhing against the couch craving some touch and smiled after his childhood friend had pulled away. He spun Nino around and made him sit at the edge of the couch, legs spread making him curse again and beg for release some more.

 

Sho pushed his knees further apart before saying, “You look so good like this, Kazu…” the magician shuddered but said nothing and the student started to kiss his thighs. After catching his breath Masaki kneeled on the couch next to him, and brushed his fingers on the sweaty hair, pulling some wet strands off his face.

 

“I told you before, didn’t I?” Masaki said looking at his childhood friend and lover with a smirk. “You have to tell him what you want” Sho smiled at how well he knew what turned him on. “Tell him…”

 

“I wanna cum.” Nino whispered turning his head to the animal lover.

 

“Don’t tell me, tell him.”

 

“Sho… I want to cum” he said in a begging voice.

 

“How” Sho asked feathering his hands on the magician’s abdomen.

 

“Let me see you.” Masaki took the scarf out of his eyes and he saw Sho smiling kneeled on the carpet and jerking off slowly, he already had a condom on. “Fuck me, suck me, jerk me, I don’t care, just make me cum.”

 

Sho pulled him onto his lap impaling him at once. Kazu whined loudly and felt Masaki untie his hands so he could cling on the student’s neck while they fucked. The animal’s lover kneeled behind him and held him as he took off the cock ring and started to pull on his dick, sending him over the edge soon. Sho took a little longer to release himself.

 

The student pulled out to start getting rid of the condom as Nino freaked out about his own sperm on Sho’s belly and chest. Masaki had some tissue ready to wipe it off. They helped the magician to get to the bed and they lay there holding each other.

 

“Not bad.” Nino said smirking against Sho’s shoulder and looking into Masaki’s eyes on the other side. “Still not 10X’s.”  Sho chuckled and stirred beneath the sheets, those were the last words spoken before all four of them fell asleep.

 

Sho woke up early next morning. He got out of bed being careful to not wake Kazu or Masaki up. He pulled out his cell phone and Masaki’s. He walked outside the apartment and looked at a number in his friend’s cell and punched the keys on his own. He waited for an answer for a while before saying, “I’m sorry, did I wake you up Matsumoto?”


	15. Chapter 15

When Nino woke up, he was alone in the bed, and the muffled voice of conversation was coming from the kitchen. It was not really a conversation since it sounded more like an argument. He looked for his boxers but he remembered they had been left on the living room’s floor.

 

He walked out the room and he now could understand the words discussed in the kitchen and they made him chuckle as Masaki was scolding Sho for only buying instant food and for only using his microwave oven in his over equipped kitchen. When he stepped in the kitchen he could see Sho pouting, sitting and looking at the steam floating out a cup placed on the table just in front of him.

 

“Good morning” Masaki said smiling when he noticed him standing there. “Now that you’re awake we can go get something to eat.”

 

It was then when Sho decided to give them the presents he had brought them for Christmas. He had bought several bright colored clothing for Masaki, who started trying on everything excited like a kid, then he decided to shower first since, he said if they all showered together it would end in having lunch and not breakfast.

 

Nino watched the shirts, the shorts, the sunglasses and the hat laid on the bed for him and he felt a little overwhelmed. “I can’t…” he started saying but Sho looked at him so disappointed he couldn’t finish. “I was thinking of you the whole time…” Sho said as he lay on bed taking his hand. Nino lay next to him on the bed, both were still naked, the student played with his fingers watching the ceiling. “…that’s how I ended up buying you both a lot of things… so please don’t tell me you don’t want them…” the magician remained silent while staring at Sho’s face and feeling his fingers.

 

“It’s just… it’s too much… not even my parents gave me that many gifts on Christmas” he chuckled turning to face him.

 

“Why did you leave home?”

 

“It wasn’t home, it was a house, and well I just couldn’t stand all the fighting, even when they divorced they seemed to be always fighting… so I just left one day”

 

“I see…” They stayed silent for a few minutes then Sho asked, “Have you ever gone to Disneyland?” Nino laughed, and turned to hug him.

 

“No…”

 

“Want to go?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Masaki said entering the room and rubbing his head with the towel.

 

“Sho was inviting me to Disneyland…”

 

“Oh, cool, can I come too?”

 

The group grew fast. Jun and Toma said they wanted to join in Kazu told them about it that same afternoon. He soon knew Satoshi and Chinen had signed up too. So it wasn’t going to be a date… maybe a group date. It had to be done before the semester started for the ones who were in school. So they decided to go that Friday.

 

When the time came, it was barely 4 in the morning, but all of them were ready to go. Toma had managed to borrow a van from one of the magazines he sold his pictures to.

Satoshi and Yuri rode in the back of the van while Masaki, Sho and Nino rode the middle seat. Toma was driving and Jun was in the passenger’s seat. As soon as the magician let his head dangle over his lover shoulder he fell asleep again.

 

Sho was nervous, he didn’t like to lie. And he shifted uncomfortably in the seat but a serious stare from the front of the van made him stop, the Matsumoto guy was scary when he wanted to be. He turned his head to see Kazu’s face peacefully against his left shoulder. Sitting on his right, Masaki was looking out the window sleepily. Sho squeezed his hand, and he turned to look at him with a tired smile and squeezed back. He could hear deep breathing from the two sleeping in the back seat, and he bit his lip nervously watching the magician again, wondering if he would notice when they exited the highway early, and ending in L.A. instead of Anaheim.

 

Nino didn’t wake up until they stopped, then he woke up at once, frowning when he looked outside the window. “Where are we?” He asked looking at the gray building.

 

“It’s a lab.” Jun said taking off his seat belt and turning to help Toma with his.

 

“They are waiting for us.” Masaki said quietly opening the door of the vehicle.

 

“No.”

 

“Kazu!” Sho said turning to look him with a shocked look on his face.

 

“I’m not doing it.”

“You are SO doing it Kazunari” Jun said in a voice that could chill anyone’s blood, but Nino knew him, and he didn’t flinch, he didn’t even blink.

 

“We are all doing it.” Masaki ventured. “All of us.”

 

“That’s a ton of money! Are you insane??!”

 

“And its nonrefundable, so we better go.” Sho said taking his hand and guiding him out of the van. “C’mon little stray, it’s already paid for, if you don’t do it we’ll lose the money anyways.”

 

He sulked but in the end he stepped out of the van and allowed the escort and the student to steer him into the building. It didn’t take long it was over before he knew it, Jun never let the magician’s hand go. Afterwards they waited while the others took the test and even Satoshi and his young boyfriend went in.

 

The whole time they were out of the van even if he didn’t swat Jun’s hand away, Nino didn’t look at them clenching his teeth and pursing his mouth and when they got back to the vehicle he sat in the back with the teacher and his little brat, since he was sure they were the only ones in the van who weren’t plotting against him.

 

The drive to Anaheim wasn’t that long and there were that many cars on the street so soon they were pulling over into one of the many parking lots from Disneyland.

 

They all stepped out except from Nino who refused to get down, he was so pissed, he didn’t care about stupid Mickey or Minnie or breakfast… the only thing he wanted was to be alone. After a while of Sho and Masaki trying to persuade him to come down, Jun asked for a few minutes alone with him and he climbed back in, closed the door and sat beside him.

 

“Remember Tucson?” The escort said turning at him, but Kazu didn’t answer ignoring Jun’s existence next to him, he fidgeted with the pack of cards he always carried around in his pocket. “Before we met the magician, what was his name?”

 

“Mike” He had answered before he knew it. It was just a common gag between them, Jun pretended to forget the name of Kazu’s lovers to piss him off.

 

“Right…” Jun smiled and stretched his hand to thread his fingers in the magician’s hair, and he didn’t move, the escort thought it was a good sign. “Remember that time I could get no clients, and hadn’t eaten anything for about three days?”

 

“You were such a girl back then.” Jun snorted a little amused but Kazu didn’t stop staring at his cards, a little smile curling his lips.

 

“…you just had piled up enough money to buy your guitar…” Nino nodded still not looking at him.

 

“You had been crying for a while”

 

“I thought I was going to die, and then you came with these huge things… what were they?”

 

“Tortas, that’s what the Mexican dude called them…”

 

“They were so HUGE”

 

“Yeah they were”

 

“And you pulled out this tequila bottle or something like tequila and yelled ‘LET’S HAVE A MEXICAN PARTY JUUUN!!!’” Nino laughed at the memory of himself saying that.

 

“It was so fucking spicy…”

 

“Right… right… but I was so hungry I ate the whole thing anyways.”

 

“Yeah, and half of mine too…” they laughed again. “…you were crying and eating…”

 

“I wasn’t crying, it was from the spiciness.” They laughed some more.

 

“Then you got all lovey-dovey because of the tequila”

 

“It wasn’t the tequila, I was just grateful, and I didn’t know how to thank you.”

 

“I didn’t need any thanks, I did it because I loved you and you were too proud to admit you hadn’t had anything to eat for days…”

 

“So you do understand why we did this… why we got you the test…” Nino scowled but then nodded reluctantly. “I don’t know what you did to Sakurai and Aiba… they are so fucking in love with you…”

 

“That’s not… right… I think they’re just infatuated, it’s just… I’m their new toy…”

 

“Even if that was true – and I’m pretty sure is not – you’re always accepting the kindness of strangers, as you call it, why wouldn’t you accept theirs?”

 

“With the usual stranger, it’s always a couple of bucks, not thousands of them!” He answered finally looking at Jun with a concerned face.

 

“Believe me, their families are so fucking rich that this is only like buying a pack of gum, they spent more on your Christmas presents.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jun chuckled in disbelief before saying, “You can be really dense sometimes, Kazu, it’s all designer clothes and accessories.” Nino gaped at him horrified. “So please stop being a brat and get out of the van and let’s enjoy the fun. Nice date here, okay?” Jun touched his face gently guiding him to a light kiss. “Let’s go, and be sure to be really, really good to both Sho and Masaki later when you’re alone.

 

As they came out of the van, they heard Chinen complain about how dizzy he was from the test. “Well, since Chinen is going to stay here to watch the van, he can rest and be good by nightfall.” Sho said teasingly turning away from the boy. “Satoshi you can have Masaki to keep you company.” He added smirking, while Yuri pouted with his arms crossed.

 

“But I don’t want Masaki,” The teacher said trying to hold back his laughter, and gazing over the man in question who was looking confused and hurt. “He’s a big, ugly dork…” He continued holding his boyfriend tightly “And my Yuri is small and cute.” The boy smiled brightly and blushed.

 

“Hey!” Masaki protested smacking him on the head while everyone else laughed.

 


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as they got inside the park they found a place to have something to eat, a café with a view to the sleeping beauty castle. The mood was lifting up, the conversation started going as the breakfast was eaten. They are aware it’s not the safe of their own homes, or their friends’ houses, it’s also a place filled with families and kids so they tried to limit the touch on each other to the point it was almost awkward.

 

As soon as they finished their breakfast Masaki dragged them all back to the hat store and they reluctantly started picking hats afraid of having to face the wrath of the animal lover’s puppy dog’s eyes. Nino smirked as he approached Jun and placed a Sleeping Beauty tiara over his head, and Jun started to protest rather fervently but both Masaki and Toma didn’t let him choose anything else. Sho had a pair of Mickey ears perched on his head, and Jun put a pair of Minnie Mouse ears on Masaki’s while he told him if he was to wear a tiara he would have to wear a bow. They let the teen chose a pair of plain Mickey ears and Sho picked a mad hatter hat for Satoshi. For Nino, Jun picked a peter pan’s hat, because the lucky bastard’s face hadn’t changed in the whole time he had known him, he explained and for his boyfriend, the escort bought a top hat which placed on his head with a very sappy grimace.

 

They started to walk discussing the map and trying to decide which way go first. When the magician started to stray apart from the group and they followed intrigued to see what had caught Nino’s attention. But when Jun had a glimpse of what he wanted he maneuvered him out of the place telling him “There are arcades all over the country, for god sake! You could play anywhere so let’s go somewhere else… look Space Mountain, let’s go there…” and that’s how they decided where to go first.

 

After the Space Mountain they went into a very dull submarine like ride, which only Satoshi and Yuri enjoyed, as they were leaving the ride Nino was looking a little green, but no one noticed. Aiba tried to lure them to some car-ride thingy but the others wouldn’t bulge and somehow Jun steered them to an attraction, with a smug smirk on his face.

 

“This…” He says staring at the map “It’s Kazu’s ride” he said pointing at the Peter Pan’s ride. They really didn’t want to go in there but since Jun was a really scary person when he was angry they all did anyways. Once they were flying over London at “night” Sho pressed a shy kiss on the street performer’s mouth. “Do you forgive me?” he whispered as the ride continued, and the others pretended not to listen. “I’m not angry” he answered grabbing the student’s hand which he held on to until they had to leave the dark of the attraction.

 

When they started walking again, Nino pulled Jun to the sleeping beauty castle and started cracking jokes about his _Princess_. “Do you feel at home now, _Princes_?” He asked at last, and the escort had answered in a really low voice so people around wouldn’t listen, “No, home is having you and Toma in my bed.” And before Nino could do anything else but blush they were pulled to a rollercoaster nearby.

 

They rolled to a Roger Rabbit themed attraction when the youngest dragged them to it. They agreed to go there because they had been abusing the teen’s patience for a long while now, and even if they didn’t accept it they were starting to feel a little guilty about it. Just a little though.

 

By the time they went out from yet another roller coaster, it was already late for lunch and they were hungry, then they noticed Yuri was not around anymore they looked for him in the nearby stores and rides but when they didn’t find him, Satoshi decided to call him on his cell. It turned out his friends were in the park today, they were supposed to go to Six Flags but ended up in Disneyland instead. And he was given permission to go on this trip by his guardians because he was supposed to be with those friends.

 

“He said he would spend the rest of the day with the guys. So they won’t know he was with us…” Satoshi said looking very dejected and putting his phone away.

 

“Text him to tell him we’re going to stay at the Grand Californian, if he wants to come later.” The teacher nodded and did so as so they found a place they could eat something light, since they wanted to keep riding roller coasters.

Masaki found the petting zoo, when they started walking again, and dragged everyone with him. Once there, he took a bunch of pictures of his friends holding cute animals with his cell phone until Sho could convinced him that the next roller coaster was a waiting for them.

 

The group then split Toma and Jun stayed looking at the numerous shops, while the others rode a mine themed roller coaster. Sho grabbed Masaki’s hand, who was still pouting because he was practically ripped apart from the zoo, but after climbing down the cart his face was smiling brightly again. They looked for the escort and his boyfriend finding them already making line for the Indiana Jones attraction.

 

It was almost dark when they left the jungle side of Disneyland and Kazu said, he wanted to go to Splash Mountain, and since he hadn’t asked for anything yet they all agreed.  By the time they got out of the ride, the sun had completely hidden. And they decided to go to the haunted mansion where the street performer stole a kiss from Jun who got all flustered but said nothing. And later Sho pulled them into the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction.

 

Nino held Masaki’s hand all throughout the ride. When they arrived to the game stop, they realized Sho had reservations for dinner in the “romantic” restaurant in the fake lake. Dinner was good, and they talked in soft voices at first, then started joking and laughing loudly.

 

The hotel was waiting for them. Masaki had made a reservation for a suite for 8 people since Chinen was supposed to spend the night with them too. But so far, the teen had only mailed Satoshi telling him how sick he was about the girl who wouldn’t leave him alone. They were entering the room when another mail from Yuri made the teacher’s phone go off. This one said the girl had kissed him, and Satoshi giggled as he showed the message to Jun.

 

“Tell him to do her” The escort said smirking.

 

“Hey, Sho? Let’s go for something to drink, I wanna drink” Masaki said as they put the bags with the stuff they bought on a table, and Satoshi smirked back texting him just what Jun said.

 

“Yeah… I wanna drink too…” He said then turned to see the others. “Do you want to go somewhere? Or should we just buy a bottle of something?” The unanimous vote was for buying vodka and juice.

 

They settled for watching TV in a semi-comatose state in the shared area of the suite. Then they heard Nino yell from the bathroom “Juun… Juuuuun… Come here! You have to see this, _Princess_!”

 

The escort rushed from the sofa where he was sitting with his boyfriend and Satoshi to see what was making the street performer so excited and as soon as he walked through the threshold Kazu pulled his wrist and pinned him against the counter pushing his mouth to Jun’s who wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. The magician’s hands were clinging to his shoulders and as time passed his hips were pushing against Jun’s.

 

“Stop” the escort said holding him still.

 

“Why?” Kazu complained softly.

 

“Toma and Satoshi are just out there, and the door isn’t even closed, Sho and Masaki will be back any minute, so let’s have a drink and then sleep.”

 

Kazu pushed his hand to the half erect cock making him gasp and sigh before saying, “I don’t wanna sleep…”

“Then we’ll see… after we had our drinks…” the magician pulled away pouting before going out to shared space where the others were watching TV sitting between Toma and Satoshi who was still texting back and forward with the boy.

 

“He’s staying with his friends in another place…” He sighed, finally putting away his phone.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll keep you company…” Nino said patting him on the shoulder. “Unless I’m too old for you.” He added with a smirk.

 

Satoshi didn’t get to answer because Sho and Masaki went into the room telling them to help to start making drinks and they forgot what they were talking about. With their first drink they toasted to friendship. When they toasted later they did it for being together. And after a while they toasted for Russia and vodka. Masaki’s laughter filled the room as funny stories flowed between them, specifically from Toma and some ridiculous stunts to get good paparazzi shots.

 

Jun whipped a tear from the corner of his eye grabbing his stomach which started to hurt from laughing too much. Slowly and innocently Nino had climbed onto Masaki’s lap and whispered something in his ear now and then making him grin or nod his head. Sho pouted when the taller man wrapped his hand around the magician’s mid-section pulling him closer.

 

The student walked towards both of his lovers and sat beside them, and as soon as he was next to the animal lover he was pulled closer as his long arm was wrapped around his shoulders. Then Masaki leaned to say in a soft low voice in his ear, “I want you so baad~…” and then gave him a peck on the cheek. Then Sho turned to give him a proper kiss.

 

Then Nino freed himself from Masaki, guiding the arm formerly around him to cling into the thick neck of the student. The street performer walked towards Toma and sat next to him. Jun held his boyfriend’s hand as he talked to the teacher. Toma was smiling politely but he was bored, and his face lighted when the magician directed his attention to him.

 

Kazu leaned over and he motioned the photographer to come closer so he could talk to him without being heard. “Kiss me” he said brushing his lips against the ear shell. “I want to… please…”

 

Toma leaned back to look at him, and then to the spot where Sho and Masaki were making out, then to his boyfriend who still held his hand but was hearing Satoshi speak, and back to the musician who was licking his lips. The photographer nodded and let Kazu barge his tongue inside his mouth.

 

Both Jun and Satoshi went quiet at the same time watching how the kiss between Toma and Kazu deepened slowly and how the latter clung onto the first one’s body pushing him slightly against Jun.

 

When Nino parted to take a breath he looked at the escort, who was watching back at him with his mouth open a little bit, and seeing the opportunity to shove his tongue inside his mouth, the street performer climbed over Toma and did that, feeling the photographer’s hands invade inside his shirt.

 

The magician separated from Jun and guided him to kiss his boyfriend disentangling from Toma’s limbs and sitting on Satoshi’s lap to whisper in his ear, “It takes too little to make them horny” the teacher laughed.

 

“Not only them” Satoshi replied, waving at Sho rubbing against Masaki on the opposite sofa. “That’s so hot…” he said in a complaining tone.

 

“Come then.” Kazu said pulling him to where the said couple were making out, and pulled them apart, Sho looked at him confused so the street performer gave him a little peck on the lips before guiding Satoshi to kiss him, both obliged to the firm grip on their heads. Then, Nino turned his attention to the animals’ lover pinned between the student’s legs, and he licked his mouth before sucking on his jaw, neck and earlobe.

 

The professor climbed the couch digging his knee between Masaki’s legs and holding the student by the hips as he grinded against his butt and grazed his neck with his teeth. Sho shuddered when his childhood friend trailed his thighs with his long fingers reaching to the button on his jeans. Kazu backs away a few steps watching intensely as Sho tilted his head to allow Satoshi more room to work on his neck, and Masaki had sat to be able to nip on Sho’s chest.

 

“Come here you little horny fairy” Jun said behind him pulling him to join him and his boyfriend, sandwiching the magician between their bodies. He felt heated up as he undid Jun’s shirt and saw the other three stripping each other in the corner of his eye.

 

“Anyone has condoms?” Toma asked as he unbuckled the street performer’s belt.

 

Everyone halted looking at the escort’s boyfriend in silence. After a while Kazu started to laugh, and Sho looked at Masaki wondering why the other didn’t say anything. “Did you forget the package, Ma…?”

 

“No…” he said interrupting the student. “Ouch! Why was that for?” he complained after Sho had bitten him on the hand. “I left it in the van, all I have to do is go for it.”

 

They sent Masaki to fetch the package, and Kazu decided to go with him. They interlaced their pinkies as they walked the long hall to the lift. The hotel was all alone, since by then it was pretty late.

 

“I’m sorry” The taller one said once the lift’s door was closed.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“For forgetting, for killing the mood”

 

“The way things were when we left… I seriously doubt there was any mood killing going on in that suite.” Masaki smiled and stepped out of the elevator, without releasing Nino’s pinky finger. “What are we looking for?” The magician asked once they were inside the van.

 

“A black bag”

 

“How… typical…”

 

“That’s what Sho gave me”

 

Kazu saw him bend over reaching under the seat, and before he could actually think what was he doing he had already stretched his hand and caressed his ass. “Why is your hand in there?”

 

“I wanted to touch you”

 

Masaki kept still for a while before saying, “Could you please not do that? I cannot concentrate.”  But after a short moment the hand didn’t go anywhere and he sighed before continuing the search. He found the package under the last seat and turned over to see the street performer smile cheekily

 

“I want you.”

 

“Not here.” Masaki said turning red and starting to climb down.

 

“Of course not here… I still want you.” Kazu said before forcing his mouth into Masaki’s lips clumsily. The animals’ lover stayed still torn between kissing back and separate since they were in the open. But as sudden as the kiss started it ended and the magician was pulling him back to the suite, barely allowing him to lock the van again.

 

The occasional employee was around, so they walked quickly over the elevator and as soon as the door was closed Masaki hugged his companion from behind wrapping his long arms over his chest just below his armpits, he put his lips onto the magician’s neck several times as he rubbed the nipples over the shirt, and then doing a way down to his abdomen, but the door opened before reaching the hem of the pants so they stepped out and walked the hall holding hands not caring if they were spotted.

 

The first thing they noticed when they went in was the guys had moved to one of the two bedrooms. In there, shirtless Jun was straddling Sho as Toma left wet trails on his boyfriend’s back when he licked him here and there. The escort was twitching the nipples of the man between his legs and watched through his half-lidded eyes as the student allowed Satoshi’s tongue to play with his own.

 

Masaki walked over the bed pulling the magician along with him and brushed his lips to Jun’s face, letting Kazu undo his pants and tug his t-shirt off, as he busied himself touching both Jun and Sho.

 

Satoshi whispered into Sho’s ear but no one was paying attention and all of them except for the professor missed the surprise in the student’s eyes.

 

The urge to get naked pulls them all apart and when they are together again someone groans, and someone else cried or whined, as every one of them panted and breathed heavily and fast.

Nino lay on bed feeling Masaki’s tongue grow closer to his cock and as Satoshi was rolling a condom on his dick as preparation to go inside the magician. To Kazu’s left he could see Jun slowly fucking himself on Sho’s cock and behind the shelter sponsor, Toma was sheathed to the hilt and his face was contorted as he tried not to come.

 

“Hurry” Nino sighed, his voice was filled with desperation, but he wasn’t really talking to Satoshi or Masaki, but maybe to both. The teacher positions himself on the magician’s entrance and the other whined when Toma started moving. Kazu wraps one of his legs around Satoshi’s waist pulling him in. The latter pushed the street performer’s other leg and placed it on his shoulder before start moving.

 

Kazu tossed his head and moans loudly when the long fingers at the end of Masaki’s hand curled around his erection and start pumping sending him over the edge after a little while.

 

Everything was over after a little less than an hour later.  And they all lay on one bed, or on each other, too lazy to move to the other one… until Kazu pulled Jun to the other bed and started kissing him softly, and touching all the skin he could. Then Masaki attached his mouth to Sho’s shoulder and Satoshi played with Toma’s hair.  And they did it all over again.

 

By the time the sun started going up, Yuri Chinen used the key they left at the lobby for him to let himself inside the suite. The first thing that hits him is the alcohol smell permeated in the air, then the sight of the abandoned drinks and the empty vodka bottle next to an almost empty tequila bottle. He peeks inside the first room but it was empty.

 

None of the six men register the click of the suite’s door, or the steps or the room’s door opening. But they wake up hearing the teenage boy gasp loudly. All of they lay naked on the beds, Satoshi was besides Kazu who held him an arm around his waist. Behind the magician, Sho slept with the sheet around his waist but it didn’t cover him. On the other bed, Jun slept facing down between his boyfriend and Masaki.

 

It took a couple of hours, room service a lot of talking and several kisses to make the teen stop crying and swearing. Satoshi promises he will allow him to join once he’s 18, and the other five snickered behind their backs earning a dirty look from the teacher.

 

They took a brief shower before getting dressed and hit the road back to Buena Ventura. The scenery started to change outside the van and Toma yawned wide, while Jun talked to him softly to avoid waking the others in the back. Sho watched out the window and started to think last night had been a bad, bad idea remembering how much Chinen had cried. But then he turned to watch Masaki’s peaceful face against the window holding Kazu tight to his chest. The magician snored softly, and his fingers were intertwined with his own. Then it all felt alright, even if he had to share them it had been the first time he had felt like that. It felt like home.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Jun had a business appointment that Saturday afternoon, and his boyfriend had to take the van back, while Masaki had a family thing he had to go in the afternoon. The teacher and his student went home.

 

Kazu and Sho were left on the latter’s apartment. They both fell on bed and slept for a few hours, and even if they started sleeping in opposite sides of the bed by the time they woke up the magician was tightly wrapped in the other’s arms.

 

Nino opened his eyes and rubbed his face on Sho’s chest feeling it firm and warm, and he heard the student yawn as he shifted a little to hold him tighter.

 

“Wanna go to grab something to eat?” the student said turning onto his back pulling Nino to lie on his chest.

 

“No…”

 

“We have to eat something…”

 

“Oh… yeah?”

 

“I’m hungry, and we haven’t had a date since before Christmas… let’s go on a date…”

 

“Mmh… I rather stay like this…” He said rubbing his body over Sho’s a little more, but then the student’s stomach roared and Kazu chuckled. “Okay let’s eat something…” The magician said sitting up feeling his crumpled clothes. “We need to change first.”

 

“Yeah.” The student agreed sitting on the bed as he took off his clothes.

 

“Wow…”

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve got marks right here…” Kazu said brushing his fingers along the nail marks on his back. “Who scratched your back?”

 

“I don’t know… Last night was pretty hectic… wasn’t it?”

 

“Yeah…” Nino went to the wardrobe wearing only his boxers. “What are you lending me… my clothes are all at Jun’s.”

 

“Take whatever you want.” He said watching the purple marks on the pale skin as souvenirs of their affair the night before.

 

 

After a little while they were in a restaurant waiting for their food to be served. Nino fidgeted a little in his seat, uncomfortable. Sho was texting back Masaki who just mailed him something.

 

“Results are arriving by mail sometime after next week.” Kazu stopped fidgeting and looked at his eyes after Sho had said that. “To my house they’re sending all of them…”

 

“O-okay…” The magician said reaching his pocket but finding it empty… he had left his pack of cards in the pants he took off in the student’s place, and he sighed.

 

“Are you looking for this?” Sho said putting the pack of cards on the table.

 

“Yes… why?”

 

“I found it besides the bed, I figured you’d wanted it”

 

“Thank you…” They sat at the semi-private table in an awkward silence for a few minutes avoiding looking at each other.

 

“Did you have fun yesterday?”

 

“Yes… I did.” Nino answered smiling and flushing. “At the park too…” Sho laughed, and after that the conversation started to flow smoothly and the weirdness was gone.

 

When they were going back to the apartment the sun had gone down already, and the festive weekend environment was on the air, the other drivers smiled as their music was loud and Kazu leaned against the window sighing.

 

“What’s up?” Sho asked poking his cheek when he stopped at the red light about a block from his building.

 

“Nothing I’m just… I dunno, maybe tired…”

 

“Oh… let’s go back to bed then…” He said pulling over his parking spot and killing the engine.

 

“Yeah, please…” Kazu replied taking off his seatbelt and climbing out the car, getting surprised when Sho caught up with him and held his hand smiling. He smiled back and both walked to the apartment building hand in hand.

 

As soon as they were inside the lift Sho pulled him into an embrace, warm and close, sending shivers up the magician’s spine. “We haven’t been alone together since you dry humped me in my car…” The student said with a sigh.

 

Nino tightened his arms around his body before saying, “That’s true…” but they had to pull apart when the lift stopped and the doors opened to let people in. As soon as they were inside the apartment Sho resumed the hug now seasoned with a kiss slow, moist and deliberated. “Sho?” Kazu said between kisses letting the student back him to the bedroom, but the other didn’t replied only made an acknowledgment growl as his mouth strayed down his throat, “Sho? Would you let me do you today?”

 

The student’s head shot upwards stopping abruptly, looking into the street performer’s eyes for a trace of a joke, finding none.

 

“Aww… c’mon Sho, don’t look at me like that…” Kazu replied to the unspoken question, “I cannot be bottom anymore I’ll break” He added laughing and pulling him to the bedroom, “I won’t hurt you I promise…”

 

Sho let the magician lead the way to the bed and pin him down to the mattress before saying, “I don’t wanna…”

 

“You’ll like it… I’ll be careful” Kazu retorted pushing his hips down to meet the student’s making him shiver. “Please Sho…” He said continuing the friction between their hips and brushing his lips against his jaw. “Please…” the magician repeated sliding his hand against the hard cock.

 

“I’ll try… but…” Sho panted bucking his hips against the hand.

 

“I’ll stop if it’s hurting too much…”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Yeah?” Sho nodded looking into the sly eyes hovering over him. Kazu smiled at him and somehow it made him a little less scared.

 

Soon, Sho would swear his body seemed to be on fire, the magician had made sure he had been thorough touching his body everywhere, except his cock. Right now the slighter man was between his legs, brushing his lips on his thighs and cupping his butt. In normal circumstances the student would find the situation embarrassing but, right now, it wasn’t the normal course of things and he actually found the situation really hot, he writhed against the sheets of the bed lifting his head to see him work.

 

“I’m going to try to put in a finger now.” Nino said slicking his hand with lube, automatically Sho clenched his muscles nervously. “You have to relax Sho…” He said before sticking out his tongue and licked the unattended cock in front of him, the shock of the sensation made him forget about the finger prodding his entrance, which entered him to the first knuckle easily, and it wasn’t a bad feeling, it burned a little but definitely not bad, Sho moaned.

 

Nino continued sucking him off loosely as he prepared him skillfully, sending sparks up Sho’s spine every time he hit his prostate with his fingers, and he cried each time, making the magician’s cock twitch. “I’m going to put it in now, Sho…” Kazu announced after a while, and rolled a condom on his cock without expecting a reply. Sho complained with a grunt for the loss of the fingers up his ass but otherwise not acknowledging what was the other doing, until he felt him push his knees in the air stretching his not so flexible muscles in a way he wouldn’t believe it was possible.

 

“Wait… Kazu, wait…” Sho said trying to slip away from him but being unsuccessful about it.

 

“What’s wrong?” He said not stopping, and placing his dick in the entrance. “You don’t have to be scared. it felt good ‘til now, right?” The student sighed and collapsed to bed before agreeing. “Now relax again, breathe” Sho covered his eyes with his arm. “Are you ready?” The other one nodded and he pushed slowly in.

 

Again, it wasn’t bad, and of course it hurt, but it was just a little pain, and it felt more right than wrong. After what it seemed like forever Kazu stilled hovering over him with his eyes tight shut, and saying, “Damn Sho… you feel so fucking good.”

 

“Move…” The student muttered uncovering his eyes after a minute or so, and it came out a little more desperate than he wanted to sound, but a little less desperate than he actually felt. “Do something…”

 

“If it hurts just tell me to stop, okay?”

 

“Whatever just… do something…” Kazu did as told watching his face closely as he snapped his hips slowly. The reaction was immediate and it made him smirk for a little while but it was soon wiped out of his face at it started to feel good again, and he reached to start to pay attention to Sho’s cock in order to make him come.

 

They lay on bed for a while without moving. When the magician pulled out carefully and disposed of the condom, he noticed how the student hadn’t moved at all since they finished, “Are you all right Sho?” He asked a little worried.

 

“I think so…” The student answered, at last shifting his legs, to lie more comfortably in the bed. The street performer brushed the sweaty hear off his brow and kissed his forehead, then his nose stopping to look into the dark eyes.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah… it’s just… it has never been like this before.”

 

“Is that a good thing?” Nino said, but inside his head he was thinking ‘oh please say it’s good’

 

“I don’t know… it’s not bad though”

 

“C’mon let’s get you in the shower it’s going to make you feel better.”

 

Sho needed from the other’s help to get to the bathroom and while the performer readied the shower, he said, “It wasn’t bad, at all…”

 

“So you liked it?” Nino turned to see him with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I did… but…”

 

“But?” Kazu motioned him with a hand to come to the shower.

 

“Don’t tell Masaki.”

 

“O…kay…” the warm water of the shower felt good against the sore skin, and the magician’s skin was so close.

 

“You were the first, my first…”

 

“That much I figured out.” Kazu said snickering.

 

“Don’t laugh asshole.” The magician took the shampoo and started washing Sho’s hair without asking.

 

“I’m not…” they stayed in silence while the shorter man lathered the student’s body and rinsed it. “Can we do it again sometime?”

 

“I…don’t know… I have to talk to Masaki…” Nino frowned but said nothing, and continued washing his lover’s body. “I’d like you to stay, you know?”

 

“Don’t say that…” Sho pulled him away from his body and pinned him to the cold tiles of the shower.

 

“But I do…”

 

“I can’t stay.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I’m a stray! And I cannot… I cannot have this conversation again”, he said and walked out of the shower, wrapping himself in a towel.

 

“I thought we felt the same way…” Sho followed him still half lathered, half rinsed.

 

“And what way is that?”

 

“I don’t know but it’s good, isn’t it?” The taller man held Nino by the wrist forcing him to face him. “isn’t it?”

 

“Yes” he admitted after a moment.

 

“When the time comes, I won’t do anything to stop you from going, but I just want you to know I’d like you to stay. Okay?” Nino nodded looking at the floor. “Come on, let’s have you washed as well.” He added pulling him to the bathroom again.

 

After a week and a half things were falling into normal again, and the magician had barely seen Sho or Masaki, and even if he lived with Jun and Toma, he barely got to see them too. He had been working hard to gather the money for the car he wanted to buy. Even if around that time of the year people weren’t feeling particularly generous, it only meant he had to double the performances. They were fast approaching to mid January, and the air around the city wasn’t festive anymore, it was just a small gray city near the sea, and he wanted to be out of here ASAP.

 

The thing was, this time, leaving without looking back wasn’t really a choice because he wasn’t only leaving _Princess_ , who he knew was strong and used to his quirks. He would be leaving Masaki and Sho too, and the thought of saying goodbye made his throat feel heavy. On the other hand, he could just leave and not say goodbye at all and that didn’t cheer him up either, was staying really appealing this time?

 

Nino was putting away his guitar when he spotted Satoshi walking down the street holding hands with his apprentice, they were going towards him and he waited to meet them wondering if they realized they were in plain street.

 

“Hi Kazu.” The professor said when they were close enough to be heard.

 

“Hey Satoshi, Yuri”

 

“Hello!” Chinen smiled with an overly sunny disposition.

 

“How’s business?” Satoshi asked, and it was evident small talk was hard on him.

 

“Today was a good one” Nino smiled back at them.

 

“We were going for cheese cake, wanna come?” Yuri pouted but he didn’t protest or did anything to prevent the magician joining them.

 

“I wanted to go and see if Sho had a little time…”

 

“He probably won’t since he has to do his thesis all over again, he has a lot of school work, and you should wait at least until weekend”

 

“Right…”

 

“Want to come then? I’m buying.” He said again, smiling softly, his round face lighting up. Nino looked at the boy, he mustn’t be over fifteen, they looked more like brothers or cousins than lovers, the boy nodded at him.

 

“Okay.”

 

 

They went to a small café by the beach and sat by the window. Satoshi wasn’t as quiet as he looked like and conversation flowed easily with a few childish comments by Yuri, who in his way tried to join.

 

“What is he? Like fifteen?” Nino asked once the teen had gone to the restroom.

 

“He’ll be 18 in a few months” Professor Ohno said with a sigh and then stabbed his cheese cake  with the fork and stubbing the piece into his mouth. “Do you dislike him too?”

 

“Not really… it’s just I’d imagine someone as bright and talented as yourself with someone less… childish.” Satoshi chuckled.

 

“He’s less complicated than most partners I had men or women. I can make him happy with less effort. For example, I don’t know how you manage to keep either Sho or Masaki happy as you do, they haven’t grown bored of you yet…”

 

“Do they get bored easily?”

 

“They usually do…”

 

“So how long have you been with Yuri?”

 

“He’s been around  since he started high school, but, well he’s been persistent, and I used to be his teacher, until I got the position in the University last year. We didn’t start seeing each other like ‘that’ until a little more than a month ago.” They stayed in silence for a little while before the teacher added, “It’s not like I’m his first, anyway…” the boy approached the table and the subject was dropped and they started to talk about something else.

 

Both men walked Yuri back to his friend’s house where his guardians were supposed to pick him up after doing his homework. By the time they had said their goodbyes and went back to the street the sun was long gone, and the streets were yellow under the artificial light.

 

“Can I ask you a favor?” Satoshi said after a while walking in silence.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Can you come to my place and play your guitar while I work?” Nino frowned a little. “I just… I can pay you if you want to…”

 

“I need to call Jun, and you don’t need to pay me. Just let me stay at your place and feed me in the morning.”  He grinned when Satoshi smiled shyly.

 

They walked for quite a while before arriving a town house where a middle aged lady smoked in a rocking chair.

 

“Here it is, that’s mom,” He said guiding him to a side door.

 

Nino waved his hand to the lady who smiled and waved back letting a string of smoke out of her mouth, “Jesus, Satoshi, if you told me it was this far I would have paid a cab.”

 

“Sorry I don’t own a car and I’m used to walk everywhere.”

 

“That explains the body.” Nino said as he waited the teacher to unlock the door and let them in. This was the entrance to a basement and it led to a stair. Downstairs was a mixture of bedroom, office and workshop, with a large stained table filled with different art supplies, a couple of unfinished clay figurines waited here and there. The walls were covered with different kinds of art, some looked carefully drawn others looked like it was torn apart from a magazine or book. At the end of the large room there was an unmade bed, and a bookcase with several art books, comics and magazines.

 

“You can sit on the bed.” The teacher said straightening the sheets so his guest could sit. And as Nino sat down, Satoshi took out a bottle of wine and poured some in a glass. “It helps when I work…” He said feeling the magician’s gaze in him. “Do you want some?”

 

“I’d rather a glass of water, please” Satoshi smiled his dreamy, childlike smile before going up through another set of stairs to fetch the water.  Nino took his alone time to take out his guitar and get ready.

 

The artist came back with a plastic cup and put it on the table as near to the musician as he could.

 

“Shall we start?” Kazu asked, “What do you want me to play?”

 

“Whatever, just something you like playing, okay?” Nino smiled and nodded before starting to play. The teacher pulled out a sketch book and some charcoal to start working sitting in a stool besides the table.

 

A little over an hour and a half Kazu stopped playing and took a sip from the cup, staring at Satoshi, but several minutes went by before the latter noticed the music had gone quiet. “Why did you stop?”

 

“I’m tired I’ve been playing and singing all day, it’s been over an hour already…”

 

“Oh sorry, do you want to sleep now?”

 

“Not really” He said putting the guitar aside and stretching his body. Satoshi looked at his sketch doubtfully for a few seconds before putting it on the table and closing the sketch pad.

 

“You look feline when you do that.”

 

“Feline? Really?” Satoshi smiled and nodded walking over the bed and sitting besides the street performer, he had his fourth glass of wine on his hand and he took the rest of it in a sip.

 

“How long have you known Sho and Masaki?”

 

“Since high school,” Nino looked at him ready to ask, but the older man guessed and added “I had an art scholarship to go to that private school.”

 

“How long have you known Jun?”

 

“We… have been through a lot together, about ten years, maybe less”

 

“Do you sell yourself too?” Nino frowned.

 

“I’ve done it, but I don’t usually do it.”

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to offend you, I’m only curious.”

 

“What about you? Have you ever sold yourself?”

 

“Sure…” Kazu raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

 

“When I first got accepted in college I needed money to pay for tuition before getting the scholarship approved so I went to this man, Johnny, who had been trying to seduce me for a long while and asked him to pay for it…”

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

“No, do you?”

 

“Sometimes…” he said and then smirked, “But then I forget I have to regret it.” Satoshi laughed.

 

“Let’s sleep Kazu…” the teacher said yawning.

 

“Yeah, let’s sleep.” He said taking his guitar inside the case and putting it away carefully as the teacher took off his shoes and lay on bed fully clothed. Sleep came soon for both of them.

 


	18. Chapter 18

When Sho realized what the doorman handed him when he got into the building that Thursday evening, his fingers started to tremble slightly and he dropped the envelopes as the lift’s door opened. He quickly picked them up before rushing to his flat. Once inside he went to the kitchen table and placed the envelopes in a way he could see the names on the front. He picked up the one that read his name but decided against opening it and put it back. He hesitated for a while before taking the one addressed to Kazunari Ninomiya. He heard the envelope rip and stopped, feeling a little guilty, so he opted to take his cell phone out and dial.

 

“Jun? I hope I’m not calling at a bad time…” He listened how the escort assured him that it was okay. “The results are here… No, I wanna wait for him to open it, I’d like if we are all together for it…” Sho grabbed a water bottle from the fridge as he listened to the other man. “Yeah, that sounds great. Should I call him?” he took a sip from the recently uncapped bottle as he listened. “Mmm…of course, okay, see you then.” Sakurai smiled for a little while feeling something warm inside his chest, then the fear took place as he glanced at the envelopes once more, he would wait, he took a zip lock bag and put the letters in it and walked away from them.

 

When Nino woke up the (gorgeous, well shaped, perfect) squishy butt was pressed against his thigh. Sleep still blurring his good judgment; he shifted to his side to spoon behind the older man, feeling the ass against his morning wood. Then he felt Satoshi grind against his groin and the magician had to bite back a moan.

 

“Nice way of waking up” Satoshi said guiding the small hands to his already hard cock.

 

A knock on the door and the click of it being opened made them stop trying to get their hearts, breathing and position to something casual and totally not what they were actually doing.

 

“When you boys are ready you can come up for breakfast.” The voice from the middle aged woman seeped through the crack between the door’s threshold before closing it again. Nino sighed in relief relaxing on to the bed again. Satoshi tried to climb on top of him then.

 

“Jesus, Satoshi, do you think I can still be stiff with your mother coming in here like this?”

 

“I can fix that.” He replied already touching him.

 

“The door isn’t locked yet”

 

“I’ll lock it”

 

“She’ll hear”

 

“She won’t, she’s probably listening to the new Justin Timberlake’s CD.” Nino still didn’t look convinced so the artist got out of bed and locked the door before turning back and started stripping his t-shirt.

 

The magician smirked and started taking off his clothes too. Soon he was able to feel Satoshi’s hot skin against his, the skilled hands twisting his nipples. Nino cupped the perfect ass, pressing him closer and arched his neck to allow the other man better access.

 

“Just Hurry” Kazu said, and the professor did.

 

It was sloppy, dirty and somewhat painful, but great nonetheless. Kazu begged for more as his elbows and knees dug the bed and his ass was being pounded by the teacher who held him by the hips with one hand and touched his dick with the other.

 

At first the street performer tried to muffle his moans, and he became more unsuccessful as his orgasm approached. He soon was releasing his cum onto the bed, and Satoshi followed soon after falling on Kazu’s back.

 

The artist pulled away after a little while disposing the used condom, “Don’t you…?” he started to say but then stopped trying to find a better choice of words to put it, “Does your…?” He tried again, “Do you…?”

 

“My mother knows I go out with both guys and girls, and she knows what happens when I bring people over. She gets annoyed, but usually doesn’t say anything, so relax, ok?”

 

Did the teacher really expect Nino to relax after saying that? It seemed so, because the next thing he knew he was being dragged to the shower and after that he wore some of Satoshi’s clothes. Luckily for him, Mrs. Ohno had already left for work and so had his father, so he didn’t have to put up with awkwardness and he let out a relieved sigh. The clock in the kitchen said it was still really early, he relaxed and enjoyed breakfast.

 

“Does Yuri know…?” He said as they went downstairs again, suddenly remembering Satoshi was supposed to be in a relationship.

 

“I’ve told him I’m not his boyfriend in the traditional sense, but I think he’s still too young to get it, but he will, he’s a smart boy.”

 

“Are you going to tell him about me?”

 

“Sure”

 

“Won’t it hurt him?”

 

“It’s more hurtful to lie.”

 

Satoshi started gathering stuff around the room as Nino waited, trying to get out of his way, but the room was so filled with stuff he accidentally knocked some things off the worktable, including the sketch pad in which the teacher worked last night. It landed open and Satoshi shot from the other side of the room to close it smiling embarrassed, but it was too late the magician had already seen it, it was still unfinished, but he unmistakably had looked at himself playing the guitar.

 

“I’m sorry if it’s too creepy.” The teacher said apologetic.

 

“What?” He said snatching the sketchpad to watch it closely.

 

“Sorry… it’s just… Sho’s birthday is coming and since he’s got everything he could need, I thought I’d give him a couple of… sketches… look…” The teacher turned a few pages to show him another sketch, this one was Masaki’s, and this seemed finished already, and had the little signature in the corner “Satoshi”. In this drawing, the animal lover had sunglasses on, and he was making a goofy face, but still looked hot. “I did it from that photograph” he said, pointing to what it seemed a page torn out from some tabloid. “But I didn’t have a picture of you so…”

 

“It’s ok, it looks…” Nino said reaching to touch the pad but what it looked like he never got to say because a car horn interrupted him from the outside.

 

“Our ride is here.”

 

Sho was waiting in the car outside, fidgeting with his phone, Nino’s phone rang loudly startling all three of them. The student gaped pressing the ‘end call’ button. The magician climbed into the passenger’s seat grinning.

 

“I wanted to see you last night.” He said doing his seat belt.

 

“Why didn’t you call, Kazu?” Sho asked stretching his arm to pat him on the nape of the neck before pulling him to a small timid kiss.

 

“Satoshi asked me to come over.” He said after breaking the kiss. The teacher smiled from the backseat.

 

“We are seeing each other later, right?” Nino asked perkily, “I miss you… since you went back to school I haven’t seen much of you…”

 

“Yeah, sure…” The student answered but he seemed a little uninterested, “Where should I drop you?”

 

Kazu felt dejected as he walked away from the car in front of Jun’s building, his smile breaking as he made his way to the lift. Up in Toma’s and Jun’s flat, the former was eating breakfast as the latter poured coffee, he smiled when he saw the magician.

 

Kazu sunk on the couch thinking about how Satoshi had said Sho and Masaki get bored easily, and feeling pretty much zero motivation to go out and perform. When Jun had sent his lover to work he sat next to him, and the performer leaned on him allowing him to throw an arm around his shoulders.

 

“What’s up? Where did you spend the night?”

 

“Satoshi’s, didn’t you get my mail?”

 

“Unh… No, sorry, my phone’s battery ran out and I forgot to charge it until this morning”

 

“And you didn’t freak out? That’s new.”

 

A little smile played on the escort’s mouth before he said, “Well Toma was especially needy last night”

 

“You know what I love about you,  _Princess_?” Nino said with a smug smirk. “That even if you sell your body for a living you still can pull off the cute naïve look”

 

“Idiot”

 

“Just say Toma was horny”

 

“Yeah, yeah… whatever, Toma is a horn dog.”

 

“Nice  _Princess_ , give me the dirty details.”

 

“What can I tell you that you don’t know already?”

 

“Well you can sit today so I’m guessing you were no bottom. Not the way that boyfriend of you does it.” Jun blushed a very dark shade of red, and Nino smirked again, trying to get him to look him in the eye. He loves to see Jun embarrassed, he was oh so cute, he kissed the escort on the corner of his mouth.

 

Then Jun stood up stretched his body and walked away, “I’m going back to bed, I’m tired.”

 

“Can I come with you?” the magician asked walking right behind him.

 

“I’m not fucking you, I’m too tired”

 

“That’s okay; Satoshi took good care of me earlier.” Jun stopped in his tracks and turned around to see him.

 

“Slut”

 

“Aww… don’t call me that, Jun.”

 

“Was it good?” The escort asked as he made the rest of his way to the bed.

 

“His mother was practically in the next room.” Kazu answered as they lay down.

 

“Kinky.” Jun said pulling him into an embrace.

 

“A little sick actually.” He cuddled against the other man’s chest.

 

“You went through it either way…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So was it good?”

 

“Not as good as you  _Princess_.”

 

“Asshole”

 

“Exactly”

 

“I want details anyways.”

 

“What can I tell you that you don’t know already?”

 

Kazu woke up because Jun was tugging him to do so, and he jumped the guy pressing him against the mattress and kissing him softly, and the escort let him, until he tried to yank the sweat pants off.

 

“Don’t.” He said shifting away from him, “I’m going to have some friends over for dinner, and I know you’ll only complain and bitch about how I’m not paying attention to you.” Jun said in one quick breath, as if he had rehearsed it, and had to say it all before he forgot about it. “So pick up your trunk or your guitar and work for a while, then come back at seven.”

 

“The hell… I don’t wanna work today.”

 

“I don’t care if you go out there and sleep on a bench, just get out and be back by seven.”

 

“Jesus, Jun, what put your panties on a twist?” The magician pouted changing his clothes for some of Jun’s just to annoy him, but the escort only bit his cheek and said nothing, “You weren’t totally psycho this morning.”

 

“Sorry, it’s only I really need you to leave, so I can clean and have dinner ready, I didn’t mean to sleep for as long as we did, and now I don’t have enough time!”

 

“Relax,  _Princess_ , I’m out.”

 

“Be here by seven.” He repeated. “Please, I want you to meet my friends.” He took the smaller body in his arms for a bit, “Ok?”

 

“Yeah, ok.” Kazu disentangled himself pecking Jun’s mouth before starting to walk towards the exit.

 

“I’ll wait for you at seven.”

 

“I heard.” He said picking his guitar up and getting out.

 

“Promise.”

 

“I promise, Jun.” He smiled before closing the door behind him.

 

The musician wandered through the streets and decided for a corner to start his halfhearted performance, with a halfhearted set of songs that earned him halfhearted tips which he half hearted spent on a nearby arcade. He tried to call Sho to see if they could meet for lunch. But the student never answered the call, then he tried Masaki’s number, and he had to wait a little while before he heard the perky voice in the other side of the line.

 

“Hey, Kazu what’s up?”

 

“I’m hungry.” Masaki didn’t make a sound for a moment, waiting to hear something else. “Invite me to lunch.”

 

“I can’t…”

 

“Oh, Sorry…”

 

“Wait, do you have your cards with you?”

 

“Yeah I always do.”

 

“I need a favor.”

 

Masaki made Nino wear something almost formal, and took him to a big fancy restaurant, where they met some people. In the way there, the animal enthusiast tried to explain the favor, but he was so nervous he actually couldn’t, but the magician understood he wanted him to entertain some people.

 

After a little conversation Kazu realized they were some representatives from a big pet food and accessories manufacturer from whom Masaki was trying to get support for the shelter. Nino had learnt how to be charming throughout the years, and charming he was all the duration of the lunch and made the executives laugh and like him, and when it was time to talk business Masaki stepped in, he was definitely not in his bubbly, dorky self, not as the magician knew him until then; it made the street performer gape as he stated the facts about the shelter and how would they use the help obtained from them.

 

As they left the restaurant, Masaki was quiet and his face had dimmed. Kazu took a long look at him while he waited him to start the car, but the other didn’t. The animal lover stared at the wall of the parking lot in front of him, and suddenly started to cry.

 

“Why are you crying?”  Kazu asked putting his hand on the taller man’s shoulder. “Masaki?” he tried again when the other didn’t react, and cupped his face with a hand forcing him to look in his direction. 

 

“Did I mess it up?” He said at last in a very soft voice.

 

“No, you were great.”

 

“We have to wait now…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“They are meeting some other people from other shelters before deciding which ones they will support this year, it would be the first year for us if we can get it… but I shouldn’t get my hopes up… I messed it up…”

 

“No you didn’t, you were great.” Kazu repeated cleaning the tears that had fell on Masaki’s cheeks with his fingers, then he leaned to peck him on the lips. “Don’t cry, okay?” the other nodded and started the car.

 

“I’ve got to go somewhere now, and I can’t take you with me, is it okay if I drop you off to Jun’s?”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“It’s a little past three”

 

“Mmh… No, drop me in a park near Jun’s place, I can’t go in yet. It’s okay.”

 

Kazu sighed as he saw the car go away, and looked for a place to start playing his guitar, not without trying to reach Sho first, to be ignored one more time. He played, but he didn’t feel like working at all, the only thing he wished right now was to curl on Jun’s bed cuddle, and sleep for a while, then jump to Sho’s bed, but after he decided to change the place to work, the student still wasn’t answering his phone.

 

He sighed and looked at the phonefor the time, and it was 15 minutes before seven, he cursed before trying to reach Sho one more time and then started walking to Jun’s place. The clock behind the entrance desk said it was ten past seven when he got into the building. When he approached the apartment’s door he could hear the conversation noise seep outside, he was glad Jun’s guests had already arrived, that way the guy wouldn’t yell at him for being tardy. He opened the door with his key and went in to find Sho and Masaki sitting on the sofa and in front of them, Jun and Toma were sitting on the floor and Yuri and Satoshi were cramped on an armchair.

 

“We were waiting for you.” Jun said taking his hand and guiding him to sit besides Sho, the magician soon found a gin tonic in his hand. He looked at every one expecting to someone to tell him what’s going on, but no one did. They carried on with their small talk as they were doing when Kazu arrived.

 

“The results arrived.” Sho spluttered after a short silence.

 

“What? Did you see them?”

 

“No, it’s your information I have no right to see it if you don’t want me to.” Sho smiled softly as Masaki held his arm.

 

“We wanted to be together.” Jun said kneeling in front of him. “We all got our results.”

“Where are they?”

 

Sho took the zip lock bag from his jacket pocket and started handing the envelopes out to their rightful owners apologizing to Nino when he found the slight rip on his.

 

They all opened the letters in silence. The magician watched them with a dry mouth, unable to move, he probably had been avoiding thinking about this until now that he had the white plain envelope in his hands, fear was spreading through every muscle. He found himself unable to rip it open and stared at the letter Jun was reading still on the floor besides him. He couldn’t read anything but the bold letters that stated NEGATIVE somewhere lost between the other words, he turned to the other side and looked at Masaki’s letter that lay on his lap, and also a NEGATIVE flashed him. Toma put his on the table as he went to the kitchen to refill his beer, also a neg. The cutesy smile on the teacher’s and his boyfriend’s face told him that theirs were negative too.

 

“Do you want me to open it for you?” He heard Jun’s voice say while putting a hand on his knee. He shook his head and tried to get the envelope open but his hands were trembling so bad he dropped it under the coffee table. Jun crawled to get it and handed it back to the magician. “Kazu, you don’t have to do this alone…”

 

“Okay.” He said giving the envelope back to the escort, his hands were trembling a little too as he took out the letter. The simple action took forever in Nino’s mind.

 

Sho opened his envelope already sure it was a negative, as he confirmed later. He looked at the magician, noticing how he was staring at everyone else’s but his own results, he saw Jun offering him help and Kazu turning it down before dropping the letter to then let him pick it up and open it.

 

A small relieved smirk made its way to Jun’s face, which made the student jump up on the couch and crouch in front of him bending to see the letter; he too smiled and looked at Nino. Words weren’t necessary all of them knew by then. Sho placed a sweet kiss on Kazu’s cheek before letting Jun pull him to an embrace.

 

Jun turned away hiding his watering eyes and walking to the kitchen. “Let’s have dinner now, then.” He said before disappearing through the door.

 

Jun wanted to cook for them all, since Masaki and Sho usually were generous to them, and this was the only way he could think to repay that. The escort had come with the plan when he spoke with Sho about the results arriving, and the latter thought it would be a good idea to not tell the magician until they were all together so he wouldn’t run away. He avoided Kazu’s calls all day because he was afraid to let the truth slip and ruin the plan.

 

Sho was grateful and really really glad the fear was fading away and the conversation got lighter, and sillier as the tonics were gulped down and the food was eaten.

 

Satoshi had to slap his boyfriend’s abnormal big hands (for such a tiny person) away from his drink several times and Yuri pouted every time, since he was the only one not drinking. At 10 o’clock Satoshi excused himself to take the teen home. The youth protested but let the teacher take him anyways.

 

The topic started about drunken tales, and as Masaki was telling a story about him and his friends in London, Nino palmed his pocket to feel the deck of cards. He slid his hand to get it out and in his semi drunken state he spilled the cards all over the kitchen floor. He then kneeled to pick them up when a small movement caught his attention in the corner of his eye.

 

Sho’s legs were shifting a little bit, and Masaki’s hand was rubbing slowly against the fabric covering the student’s crotch. He lingered on the floor watching at the hand barely moving, it must have been like torture. He crawled further under the table as he heard the voices still above him.  When he paid attention, he could only hear three voices talking as the fourth was holding his breath to not let them know what the animal lover was doing to him.

 

He sat up on his heels when he reached the student and put his hands to Sho’s ankles to let him know he was there, and then started to brush his fingers against the toned calves and to his knees to push them apart gently. The man lowered a hand and tried to push him discreetly but Nino didn’t budge. His hands trailed his thighs to his crotch and joined Masaki’s briefly. The taller man was startled a bit before letting the magician work his way up to the button on Sho’s jeans.

 

“Kazu!” The student yelped and tried to get away but both the animal lover and the street performer held him in place.

 

“What are you doing down there, Kazu?” Jun asked playfully.

 

“I’m trying to blow Sho, do you mind?” Sho gulped with his hands holding his jeans in place as the others snickered.

 

“Not at all…” “Go ahead.” “No problem” the others answered with a hint of mockery in their voices.

 

“I mind” the student whined blushing.

 

“Liar,” Nino retorted grabbing the cock over the fabric. “Masaki has been jerking you off for the last thirty minutes.” He guessed sliding his hand to cup his balls. Sho trembled.

 

Masaki went red too when he heard it, and they stayed in silence for almost a whole minute before Jun asked something about the story being told before the interruption and then someone answered and the conversation was flowing again then the student put his hand on the table again and the street performer could then unbutton the jeans and pulled the zipper down to free the erection. Nino pumped the cock a couple of times before letting his lips caress the soft skin, enjoying the feel against his dry skin, then he opened his mouth just a little bit giving the shaft warm and wet little kisses from the balls to the tip. When he reached the slit on it he let his tongue roll against it slowly, and started making little circles around the head.

 

Sho’s breath hitched and the others went silent again, for a little moment before changing the topic. Kazu took the head between his lips still rubbing his tongue against it swirling it and enjoying the feel of his lover’s body jerk, his legs trembled slightly as he couldn’t find the way of snapping his hips and fuck the performer’s mouth.

 

Kazu smirked pulling away to try and pull the pants a little further down. Sho could then lift his hips a little bit so his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles. Kazu took the penis again in his hand and with the other one he cupped the balls before taking it again inside his mouth, swiveling his tongue around it faster than before sucking on it as he pulled back to almost have it outside his mouth then pushed it back in, repeating it several times, each time going deeper down his mouth.

 

Sho whimpered, aware that the conversation around him had died again and the three pairs of eyes were on him, but he found the situation incredibly hot even if it was embarrassing. He felt like pushing the guy away when Jun and then Toma peeked under the table for a little while, but then Kazu did that thing with his tongue leaving him defenseless. Masaki had his eyes fixed on the partial view he had on what was happening.

 

Sho lowered his hand to feel Masaki up, he wanted to know if he was hard, and he indeed was. He watched as Jun leaned towards Toma to give him a naughty kiss.

 

“Kazu, I’m coming” he said then. And felt the magician’s mouth suck harder and made him cum violently.

 

When Nino crawled out from under the table, Sho had his face hidden in his hands, and Masaki was grinning like an idiot while Jun and Toma made out on the other side of the table. He sat on Masaki’s lap and kissed him deeply; sharing the taste of Sho’s cum as they did the first time they had kissed about a month ago. Kazu nearly jumped out of his skin when Sho embraced him from behind.

 

“Let’s move” Jun said tearing Toma apart from him, already taking off his t-shirt and walking behind Sho brushing his hand against the slopping shoulders. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” He said before walking out, Toma followed, then Nino did too pulling Masaki along with him. Sho stepped out of his pants and boxers before going after all of them.

 

Inside the bedroom Masaki was pressed against the closet door by Toma’s body, and Jun tilted his head to let the magician run his lips on his neck.

 

Nino had already stripped down his boxers, and his hands were undoing the escort’s belt. Sho approached them and let Jun trap him with his arms around the thick neck and smiled at them before crashing their mouths together.

 

Jun sighed into Sho’s mouth as the magician’s hands closed around his dick. “How come this is the second time you end up as the horny fairy initiating the orgy?” Jun asked looking how Masaki’s long limbs bended awkwardly as he was supporting Toma’s weight when he cupped his ass almost lifting him from the ground making out with him against the closet door. Sho’s fingers trailed the escort’s cheeks making him rip his eyes from his boyfriend and former client to look into the beautiful eyes in front of him feeling sandwiched between Kazu and the student.

“This time it wasn’t me, it was that idiot swallowing your boyfriend’s face over there.” Kazu stated as he kissed his way down Jun’s spine reaching the butt and scraping it with his teeth. Jun hissed, Sho pulled apart and examined him.

 

“So pretty.” He said before leaning to bite on his neck, not noticing the escort’s surprised face.

“I know.” Kazu replied kissing Sho’s fingers firmly anchored on Jun’s hips.

 

Jun turns his head to see his boyfriend with his legs wrapped around Masaki’s waist, and the latter held him by the ass. Toma had his head thrown back and eyes closed as the animal lover licked his Jaw. Then his attention got drawn away as the magician’s mouth started to get closer to his hole and the fingers dug his ass cheeks to spread them apart. Jun let a whimper out his throat when the tongue brushed the crevice.

 

Masaki threw the photographer on the bed as he fumbled in a drawer to find lube. Kazu stood up and walked towards the bed and helped Toma to finish getting rid of his clothing, and receiving help to get rid of the remaining boxers. The animal lover kneeled between Toma’s legs spreading them further apart, then turned to the magician, smiling at him and showing him something. “Look what I found” he said pushing the plastic object into Kazu’s hand, who looked at it confused. Jun snorted kneeling on the bed too, followed by Sho. “Don’t you know what it is, Kazu?” Jun mocked a little.

 

“Of course I do!” The magician retorted, looking both offended and embarrassed. “But I’ve never… used one.” Jun snickered some more.

 

“I’d like to see you using it.” Sho said as he pushed the escort to bend over and kneeled behind him. He brushed his hands against the ass in front of him and took the lube from Masaki and started slicking his fingers. “C’mon Kazu…”

 

“Is it even clean?”

 

“Of course it is.” Toma said examining his boyfriend’s face. “You think a perfectionist as your  _Princess_  here would keep dirty toys in his drawer?” That comment earned him a slap on his forehead and a chuckle from Nino. Then the photographer’s eyes rolled upwards when Masaki pushed the first finger inside him.

 

The magician turned to see how Sho was preparing Jun. “Don’t just stare, put that thing in your ass.” The student said as the escort pushed his hips against the finger inside him. The lube lay discarded on the bed and Kazu picked it up to cover the plug with it.

 

“C’mere” Jun said pointing somewhere in front of him. “I’ll do it.”  His voice sounded ragged as Sho ministrations quickened.

 

The street performer obliged spreading his legs in front of Jun who was staring at the semi-hard cock hungrily. The hands were there cupping Kazu’s balls pulling on his cock to be fully hard, prodding the anus to open it and started pushing the toy inside. The magician opened his eyes to see what was happening around. Masaki had his lips wrapped around Toma’s length and Toma was Kissing Jun and moaning.

 

Sho had his hand pulling and pushing inside Jun as he trailed his spine with his lips. The plug felt thicker than a finger or two and he writhed reaching Jun’s hand to move faster around his arousal, but Sho yanked it away holding him by the wrist. Nino pulls it, not to free himself but to feel the firm touch and a little pain.

 

“Ah… Jun” he manages to say when his dick goes into the escort’s mouth, his hands pulling and pushing the plug inside him. Nino sees Sho positioning behind Jun and how he started doing him. Toma’s legs were on Masaki’s shoulders and the whole bed shook with the shelter donor’s thrusts.

 

Soon Kazu was shooting into Jun’s mouth, Toma had already spilled on his own stomach, and Masaki lay on top of him exhausted and breathing heavily. Jun and Sho came soon too.

 

In his afterglow Nino felt Jun creep up his body and cradled him in his arms, then Sho climbed on the bed and lay by his side kissing his cheek and neck, he could feel how Masaki and Toma made themselves comfortable on the rest of the bed.

 

‘Like this.’ Kazu thought. ‘Just like this. Home, that’s how it feels’ and he’s not thinking just about the pleasure or the afterglow. It’s about the people he is with. He had never felt so in love, and the thing was, he wasn’t in love with a person or two; he was in love with the way all of them together made him feel.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Sho’s birthday arrived, they had a party, and it was nearly as wild as Christmas party. Masaki’s friends Ryo, Tatsuya and the others couldn’t believe their childhood friends were together, even if they weren’t the straightest or manliest to begin with, it was as a surprise for them to be together, and all gooey eyed when they were around some people they barely knew. But in the end they seemed so happy, they couldn’t help but be happy for them.

 

Nino woke up in the bathtub, his body aching from the position he had slept in and his head seemed to be split open. On the bathroom floor, Ryo was passed out next to the toilet. Slowly, the magician got out of the tub and went to the living room, where Jun was sleeping on the largest couch and Masaki lay on top of him, both barely fitting on the sofa.  Some people had passed out on the other couch and on the floor. In the kitchen, there were still some traces of alcohol, drugs and food. Kazu went to the fridge and pulled out some water, then found the aspirins in a drawer and took a few.

 

There was a loud ring from the land line, and it stirred everyone into consciousness, he heard Sho’s voice from the bedroom and walked towards it.

 

“I’ll be right down.” He said hanging up the phone and then turning to see the magician standing against the doorframe. Sho was naked under his bed sheets. Satoshi and Toma were looking for their clothes too. The student smiled and made a gesture to tell Kazu to come over. “Seems like my father’s birthday present is here, wanna come and take a look?” He said walking to his closet and putting on a parka and some sweatpants.

 

Birthday present turned out to be a brand new car. Sho informed Kazu that it was like a tradition since he was 16. His father always gave him a new car for his birthday.

 

“And what do you do with the old one? You give it back?” Kazu asked.

 

“No, it’s mine, I usually sell it, but a couple of years ago I had a girlfriend who made me give it to an auction charity event.” He answered frowning little bit.

 

“Don’t worry, prince charming, I won’t make you give your car to charity. Let’s go for a ride in the new car!” Sho laughed and they went for a spin.

 

February was just around the corner, and Kazu started to split his week some days he lived at Masaki’s house and helped him a little with the animals. Some days he stayed at Jun’s house, making Toma bring the newspaper every evening to look at the classified ads for cars.  And he spent some days at Sho’s apartment too, mostly on weekends.

 

Jun didn’t like the Idea of him going away again, but he said nothing to upset the magician, because after all the years behind them, he knew he would upset the magician and only speed up his departure, so he watched in silence as the guy circled ads.

 

The days were growing warm already, but the nights were still cold, so Nino didn’t really make an effort to leave. Sho was avoiding the subject too, he acted as if he didn’t notice how the magician looked at the cars with ($) dollar symbols on their windshields, or how the guy seemed to sit restless whenever they were quiet enough, but when they were alone, when not even Masaki could see them, Sho would hug him tight and desperately as if he could embed him to his own body.

 

Masaki, on the other hand, made very obvious attempts to show him all the stuff he would be missing if he left Buena Ventura, taking him to arcades, restaurants and parks every time he could.

 

Satoshi had said nothing but “send me a postcard”.

 

At Tuesday afternoon, the street performer received a call from a very excited Masaki, but the guy tended to be pretty incoherent whenever he was excited and the only thing he could understand from the call was that he was picking him up in a few minutes, so he packed up the tricks in his trunk and waited in a corner until he arrived.

 

When he was able talk a little bit more with him, Kazu could start putting pieces of information together, as the other spoke (still incoherently) about what happened, it turned out the guys they met with the other day had been impressed with the presentation and not only they were giving the shelter their support but had put their good word with the city’s management, if they accomplished what they had proposed in the meeting within a year they would be given a terrain to expand their shelter. Masaki was finally thinking about telling Sho about the shelter, so he wanted to have a diner that same night in his house and invite Jun, Toma and Satoshi too.

Kazu had to convince him not to cook but to order some take out to avoid culinary catastrophe in such a happy day. So Kazu helped him to tidy up the place, take out some of the pets so they wouldn’t trouble the guests. Around seven thirty Satoshi arrived with Sho, both intrigued by the news. After a little while Toma arrived, he was alone since he had left his car for Jun to run some errands and a co-worker had dropped him there. Both student and teacher kept trying to snatch a slice of pizza but Masaki was waiting for Jun to come to start eating, but it was getting late and the escort wasn’t there.

 

“Where’s Jun?” Kazu asked Toma as Sho and Masaki prepared some drinks in the kitchen and laughed. The professor was sitting on the couch spacing out.

 

“I don’t know, he should have finished his errands ages ago…” The photographer looked preoccupied, and pulled out his cell phone and punched the keys to dial Jun’s cell. “He’s not answering.”

 

“I don’t think he had a meeting today, did he?”

 

“No he didn’t… Maybe a client called…. But he would have mailed me, he usually does…”

 

“I talked with  _Princess_  when Masaki invited him he agreed to come…” Kazu tried to call him too with the same results. “Call the house number.”

 

“Yeah…” Toma dialed again, but he turned pale and tried it again. “The line is dead.”

 

“Don’t worry, maybe he unhooked it to take a bath, you know how he is… Maybe he lost track of time.” Kazu said but neither of them found it believable. When Sho and Masaki came back with the drinks their smiles faltered as they noticed the concerned looks on Toma and Nino’s faces.

 

“What happened? Where’s Jun?” Masaki asked.

 

“He’s not picking up the phone and the house phone is dead.” Kazu said. “Sho, please take me to his house…”

 

“I’m going too.” Toma said standing up.

 

“Yeah, and Masaki and Satoshi can stay to call us if Jun comes.”

 

“Sure, or you call us to tell us where the hell he is”

 

The ride from Masaki’s house to the apartment took longer than usual, or so Kazu thought fidgeting as he was uncomfortable in the back seat as Toma looked out of the window with a furrowed brow.

 

When they arrived at last, both Toma and Kazu bolted out of the car telling Sho to stand by and they would be back soon. They rode the elevator in silence and when the door opened they could see the beam of light coming out of the apartment’s door ajar. They ran towards it and pushed the door open. The blood in both men’s veins froze as the scene they found was really disheartening. The usually extremely neat place was turned upside down and the faint smell of urine permeated the air.

 

“Jun?” Toma called faintly as he and the magician hesitated at the door, then Kazu tried to call him a little louder. Then they heard a small groan coming from the bedroom and they rushed to it turning over the torn furniture and stuff .

 

The acrid smell was stronger there, and even if they both somehow expected it, the sight of the bundle of rags and blood that the escort was reduced to, made them loose their breath. Jun’s face was practically unrecognizable from the blood and bruises, his generally perfect hair was a mess, his left arm was bent at an odd angle and his body was barely covered by the scraps of what once were his clothes. Toma ran towards him and helped him to sit down as Kazu called 911.

 

“What happened Jun?” the photographer asked. But all Jun could muster was “husband” before getting a coughing fit from the blood pouring out his nose.

 

Kazu called Sho to tell him to stand by a little bit more. He was to call Masaki but decided against it until he knew which hospital Jun was being sent to. Toma was crying cradling Jun against his chest telling him that everything was going to be all right, help was coming. Kazu couldn’t stand still; he walked over the broken stuff unable to approach the escort.

 

Sho and Kazu sent Toma in the ambulance with Jun, and then they went after them. The street performer then called Masaki to tell him what little he knew about what happened and what hospital they were going.

 

When they arrived at the hospital Toma was sitting in the waiting room pale as a piece of paper and crying his eyes out. Kazu held him until he stopped crying, and Masaki tried to make him have some coffee but the photographer only held the cup for a long while without sipping it. A few hours later a doctor came out but refused to give them any information or to let them go into the room because none of them were relatives.

 

It took a while to convince him that Jun had no relatives, and that Toma was his medical proxy, even if he hadn’t the papers with him. The doctor finally agreed to tell him Jun was okay, he only had a broken arm and nose, and all the other bruises were superficial, but he still wanted to keep him the night at the hospital because the escort had lost consciousness for a while after the attack.

 

Toma sighed in relief and went into the room followed by the others; the doctor had asked them to help keep him awake for a while, and when they came in and they saw Jun cleaned up and dressed again, they realized the blood and swollen flesh made the bruises seem more serious than they really were, and the anti-inflammatory medication was already working.

Jun was in pain because they couldn’t give him any pain medication until they were sure his head was okay. He tried to smile when they came into the room but it came out crooked and painful looking. Then they could relax a bit, but still looked concerned. Toma kissed him on the forehead and sat next to him.

 

Kazu kneeled besides him, caressing the fingers at the end of the cast. They were cold so he wrapped them carefully with his hand to try and warm them, “ _Princess_ …” he said, “What happened?”

 

Then he told the tale about how a client’s husband had found out about what his wife was doing with his money and tracked Jun down, and hired a couple of gorillas to beat him up. “The fucking coward stood aside and watched as they punched me and tore the place apart, and at the end the motherfucker took out his cock and started peeing all over the place like a fucking dog!” he finished and looked at Toma who held his hand trembling, containing his anger, but in the end he said nothing, staring at the cast covering the broken arm. They all remained silent for a little while then they started to give resentful, hurt exclamations until Jun stopped them from asking: “So, Masaki, what was the big news?”

 

Everybody’s attention centered on the animal lover who opened his eyes wide not sure of saying it. “I don’t know…”

 

“C’mon, Masaki.” Jun’s voice sounded nasal and weird because of his broken nose and bruises around his mouth but at the same time, he also seemed more like his usual self, “I need good news after this.”

 

Masaki shifted in his seat and scratched his nose hesitantly before making up his mind and speaking up, “I’ve been involved with a shelter for abandoned pets…” he started explaining about how he had come across the place, and how he started to volunteer to feed the animals to then start buying packs of pet food and small appliances to not trigger his parents’ suspicion about what was he doing with his allowance. He started pilling money he took out little by little on ATMs until he was able to buy a small amount of merchandise to sell in the shelter, then he started to find some donations to finance some souvenirs to sell to the people that came, then the place started to attract more people and a veterinarian started to volunteer to go once or twice a week to check on the animals they helped, until their sales started to give enough to afford one permanently, who started to consult the pets for which they had already found a home. At that point Sho interrupted with a confused look in his face, “How long have you been up to this?”

 

“Around two or three years…” Masaki answered shyly. “So a few weeks ago some pet food and accessories manufacturer made a summon to send proposals for projects to help stray pets and abandoned animals, so I put together a proposal for the shelter and they called me for an interview, and today I found out they are going to support the shelter.”

 

“That’s great!” Jun exclaimed.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this before?” Sho asked quietly without looking at him.

 

“It wasn’t anything at first, so I thought it wasn’t worth mentioning it… then you started your M.Sc. and I felt like getting the shelter a vet wasn’t enough of an accomplishment compared to yours and I wanted you to know when it was worth it…” Masaki shrunk in the couch his voice getting little as he went on until it died.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sho whispered crouching in front of him, Masaki looked up confused, “for making you feel that the things that were important to you didn’t matter, I’m sorry, and I’m glad you’re doing something that makes you feel happy…”

 

“I’m sorry for not telling you…” Masaki said hugging him tight.

 

After that they all started asking for details on the shelter. The talk started to get silly until a nurse came to check on the patient around midnight.

 

“You should go” Jun said after she left, “Toma and Satoshi have work tomorrow morning and Sho has school. I’m okay so I’d hate for you to miss it because of me.”

 

“I’ll stay here and call you immediately if anything changes.” Nino offered.

 

It took a little while to talk Toma into leaving Jun, but they finally ripped him away from the bed. The apartment was such a mess and the lock was broken, so they decided that Toma would stay at Sho’s place. Jun was discharged thenext afternoon. It pained Nino to watch him move so carefully slow. Toma had arranged for a locksmith to go and fix the lock of the apartment first thing in the morning and all of them gathered that afternoon to help them clean.

 

Jun had been stoic since it happened, he pretended it wasn’t a big deal, ‘hazards of the job’ he said when asked, but when he found his photo album torn into pieces he collapsed crying, Kazu was there to hold him stroking his hair. “It’s not about the broken stuff” he said when his crying subdued enough to speak, and there were a lot of broken stuff, a lot of carefully chosen furniture that was now unusable, and many broken houseware Satoshi was trying to mend. “I was going to leave it this year, play wife for a while, maybe start a café or something.” He continued rambling his hands digging a little painfully as he held the magician and cried some more. “…my home… how am I supposed to feel safe here anymore?”

 

“You can stay at my place as long as you need to…” Sho offered kneeling next to them. But Jun didn’t answer for a long time then he opened his eyes and looked at Toma and accepted.

 

Both Jun and his boyfriend ended up living with Sho for a week since the bed was one of the most damaged furniture and Toma had been working long hours and they just didn’t find time to go and buy a new one. By then the photographer was feeling uncomfortable freeloading like that, but Jun wasn’t ready to go back to their place yet.

 

Masaki had camped in the apartment to use the small office in a corner of Sho’s room to have the student near every time he needed advice for the shelter stuff, and every time the student complained about it halfheartedly, Masaki whined about how much he hated to work alone.

 

Truth be told, Sho was enjoying a lot having all of them around. He loved to come home to the delicious smell of Jun cooking, and the warm embrace of the animal lover instead of walking to an empty apartment which smelled like loneliness. He loved to see and sleep with both Masaki and Kazu every day, and the late movies with everyone cramped on the same couch. And even Satoshi, who barely set foot in there without being a party, had dropped in a couple of times.

 

Sunday arrived sooner than Sho wanted, and when he woke up late, his bed was empty, he could hear the noises coming from the living room, and apparently the Xbox360 that appeared one morning in his living room was on. He lay awake just listening and thinking not having enough motivation to leave the comfort of his own bed. The sheets still smelled like both Masaki and Kazu. He felt a little sadness fill his chest as he started thinking about how the magician had been focused on his quest for acquiring a car, and how now February was a week away from ending and Kazu seemed to be mentally away even if his body was next to him, and it hurt whenever he caught the wistful look as the street performer read the car ads and how he went teary eyed every time they sighted a road that led out of the city.

 

That same late Sunday morning Kazu was killing monsters in a videogame while Masaki watched him play from Nino’s lap. Sho wasn’t up yet and they had been listening to some rustling and noise from the guest room, where Toma and Jun slept, for quite some time now.

 

“I wanna see” Masaki said sleepily.

 

“Leave them alone” Kazu replied.

 

“But…”

 

“They have their door closed,” the performer interrupted, “if they wanted us there they would have opened or called us but they haven’t done either, so leave them alone.”

 

“I still wanna see.”

 

They stayed in silence for another while until the door opened and Jun joined them on the couch.

 

“Hey,  _Princess_ , what are we going to have for breakfast?” Nino asked sticking out his tongue as he did a difficult maneuver on the controller.

 

“Breakfast? You mean lunch?”

 

“Yeah… whatever, what are we eating?”

 

“Whatever you help me make.” He said in an annoyed but loving tone as he waved the cast on his arm.

 

“Masakiiii… help Jun to make breakfast…” Nino whined and the animal lover looked at the escort and smiled.

 

“Okay.”

 

“And don’t sex him up in the kitchen because I’m hungry.” Nino added as they made their way to the kitchen and it made Masaki giggle.

 

Sho was lost in his thoughts, as he had been for a while now, and he didn’t notice Kazu entering the room and he didn’t notice him there until he felt the bed move under the weight of the magician, he turned to look at him and Nino gave him a little wet kiss on his cheekbone.

 

“Wake up sleeping stud.” Kazu whispered in his ear. “Jun made lunch, and he says it is getting cold so get up before the  _Princess_ turn into the beast.” Sho chuckled and stretched before getting up and following him to the kitchen.

 

The student knew it couldn’t last, and it didn’t come as a surprise when Toma announced he wanted to go back to his place, even if Jun wasn’t saying anything he was obviously not ready to go back, even though he wasn’t entirely comfortable freeloading in Sho’s place. Nino managed to convince Toma to stay until Jun’s arm was all right, so he wasn’t alone when he needed help.

 

When he thought nobody was looking Jun sighed in relief, but Kazu was watching him and he kind of felt relieved too.

 

The next day, the street performer decided his quest for a car was getting pointless, and he came home early knowing Jun would be taking a nap and Masaki would be working in Sho’s office. He barged into Sho’s bedroom and straddled the animal lover who looked him confused.

 

“Hey Masaki.” Nino said once he knew he had the other man’s full attention.

 

“What’s up Kazu?”

 

“Teach me how to drive” He mumbled looking away and the animal lover arched his eyebrows.

 

“You mean you’ve been looking for cars all this time and you don’t even know how to drive?!?!”

 

“Forget it” He said standing up with his face all red.

 

“Sorry, of course I’ll teach you.” Masaki said holding him in place. “Just let me put this away or Sho will kill me.”

 

So they started to leave the apartment in the afternoon so Nino could practice and Sho started to feel even more anxious.

 

“Why are you teaching him?” Sho confronted Masaki.

 

“Because he will learn no matter who teaches him.” The student had to agree.

 

Jun wasn’t too happy about the driving lessons either, but he kept it to himself.

 

“How’s your arm?” Masaki asked about four days into the driving lessons. Nino had taken the car all by himself to bring some food.

 

The escort had been napping until Masaki walked in and sat on the bed beside him.

 

“It’s getting better, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Jun answered sleepily pulling him to lie down and hugging him.

 

“Good”

 

“Kazu is only a week or two away from leaving…”

 

“You reckon it would be that soon?” Masaki tightened his arms around the escort.

 

“Yeah…” They stayed in silence for a bit before Jun said, “I wish he would stay this time.” His voice was so low it made the animal lover think he hadn’t said anything until he realized Jun was still talking. “But at the same time I’d really hate if he stayed here and withered.”

 

“He’ll be safer once he gets his car”

 

“That’s true.”

 

“Maybe we can talk him into coming back every Christmas.”

 

“That would be nice.”

 

“Yeah.” They didn’t make a plan for accomplishing that because Toma walked in then and lay in bed with them and they forgot to make one.

 

What they didn’t know was Sho had been thinking along the same lines, and he had already made a plan, so when Kazu went to him to ask for help to pick a car he was ready to do it.

 

“Buy my car, my old car.” Sho said and Nino opened his eyes wide.

 

“I can’t afford it”

 

“Sure you can, I’ll take whatever you give me for it.”

 

“I’m not a fucking charity case Sho Sakurai IV”

 

“It’s not charity, I’m just protecting what I care for, and I’m not doing it for nothing I’ve got conditions too.”

 

“Oh… and those are…?”

 

“You won’t leave until spring break in two weeks, and when you leave I’ll go with you for a week, to be sure you treat the car right.”

 

“And what do you plan to do then?”

 

“I’ll take a plane, bus or anything from where we are and return here.” Kazu frowned and crossed his arms. “But it’s not all.”

 

“So, what else?”

 

“You have to have your cell phone on you all the time and come back to Buena Ventura for Christmas.”

 

Kazu studied Sho’s face and turned away, visibly furious. “I’ll think about it.” That night he didn’t go back to sleep to the apartment, he looked for Satoshi and stayed in his house.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last "official" chapter from "The Stray". The next ones are extras or side stories.

Kazu dragged the trunk in which he carried his tricks through the streets towards Satoshi’s parents’ home. He saw the young Yuri walking a little ahead from him and he called him.

 

“Hi!” the teen greeted the magician once he had caught up with him.

 

“Hello… are you going to Satoshi’s?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“I was heading there myself.” He commented as he kept walking.

 

“Really?” Yuri stopped.

 

“C’mon let’s go.” Kazu said once he realized he wasn’t being followed. “Yuri?” The boy flinched when he heard his name.

 

“You’re the only one of teacher’s friends who would call me by my name.”

 

“Don’t you like it?”

 

“Sure, Chinen is my father’s name, I’m not my father.”

 

“Good then, let’s go.”

 

“You’re sleeping with teacher.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“Do you really want to talk about this in the middle of the street?” The boy shook his head and finally started walking, and when they got to a less populated area the magician spoke again. “I’ve slept with Satoshi, but I’m kinda with Sho.” He said conversationally as he led the way.

 

“Kinda? What does that even means?” the teen’s voice sounded so strained, it made the magician stifle a chuckle.

 

“It means people don’t need to be in a formal relationship to love each other and also that is not true that crap that they sell you on TV and movies about ‘the one and only’, people can fall in love with several people…”

 

“Do you love teacher?”

 

“Sure do, just not as much as you do.”

 

“But you’re ‘kinda’ with Sho…”

 

“And if you must know, I’m also very much in love with Jun.”

 

“Then why are you with Sho and fooling around with my boyfriend?”

 

“Because all of us love each other in different ways, and deeply, I might add.” They walked a few blocks in silence before the magician noticed the depressed pout in the boy’s face. “Don’t look so sad, I’m sure Satoshi loves you…”

 

“Oh, yeah? Then why would he sleep with you but not with me?”

 

“Have you ever thought how much shit would Satoshi be in if someone besides us knew about him kissing you?”

 

“I’ll be eighteen this year!”

 

“Do you think that matters? If you really loved him you’d wait, and let him wait in his own way.” Yuri stared at the magician grumpily.

 

“I guess you’re right…” he said reluctantly and sighed.

 

“Him sleeping with me, Sho, Masaki, Toma or Jun…”

 

“That’s a lot of people!!” Yuri interrupted stomping a little.

 

“Let me finish! What I mean is Satoshi is only human, and has needs, so he sleeping with us is just that don’t dwell on it for too long.”

 

“But… but… I thought we were a couple…”

 

“Have you even talked about it with him?”

 

“He said he loved me…”

 

“And I’m sure he does.” He added when the teen didn’t elaborate. “The thing is… love is not about binding people to you, love is just a feeling, and it can bind you to someone but that doesn’t mean the other one is going to be bound by it… so it’s about letting the other be free, and choose as many times as he or she has to, fidelity is just a lie, just an excuse to hurt, loyalty is more important…”

 

“I don’t get it.” Yuri said after a brief silence. They stood in front of Satoshi’s house.

 

“It has no logic, so stop trying so hard to find it… but don’t worry; you’ll get it sooner or later.” He said taking Yuri’s hand and guiding him to the side door and knocking on it.

 

When Satoshi opened he had his working goggles on and paint all over his clothes, the teacher smiled mischievously when he saw them and let them in. Turned out to be, they had arrived just in time to help the artist with his latest project, it wasn’t a painting so he couldn’t just shove it in the easel, and it wasn’t flat so he couldn’t just work on it on the table. But somehow he had managed to paint one of the egg shaped thing’s side, and it was filled with a complicated, abstract design, and he made his guests hold it while he applied clay on the other side making 3-D carvings on it.

 

“So what brings you here?” Satoshi asked as he prepared some more clay. “I wasn’t expecting either of you, what are you doing together?”

 

“We weren’t together, we just happened to run into each other.” Kazu said when the boy suddenly found the table really interesting. “I came here because I need a place to crash tonight.”

 

“What about Sho?”

 

“We argued, so I need sanctuary, please let me stay the night? I’d go with Jun but, you know he’s living at Sho’s for the time being.”

 

“Sure, no problem.” Yuri’s face was red and looking very frustrated. “So what are YOU doing here, Yuri?”

 

“My parents aren’t home, and I wanted to see you.”

 

“Where are they now?”

 

“Europe.”

 

“Does your guardian know you’re here?”

 

“No…” Satoshi sighed but said nothing more, he just kept working for a while, when he was satisfied he took the egg shaped thing and placed it on the table to dry. “You should leave now, Yuri. Do you want me to call you a cab?” The youngling was pouting childishly.

 

“No, I want to stay here.”

 

“You can’t stay Yuri.” Satoshi got close to his little boyfriend cleaning his hands with a rag. “And you really shouldn’t come without telling someone you’re here… next time you do it I’m not letting you in.”

 

“But they won’t let me come all the time!”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t come all the time.” Nino shrunk in his place, wanting to become furniture or something and not be there. Yuri’s tears begin rolling down his cheeks. “Don’t cry, it’s not like I don’t want you here…”

 

“Then what is it?” He asked quietly.

 

“I don’t like lies, and lately you’ve been lying a lot for me… to be with me… and I hate the fact that you’re becoming one heck of a liar… and I hate I’m doing that to you, because I love you pure as you are…”

 

“I’m not that ‘pure’”

 

“Yes you are, or at least used to be. So please call your guardian and tell her you’re here and to come and get you… is late.” Satoshi made the boy call with the loudspeaker function on, so he could hear him call and be sure Yuri wouldn’t just pretend to call. After the call was over, the teacher headed to the bathroom and the boy sat on the bed, he looked dejected and he was still crying a lot.

 

“You really should stop crying, Yuri.” Nino said sitting next to him patting him on the shoulder and handing him some tissue.

 

“He doesn’t want me anymore.” The boy whispered cleaning his nose.

 

“He didn’t say that, he’s protecting you.” Nino said trying to reason with the teen. “And you really, really shouldn’t let your guardian see you crying like a little girl with a skinned knee. If I was your guardian and I came to get you and found you like this, I’d think the man had done something terrible to you and never let you come back…” Yuri lifted his head and saw the magician with attention. “It’s true, so stop crying okay?” the boy nodded and cleaned his nose once more.

 

Satoshi came back from the bathroom he sat at the other side of the boy and took some tissue to clean his face tenderly, smiling softly, Yuri smiled back. “Good, world is a better place when you smile, did I ever tell you that?” the smile on the boy’s face widened and his cheeks went red. The teacher leaned and brushed his lips over the boy’s cheeks, and then he stood up and started tidying the space where he had been working. It was all it took to turn the depressed boy into a chirping teenager again.

 

When the woman who was supposed to be Yuri’s guardian arrived, she apologized profusely and thanked the teacher for taking care of the boy.

 

“No problem, he’s welcome to practice in my study every time he wants to, just call before to be sure I’m actually here.” Satoshi said and sent them away with a little wink filled with complicity.

 

Once they were alone the teacher lay on the bed and stretched, Kazu stood there, not knowing what to do, then Satoshi waved his hand indicating him to come and lie next to him.

 

“So…” The magician said carefully as he got next to him. “You’re not banging the Chinen boy…”

 

“Of course not… we made out at Sho’s party, he soiled his pants and that’s about as far it has gone.”

 

“I thought…”

 

“I know…” Satoshi laughed. “I let Sho and Masaki think that because they’re really funny trying to ‘talk some sense to me’ but they never really get to bring up the topic, they get too embarrassed.” Kazu looked at him, trying hard to find what the fun thing about it was. “Look, You actually asked so I’m telling you, and I haven’t taken the idea out of their heads because they’ve never asked, like Sho or Masaki both who just assume I am doing it with him, or like Jun or Toma who simply don’t care…”

 

“You said you were not his first.” Nino said remembering the afternoon with the cheese cake.

 

“He’s no virgin all right. I was… no I am amazed of how many bed partners he’s had over the years since I met him. The youth are in such a rush nowadays…”

 

“You talk like an old man.” Nino laughed at him, and Satoshi agreed chuckling too.

 

“So… why did you argue with Sho?” The magician shifted on the bed to face him.

 

“You know I wanna buy a car?” Satoshi nodded shifting as well to look at him as they spoke. “Well, Sho offered to sell me his old car for the same money I’d pay for any other car.”

 

“That’s a nice car…”

 

“That’s true, but it’s too nice, a luxury car too, and that’s why I don’t want it… I’m homeless, I live out of people’s kindness and their belief about being someone who needs help. Do you think I’ll be getting much kindness doing magic tricks if when I arrive I climb down that thing?” Satoshi shook his head. “But that’s not the only reason I don’t want that car.”

 

“And what are the other reasons”

 

“The way he proposed it!” Nino said frowning. “He started making all this conditions to sell me the car, I mean if he wants to do it, then he should, but why must he be such an asshole sometimes?”

 

“What kind of conditions?”

 

“Things like…” Kazu said and then mimicked the pompous tone Sho sometimes used. “You’ll take me with you, and I’ll watch over you like a kid, and you’re calling every day at eight and you have to come back for Christmas and stuff like that…” Satoshi snickered. “What? Why are you grinning like that?”

 

“Well… It’s kind of obvious, isn’t it?” He said smirking but when Kazu still looked confused he elaborated. “I guess not… Sho wants you to stay.”

 

“I know that…” Nino lay on his back looking at the ceiling noticing for the first time the paintings on it.

 

“But he also wants you to be happy and free to go… so instead of forbidding you to go he’s helping you so you want to come back to him, at least once a year…”

 

“It sounds so sad if you say it that way…” the magician pouted.

 

“I don’t think it’s sad, it’s great, I mean, now, no matter where you go or where you travel there will be somewhere where you know someone is waiting for you and they love you with all of your quirks and even if you’re away. Isn’t it great?”

 

“I’d love to take you… all of you on the road.”

 

“Well Sho offered to go with you… at least for a week.”

 

“I didn’t say it was for a week.”

 

Satoshi laughed.

 

“He told me about it over lunch a few days ago.” They went quiet for a while just looking at the ceiling. “You know? I understand why you want to go, I really do. But I don’t get why you wouldn’t want to come back… wouldn’t you miss… them?”

 

“Of course I’ll miss you, you and Yuri included, and I do want to come back, I was thinking about coming back for Christmas anyways…”

 

“I’m glad, because I’ll miss you too.” Satoshi coiled around Nino Nuzzling his neck.

 

“But I’m so angry at the way he asked… he could have been less… well tyrant.” The magician said wrapping the teacher in his arms.

 

“I agree.”

 

“I’m going to get back at him for it”

 

“What are you going to do?” Kazu smirked and winked.

 

Jun scolded Sho when he arrived home minus one magician, but when he heard the explanation behind the disappearance he sighed and sat beside the student passing his arm around the sloping shoulders.

 

“Do you think I blew it?” Sho asked leaning his head on Jun’s chest.

 

“No, it was a good plan, but Kazu… he’s too much of a stray and a lot like a lonesome, untamed cat… he’s still learning to have someone to take care of him.

 

“What are we going to do if he doesn’t come back?”

 

“He will…” Jun smirked. “He gave me his savings to put them in my bank account.” Sho smiled and relaxed into the escort’s embrace.

 

A little later Sho got a mail from Satoshi telling him Nino was there and he was spending the night there, so he should come and fetch both of them in the morning. So when Sho got to Satoshi’s place, he expected to be at the receiving end Kazu’s wrath and he would stand it and hope for Jun to fix it as he said he would.

 

They came out of the house and Kazu crawled into the passenger seat and kneeling on it he kissed Sho deeply. “I missed you last night” the magician whispered in Sho’s ear so Satoshi wouldn’t listen and then slid on the student’s lap, “Ditch school, let’s do something”

 

“Did you think about what we talked about last night?” Sho asked softly, and Nino rolled his eyes and climbed down the student’s lap with a sigh.

 

“Yes I did”

 

“And…?”

 

“We’ll talk about it later.”

 

“Okay, let’s drop Satoshi at school and go somewhere” Kazu smiled nodding. The teacher hid his smirk as the car started.

 

 

“So… where do you want to go?” Sho asked once the teacher had got out of the car and waved them good bye.

 

“Sho,” Kazu said stretching his arm to tangle his fingers in the student’s hair, “take me home, Sho.” Nino was looking out the window and it made him restless, “lay me on your bed, make love to me and then just…” the street performer made a dramatic silence trying not to smirk. “Just let me go.” He finished biting his lower lip.

 

“Okay.” Sho said and a knot started to form in his throat.

 

Both rode the car in silence for the rest of the way. When they exited the parking lot they held hands and Sho led the way to the lift, Kazu could feel him trembling a little during the elevator ride, and they went into the apartment where Jun stopped watching TV to look at them but said nothing. The magician let Sho drag him to the bedroom.

 

As soon as they were out of Jun’s sight the student hugged him tight and kissed him sweetly and hungrily guiding him to lie on the bed, and when Sho strayed from his mouth to nibble on his neck Kazu felt the wet trails under his eyes and he was startled.

 

“Sho, stop.” But he didn’t, he just continued licking and sucking at his skin. “Stop, Sho.”

 

“Didn’t you want this?” He asked stopping but not looking at him.

 

“You’re crying” Sho didn’t move, or say anything for a little while then he continued touching the little patch of skin uncovered when his shirt rode up his stomach when he lay down. “I’m sorry, stop, Sho, stop, It doesn’t have to be today, I’m not going yet.” He said as he struggled to wrap him in his arms and legs to stop him from moving.

 

“Damn Kazu, you scared me” he sighed pressing his face against Kazu’s neck.

 

“I don’t… I didn’t mean to…”

 

“When are you going then?” Sho tried to get out of the embrace, but the street performer held him in place.

 

“It depends.” He replied losing his grip when he felt Sho relax a little.

 

“On what?” the student asked lifting his head to see his face.

 

“On if the deal stands once I made my counteroffer.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“I’ll tell you when it’s time, now let’s just call  _Princess_  to cuddle with us,” He said looking at Jun who was standing in the door way and signaled him to come over. The escort walked towards them and crawled to their side. They shifted so Kazu could wrap his arms around Jun and Sho spooned behind him.

 

“It feels so good like this… So good.” Kazu said after a while, wiggling between them. “This is what I’m going to miss the most.”

 

“Kazu?” Jun said sharing a concerned look with Sho, but when the magician lifted his head to see him, he forgot what he was going to say and he said, “I love you,” instead.

 

“I love you too,  _Princess_ ” Kazu smiled then turned to Sho and repeated, “I love you too.” The student startled but then he said it “I love you too.”

 

“Good.” The street performer let his head fall back on the bed. “I’m going to keep in touch” he said after a short silence. “I’ll keep the phone on and with me, I’ll try to call.”

 

“I’ll call you lots” Sho said kissing him on the neck, and Jun didn’t say anything he just smiled and intertwined his fingers into the magician’s. All of them fell asleep few minutes later.

 

When Kazu woke up, he was alone on the bed. He could hear laughter filling the air, it came from the kitchen. It was both Jun and Masaki’s laughter, then he heard Sho complain in some whiney voice, but he couldn’t make what he was saying, then they laughed again. He got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Princess and Masaki were pointing at a very sad looking pan with something burnt in it.

 

“Seriously Sho…” Jun said from the counter he was sitting on flicking his cigarette into an ashtray. “How the hell did you manage to do this in the two minutes it took me to go and take a leak?” Masaki was holding his stomach as he laughed some more and Sho pouted looking at the shapeless thing in the pan.

 

“Don’t bully him…” Nino intervened barely containing a smirk. “It’s not his fault he’s cook-impaired.” Jun and Masaki roared in laugher once more. Sho sighed and turned to the sink to start disposing the burnt material.

 

“C’mon Masaki, you do it, Toma’s coming home for a meal any minute now…” Masaki wiped his tears and put on an apron to start making lunch.

 

After that things went back to normal, but Sho was still worried because the street performer hadn’t told him what his counteroffer for the deal was, nor hadhe set the date for his departure, and sometimes it didn’t even seem he was leaving at all.

 

One lazy afternoon when Toma had some time off, Masaki had decided he couldn’t spend more time on the phone with the people in the shelter, Sho realized he had been staring at the same sentence in the article for fifteen minutes and he couldn’t get anything anymore and Kazu was tired of doing magic and he didn’t have his guitar because it had gotten trashed with most of Jun’s and Toma’s stuff, they gathered around the coffee table and played Halo in teams. After a while Masaki ordered a Pizza and started playing one on one, drinking wine and laughing hard.

 

“So…” Kazu said before taking his glass to his mouth to conceal a smirk. “I’m leaving next Saturday.” Suddenly the room was very quiet, the only noise in it was the hand grenade blowing in Jun’s character’s hand killing both himself and Masaki’s character. All eyes turned to the magician.

 

“Did you…” Masaki spoke first. “get a car already?”

 

“I’m getting one, that’s what I’m doing right now”

 

“That means you’re accepting the deal?” Sho said in a hopeful tone.

 

“Kind of… Sort of…” Kazu finally took a sip from his glass and put it down. “I can’t take your car, but listen to what I’ve got to say before you get all worked up, okay?” he then explained what he had told Satoshi few days ago.

 

“But it’s last year’s” Masaki said.

 

“It’s still a luxury car,” Jun said amused at how even if they were working and everything, neither Masaki or Sho ceased to be the same pampered, rich boys.

 

“So, I was thinking, maybe Toma could take Sho’s old car and I could take his.” He continued looking at the photographer who gulped. “If you want to…” Toma looked for Jun’s eyes confused, then to the others’ faces.

 

“What?” he said at last.

 

Sho sighed and explained him the deal he had offered to the magician. “…what do you think, Toma?” He finished smiling shyly. “Would you like to trade cars with us?”

 

“But my car is not… I don’t think it’s in good shape to go out the city… it would need some fixing before Kazu can go in it…” Jun held his boyfriend’s hand making him stop ranting.

 

“So let’s get it fixed we got this weekend and next week… right?” Masaki said excitedly, looking at everyone to see if he hadn’t had the dates mixed.

 

“Yeah.” Kazu said and smiled.

 

“Yeah.” Toma repeated, but he seemed unconvinced until he got to drive Sho’s old car and felt how different it was.

 

On Thursday afternoon, they got Toma’s former car from the shop and both Masaki and Sho insisted on taking separate spins in the car to assure it was in good condition for the travel. When they all, including Jun and Toma, were satisfied with it they called it a night and Friday was upon them.

 

That morning everyone got to their daily activities, but they seemed too tense. Jun and Kazu stayed behind tidying up the apartment, joking and playing a little. After that they had lunch.

At noon everyone was back plus Satoshi and Yuri, they all had their meal in a relaxed cheerful mood, and Kazu was glad for it. After eating, they moved to the living room and played videogames for a while, drinking some wine and chatting lively. But Kazu could feel the anxiousness growing each minute they got closer to Saturday. Around seven Satoshi excused himself to accompany Yuri to his house.

 

Sho started getting closer to the magician each sip of wine he took, finally wrapping his arm around the skinny waist, as Kazu played the videogame. Jun glared at them for a while before deciding to move next to him as he passed the controller to Toma, then the street performer turned to Jun and gave him a little kiss on the corner of his mouth, the kiss slowly progressed to be hungry and desperate, until Sho got tired of waiting his turn and pulled them apart. Jun watched closely, waiting to reclaim Kazu’s mouth.

 

Toma and Masaki continued playing, letting them be on the other couch. Eventually things heated up and photographer and animal lover decided to go to bed, and leave them to express their goodbyes alone.

 

When clothes started to get in the way they moved to the bedroom letting the offending items fall on the floor and climbing to the bed where Nino set himself to suck Jun off as Sho prepared his hole carefully. It seemed to go too fast, when Sho pushed his cock inside then a little after Jun was spilling in his mouth, but he was too busy crying out to swallow and let the cum dribble down his chin. It didn’t take much before Sho was coming inside and he spurted his cum on the sheets. Kazu braced himself on Jun’s hips as he caught his breath back.

 

They stayed still for a while until Jun started nagging at them to go and wash themselves. When they got to bed again, they snuggled close and drifted between consciousness and sleep for a while.

 

“By the way…” The magician said sleepily. “I haven’t seen you pack and I want to go early.”

 

“What?”

 

“Aren’t you coming with me, Sho?” Sho jumped out of the bed right then and started packing happily. Jun chuckled and helped him fold his clothes.

 

When they woke up it wasn’t so early, Toma and Masaki had made breakfast already. They weren’t happy, none of them, but when they saw how the magician was smiling too much, they couldn’t feel gloomy anymore. Satoshi and Yuri arrived a little later. When Kazu said it was time, everyone went stiff.

 

The magician started to say goodbye hugging Toma, telling him thanks and some good wishes in his ear before placing few sweet lingering kisses on his face and mouth. Then he turned to Satoshi, repeating the process. He held Yuri after, skipping most of the kissing part.

 

When it was Masaki’s turn, he stood on his toes to kiss him first, then he held him around the neck taking a big breath of the animal lover’s scent, before telling him how grateful he was with him, and gave him his best wishes. Masaki kissed him for a long time, his fingers digging his skull, preventing the magician from pulling back before time.

 

Jun held him after, “Don’t cry  _Princess_.” Nino whispered in his ear.

 

“I’m not crying, stupid” Kazu kissed him deeply before pressing their foreheads together.

 

“I’m coming back, I promise.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes… so… take care of yourself and everyone, okay?” Jun nodded before giving him one more peck on the lips and releasing him.

 

“Go now, before I change my mind and chain you to the bed.” Kazu laughed squeezing Jun’s shoulders before turning away and taking Sho by the hand and leading him out.

 

“Where are we going?” The student asked once they were both inside the car and they had fastened their seatbelts.

 

“Where do you want to go?” Kazu asked smiling and starting the car.

 

 

 


	21. Epilogue: eight months apart

## April 22nd

There were no animals on Masaki’s house anymore. The house was practically deserted since he was pretty much living with Sho now, so he didn’t want to leave his little friends alone all the time, and he took them to the shelter. He kept a little puppy in Sho’s apartment and every afternoon he would ask Jun to walk with him to the park. The little guy liked Jun so much it would sleep in his and Toma’s room every night.

 

Masaki’s cousin’s wedding was a Friday evening, and he decided to take Sho to the reception, and when the family started nagging about them getting married and stop fooling around they both smiled pleasantly and changed the subject, they left early and joined Tatsuya and Ryo in a club. Next morning Sho woke up barely covered by the linen at his side he could see naked Masaki lying on his belly. His eyes lingered on the round butt, and before he could help himself he had stretched his hand to squeeze the orbs. The animal lover stretched and complained with a low groan shifting closer to Sho. It always amused the student the ability of his old friend to disentangle himself from bed sheets in the night.

 

“Stop molesting me when I’m asleep.” The taller man said after kissing Sho’s arm.

 

“You’re awake now, so can I molest you now?”

 

“Mmmh…” Sho let his fingers dig between the ass cheeks a little further.

 

“Hey, Masaki?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did I tell you I let Kazu top me?”

 

“When?” He asked sounding more awake suddenly.

 

“Before he left, and once again in Las Vegas.” Sho said sitting up and pulling Masaki to face him, the latter only looked at him blankly. “Talk to me… are you mad?”

 

“No… not at all. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

 

“I was afraid.”

 

 “Afraid?” Masaki asked laughing.

 

“You’d want to top me too…”

 

“I do, I want to.” He said sighing. “But I won’t if you don’t want to.”

 

“I… want you to… that’s why I’m telling you…” Masaki smiled wide and kissed him pushing him down on the bed.

 

## May 9th

Jun answered the phone smiling fondly when he saw the caller’s ID. “Jun?” the voice asked on the phone.

 

“Hey you little stray, how are you doing?”

 

“Not bad, I’ve been trying to reach you since yesterday.”

 

“Sorry but I was busy yesterday, I got my cast removed.”

 

“Oh, that’s good! So you’re back at your place?”

 

“No, not exactly”

 

“How come?”

 

“You know the apartment across the hall from Sho’s? The one that was empty?”

 

“Was? As in you’ve moved there?”

 

“Yeah, he said he didn’t like nosey neighbors and that’s why he never rented it before, but after the second attempt from my client’s husband to break into my apartment he’d rather have me and Toma living there, and be safe with the extra security in his building, than there… Masaki gave us a little dog too…”

 

“Did you sell your place?”

 

“No, I’m just renting it now. And, what about you? Where are you now?

 

“Oklahoma.”

 

“Have you been eating well? Is the car still behaving?”

 

“Yes and yes, _Princess_ , don’t worry, I even got a new guitar now.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Well gotta run now, love ‘cha, bye”

## June 17th

 

 

The magician smiled when his phone went off as he was packing up his tricks to move from a park. “Kazu?” Masaki’s voice greeted him from the other side of the line.

 

“Hey! I’m glad to hear you!”

 

“Yeah? HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!” Kazu hears the distorted sound of the happy birthday tune in the background as Masaki sang a little badly, Nino laughed.

 

“How did you know?” he asked once the noise subdued.

 

“Jun told me ages ago.”

 

“Thanks, you made my day.”

 

“You’re very welcome… so… where are you now?”

 

“Louisiana.”

 

“Can I go?”

 

“Where?”

 

“To you…”

 

“I don’t know, can you?” The magician asked teasingly.

 

“What I mean is, would you wait for me there, until I get to you so we can spend some time together?”

 

“What about the shelter?”

 

“The shelter’s good to run on its own for now”

 

“Sure, come with me.”

 

“Great I’ll call you when I’ve got the plane ticket” he said and ended the call.

 

Kazu laughed when he realized he never told the animal lover what city in Louisiana he was.

 

 

 

## July 1st

Satoshi smoked in his usual spot and Sho walked up to him smiling coyly. They talked for a while about the news and gossip around campus for a while as they smoked.

 

“So, have you talked to Nino lately?” the teacher asked finally.

 

“Yeah, he called this morning to tell me he had just left Masaki at the airport.”

 

“I’ve missed him…”

 

“Kazu or Masaki?”

 

“Both… things have been a little too quiet since Masaki left too.”

 

“That’s true… I miss him too, but don’t tell him.” Satoshi snickered stubbing his cigarette butt in a makeshift ashtray before he started walking to his office. Sho followed him.

 

“I’ve got a lecture in about half an hour.”

 

“Oh, just let me accompany you to your office then.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So… I haven’t seen Chinen around lately.”

 

“I forbade him to come.” Satoshi sighed. “His notes were dropping, so I told him I didn’t want to see him until he gets better grades…”

 

“Harsh.”

 

“It’s okay, I think he’ll come back.” He answered shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Is he legal yet?”

 

“Soon”

 

 

 

## August 30th

“ _Princess!!!_ ”

 

“Don’t shout, Kazu, I’ve got a headache.” A groggy voice answered.

 

“Happy birthday, babe.” Kazu whispered then Jun smiled.

 

“Thanks”

 

“Did you receive my present?”

 

“Yeah… but I’m not wearing that…”

 

“Aww… and I spent a lot of time picking it just for you, _Princess…_ ”

 

“Mmmhhh…”

 

“I think Toma would appreciate it.”

 

“Toma looked really cute in it though.” Kazu chuckled, and then noticed how Jun’s breath hitched and how he sighed after that.

 

“Oh, so Toma’s up?”

 

“He went out early.”

 

“Who’s sexing you up then, _Princess_?” Kazu asked looking around to see if he was relatively alone, it made him nervous having this kind of talk in public, but the parking lot he had slept the past night had almost no traffic in this hour of the morning.

 

“Masaki…” Jun answered and moaned softly. “I wish you were here…”

 

“I’d like to be the one sexing you up on your birthday _Princess_ …”

 

“Talk to me… Don’t hang up yet…”

 

 

## September 13th

 

Masaki was dozing off on the large couch and Sho smashed keys on his laptop while sitting on the ground just in front of the sofa. The door opened and a head with wavy black hair peeked inside. The student smiled grateful for the interruption and motioned him to come in.

The escort walked in with a big, bright grin on his face followed by Toma as Sho saved his document and closed the PC. Masaki stirred on the couch and sat up.

 

“Princess!” he said in a sleepy voice.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Jun retorted as he closed the door.

 

“Kazu calls you that.”

 

“Yeah and I tell him not to call me that too.” Jun said sitting on the loveseat with his boyfriend. “Anyways” he said sharply, interrupting whatever the animal lover was about to reply. “I’ve got news” The grin on his face grew brighter and Sho and Masaki straightened in their seats waiting for Jun to keep talking.

 

“I got it! The loan for starting the café!” He said in a quiet yet excited voice. Masaki bolted from the couch to hug both Jun and Toma at once.

 

“That’s so great Jun!!” he said without releasing them.

 

“Congratulations!” Sho said prying the animal lover off them, when he noticed their faces were turning bluish.

 

“That also means…” Jun said after gasping for some air. “I’m quitting the escorting business! I already had my last appointment last night.” Toma was looking at Jun with a very sappy smile.

 

“I’m so glad for you both.” Sho said grinning too.

 

“I’ve been trying to call Kazu to tell him all day, but all I got is voicemail.”

 

“He called yesterday,” Sho held Masaki by the arm so he wouldn’t attach himself to the pair on the other couch again. “He called from a pay phone, he said he was in a small town between the mountains so his phone had no reception, he also said he’d call as soon as he was out of there.”

 

“You know what I think?” Masaki spoke again smirking, they all turned to see him. “I think you shouldn’t tell Kazu until he comes and see the café… it would be a nice surprise…”

 

 

## October 8th

 

 

“Hello _Princess_!”

 

“Hey Kazu, where are you?”

 

“Alabama”

 

“Is it pretty?”

 

“Yeah… Did Toma receive my birthday present?”

 

“Umh…”

 

“Did he enjoy it?”

 

“Yes, very much, thank you.” Jun answered perkily. “Kazu… don’t take it the wrong way but, shouldn’t you start… like traveling west by now?”

 

“When you’re right you’re right, _Princess_.”

 

 

## November, 23rd

 

 

Sho was walking out of campus that evening, feeling good about how much his dissertation had progressed since the beginning of the year, he was tired but it felt good. His phone rang and he smiled when the word “Kazu” blinked on the screen.

 

“What are you wearing?” The voice asked him once he had answered the call. The student laughed.

 

“Not now, I’m at school.”

 

“Humor me…” the magician whined.

 

“I’m wearing a three-piece suit.”

 

“Liar I can see your jeans.” Sho snapped his head up and noticed the scrawny guy walking towards him with the phone on his ear. He shut his phone and rushed to hug Kazu tightly.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Sho complained tightening his grip around him.

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” He answered burying his face on Sho’s chest. “Are you surprised?”

 

“Very.” They held each other a long time before the student noticed the weird looks they were getting from other students and pulled back. “Does Jun know you’re here?” Kazu shook his head. “Come on, let’s feed you, you’re so terribly skinny!” Kazu laughed and let the student drag him all the way out of campus, “I know a place where they make a mean coffee.” Sho said with a smirk.

 

“Really?” Sho just smiled and kept walking to the car.

 

Sho drove for a while before parking near a small, pretty coffee shop. The place was cozy but still trendy, a tall guy was clearing up a table in front of the shop and watching them come in the corner of his eye he started talking, “Hey Sho, shall I bring you the u-…” He stopped in his tracks when he realized who was standing next to the student, his face contorted between disbelief and happiness for a while.

 

“ _Princess_?” Kazu said holding back his laughter.

 

“Oh god.” Jun finally reacted hugging him hard. “Oh god” He repeated dragging both men to take a seat in a semi private booth inside the café. “You are so thin! You said you were eating well!”

 

“It’s good to see you too, babe.” He then noticed the uniform and looked up to his face confused. “Are you working here now?” He looked around and saw a teenage boy sweeping the floor a few feet away.

 

“No, Toma and I own the place.” Jun said grinning proudly. “Yuri, bring them some coffee, please.” He said turning to the boy and then he stood up. “Let me get you something to eat, and then you tell me what you thing about it yes?” Jun said leaning to peck him on the lips, Kazu held him before he could get away.

 

“I missed you so much _Princess_.” He said before releasing him.

 

“Me too.” Jun smiled and looked at Sho before walking over to the Kitchen.

 

Yuri smiled when he put the two cups of coffee on the table. “Welcome back” he said with a little smile, Nino noticed then the teen had grown an inch or two but still wasn’t very tall.

 

“Thank you Yuri.” The magician smiled back at him.

 

“Go back to work Chinen.” Sho said and waited for the scowling teen to turn away before he kissed Kazu deep and desperately. “Welcome Home” He whispered once they had to break apart to take some air. Kazu grin widened and he hugged Sho once more.

 

 


	22. Side Story #1: In which Masaki took Sho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After posting the rest of the fic, I took some prompts to clarify or deepen stuff I didn't in the main fics

Sho obliged under Masaki’s body, feeling the heated skin against his own, and he lifted one of his legs to wrap it around his lover’s waist bringing him down, his erection poking against his hip.

 

Sho didn’t realized when the animal lover had retrieved the discarded tube of lube and where Kazu had been sly and tender, Masaki was blunt and invasive but not careless.

 

“Have you thought about this before?” Sho asked as his hips jerked involuntarily at his lover’s ministrations. “I mean have you fantasized about doing this?”

 

“Umh… of course…” he answered avoiding to look into Sho’s eyes.

 

“Tell me about it.” Masaki turned red and stayed silent his finger curled a little inside the student making him gasp.

 

“When we slept together” He started saying as he pushed a second finger inside him and Sho hissed. “After the Jennys I was always thinking about this hole of yours, when you lay with your back turned to me I thought about spooning behind you and…”

 

“And…?” the student urged him to continue after a little while when Masaki didn’t say more.

 

“Put it in you.” Masaki smiled and leaned to kiss his chest. Sho Jerked when his dick brushed against the taller man’s abdomen.

 

“And then?”

 

“You’d be writhing on the bed pretty much like you are doing right now…” Sho gave an appreciative moan.

 

“Did you…” Sho gulped when he opened his eyes and saw Masaki stroking his engorged cock. “Did you fuck with another man… say… besides us?” us meaning himself, Kazu, Jun, Toma and Satoshi.

 

“Yes… but you won’t believe me who.” Masaki smirked and pulled his hand away to re-lube it and start making way for a third finger.

 

“Tell me?” Sho said in a moan, he didn’t mean to sound like a question, but Masaki found it a little cute.

 

“Remember Yoko’s friend?”

 

“He has way too many… you have to be specific.”

 

“The one with the glasses and long hair.”

 

“The one with the accent? The writer?” Masaki chuckled and did something with his fingers to make the student shiver.

 

“Yeah, that one”

 

“Why would you do that?” Sho asked his words came out choppy but clear he was pushing his hips against the hand.

 

“He’s really kinky…”

 

“Do tell…. But not now… I want you now… Masaki? Take me now?” again he didn’t mean it like a question, the animal lover took his fingers out and slicked his cock with lube as Sho looked at him, and then he placed himself between the thighs, but the student sat up looking into his eyes he pushed two of his fingers inside Masaki’s mouth fascinated at how the lips curled around them. Sho smiled and lay on his side. “Take me the way you wanted it?” Masaki smirked and spooned behind his back carefully guiding his cock inside the tight hole, Sho cried out clawing the sheets.

 

Masaki kissed the student’s shoulder and neck once he was all the way in giving a chance to relax and get used to his shaft. This time Sho didn’t ask, he started moving on his own and Aiba adapted himself to the other man’s pace but he soon realized this position didn’t let him ram as hard as he wanted so he pulled out and Sho complained but then complied when the slender fingers tugged him up to be on his knees and hands this time Masaki let him have it all the way at once and started moving franticly inside him making Sho scream, but the student was pushing back so he didn’t thought he had hurt him.

 

Sho shoot his load a little while later and the animal lover didn’t last long either. The student fell on the bed and his lover on top of him without pulling out. Masaki kept kissing his shoulders and shoulder blades as their breathing turned back to normal.

 

“Don’t pull out yet…” Sho said when Masaki started to push himself up with his arms. “Let’s stay like this for a while, yes?” Masaki smiled and resumed his attention to the sloping shoulders.

 

 


	23. Side Story #2: In which Toma falls for Jun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side story that comes from a request I got after finishing the main story.   
> The only of the side-stories that is written in first person.

I always thought I’d get married and have kids and all that crap they sell as a life on the media. I certainly didn’t expect things to end like this. And it all started with Pi.

 

Tomohisa, or like we call him in the business Pi, is an editor in a tabloid. We have been friends since school, and this… life wasn’t supposed to be like this…

 

I studied photography and my goal in life wasn’t to be one of those pompous bastards who like to take “artsy” pictures and claim that their work was never appreciated enough I wanted to become a fashion photographer, do catalogs, commercial shoots for magazines but most of all editorials, haute couture photo shoots. But it turned out I couldn’t land a job and the only way I could make a living was selling paparazzi pictures to Pi. 

 

Pi had no need to go out there and start taking pictures, but he did have the contacts so gave me the inside information about where would the famous people was supposed to be and I went there and managed a still or two. He’d pay me enough to make a decent living.

 

I met Masaki Aiba, the heir of this large franchise of restaurants, an evening I was supposed to be taking pictures of him doing his rich-brat-act for Pi to publish an article about his and the Sakurai heir’s queer relationship. But when I got to the club they were supposed to be there was only Masaki who was pretty wasted I don’t remember how but he ended up sitting with me talking a lot, I really thought the guy was high on something but couldn’t snap a good picture, I only managed to get him making a face with his sunglasses on.

 

We exchanged phone numbers, and the next time he called I realized he wasn’t high back there in the club, the guy was just nuts. He asked me why did I publish his picture, and I said I got to eat somehow, I was pretty sure that I had earned his wrath. But Masaki laughed and agreed, he asked me to not do it again, and he proposed a deal, he would invite me to his parties to take some candid shots I could sell a photograph or two, but I had to promise not to publish images of him or Sho. At the time I didn’t know he was talking about the Sakurai Heir.

 

This went on for a few months and it would have been okay if not because he had to introduce us. I’m not complaining about that because I can’t imagine my life any other way, but at the time it was absolutely unwelcomed.

 

I arrived at the party early, as I usually did, I had two cameras, the one I took the photographs for the host and one hidden used to snap the compromising shots. Masaki knew but as long as I didn’t shoot him or Sakurai he didn’t care who I took pictures from. That night Masaki wasn’t alone when he welcomed me, another guy was with him, he was tall too, and pretty as a girl.

 

“Jun Matsumoto, a friend” That’s how Masaki introduced us and when he set his bored eyes on me to say “nice to meet you” I think literally squirmed and he smiled. And even if Masaki was the rich brat and the one who never had a need in his life it was Jun who looked like the real aristocrat (at that time I didn’t know he wasn’t though).

 

By then I had already given up on taking fashion photographs, but something about Jun screamed to me to take pictures. So all that night I did take some candid pictures and I almost forgot to take my paparazzi shots because I couldn’t stop staring at him.

 

He looked bored except when Masaki was by his side to make him laugh, then he turned to boy, someone who could laugh whole heartedly and do silly stuff… until Masaki got dragged away by some of the guests, then Jun turned back to be the cold, bored, snobby prick. I stared at him for quite a while thinking he didn’t notice until the end when I was saying goodbye then he smirked and gave me that knowing look… I think I had never felt so embarrassed in my adult life.

 

The next time I ran into Jun he was with this producer’s wife, he was smiling and talking lively with her, I snapped a few pictures, since I was supposed to be following her. I snapped a couple of pictures of him leaning in to kiss her cheek and she giggling like a teenager. His smile was seductive, beautiful, yet not the one I saw in his face while he was around Masaki. I sold the pictures to Pi, but even though I did get a good shot at his face, I lied and I told him I didn’t, Pi only sighed and published the pictures like that, with only his back and his hair on frame as he kissed her.

 

I loved the picture I had taken of his smiling face. I printed it and placed it in my dresser. The fucking thing started to hunt me, even when I wasn’t looking at it I closed my eyes and I saw it.

 

You know how all of us have this little quirks, this little desires which we find so silly or unimportant we never tell anyone, this dumb things like the way _that_ person excuses herself to go to the bathroom or the way another curls her hands when typing in the keyboard, or the color her lips are after eating ice cream, maybe what works for you is the way the veins of your waiter’s hand pop when he hands you the bill, or the little sound your neighbor makes just before he comes, maybe the way the pants he or she wears are tight just in the right places. Little things that obsess us and we are always trying to catch and we fantasize about over and over again. Jun was that for me and each time I got called by Masaki I looked for him in the crowd, some parties I found him and gave him a coy smile just to see his pretty lips curl and smile me back. Some parties he wasn’t around.

 

I caught him again with another woman, this time the woman was a Judge, he was doing the same act smiling and making her laugh, being seductive, this time I didn’t get any pictures of him because actually I was waiting for Jennifer Lopez to come out the same restaurant they were having their meal in.

 

I started to think about him a lot Pi laughed at me and asked me if I met a girl or why was I so spacey lately, I didn’t answer.

 

One sleepless night while I smoked and watched infomercials I decided I’d ask him to pose for me, ‘for my portfolio’ I would say to him. That way I could watch him and watch him. That way I started looking forward to the next party… the thing was, Masaki and the rest of the Aibas went to Japan for three weeks and all that time I didn’t see Jun so my obsession was slowly turning into desperation even if I didn’t realize it then.

 

When Masaki finally called, I couldn’t help but ask him if Jun was going to be there. He said he would but he was expensive so be careful. I didn’t get why he was telling me that. This time Jun sat at the bar drinking cranberry juice with the same bored look in his face, I walked there and asked for some water, as the barman fetched the bottle I asked Jun to pose for me, he let me rant for a while I tried to explain myself and he wore a skeptic grimace. After I was able to just stop talking, he looked at me for a long time as if measuring me then he agreed and gave me his phone number to call him and talk about date and time.

 

I felt so high then, like walking on clouds. Pi laughed at me the next morning, not that it wasn’t usual, Pi found my life pretty amusing like that, but I still refused to tell him what that was about.

 

I liked this Jun guy, and before him I didn’t thought much about being gay or straight, I just went with the flow and did whatever was expected for me to do in different kinds of situations, and that way I ended up having a lot of fun in the past so I never changed that approach on life. But Jun, he made me crave for him and I never craved for a person before, boy or girl.

 

I waited for a couple of days before calling him, so he didn’t think I was desperate, even though I was. He didn’t answered so I left him a message in his voicemail and he called me back later that same day so the walk on the clouds continued, he agreed to meet me on Saturday morning, and I begged Pi to not give me any assignments for that day and he agreed with a smug smirk on his face and he tried to make me promise I’d tell him everything about her. I told him it was nothing about a woman.

 

Saturday morning I woke up way early and tidied up my place, since I didn’t have a studio to make the shoot in, he agreed to come even if the shoot wasn’t that professional and I was so grateful for that. I had a pretty good idea about what I wanted the photographs to look like and prepared everything carefully.

 

Jun came earlier than we agreed on bringing breakfast with him and we ate it in the kitchen while I told him about what I wanted to do and he listened to me smiling politely, but said nothing about what he thought about it, he mostly heard me and nodded asking few technical stuff once in a while and that made me even more nervous. After breakfast we were ready to start.

 

He dressed in the white, long sleeved shirt I prepared for him, and took off his pants, and apologized about the lines of the socks in his feet with an embarrassed face I never saw in him before, it made him look cute. So he sat in my bed and let me cuff him to the headboard with his hands apart, like a scarecrow, I covered his lower half with the white bed sheet I had prepared for the occasion and instructed him as how he should angle his legs. And I started to snap my camera.

 

Jun was a natural whatever I asked I got from him from frustration, to anger and desperation or lust… especially lust. My mouth went dry as his eyes turned into my lens filled with hunger, I tried not to act as surprised as I felt… I guess I’m not much of an actor.

 

I climbed onto bed trying to stop shaking since pictures wouldn’t be nice if I kept shaking like that and adjusted his handcuffs over the shirt making sure the metal from the handcuff was standing forward against the white fabric, Jun just gaped at me.

 

“I’m thirsty” He said.

 

“I’m sorry” I said scrambling in my pockets for the keys to undo the handcuffs.

 

“You don’t have to un-cuff me just bring the water over and give it to me.” I looked into his eyes for a while then did what he told me to.

 

His lips curled around the straw and I couldn’t look away from the beauty marks on them, when he had enough he pulled his head away and smiled shifting on the bed.

 

“Do you want to take a rest?” I asked wanting to kick myself for sounding so shy.

 

“How come I’m the one who is cuffed to a stranger’s bed yet you’re the one who looks like he’s locked in with a psycho?” I didn’t know how to answer that so I turned away to put the water bottle on the nightstand. I climbed back to bed to open his handcuffs, but once I was kneeled next to him ready to let him free when he called my name in a small voice, so I looked at him: his lips were slightly parted and his eyes were glassy, his legs were barely covered by the white sheet. He leaned towards me and put his lips to my arm since it was the only part of me he could reach, his eyes never leaving mine. “You don’t have to let me free yet, you know…” he whispered as he straightened again. It took my brain a moment to process what he was asking me to do, or what he wanted from me. He sat on the bed waiting. He never stopped looking at me. So I hovered over him a little while before I pressed my lips to his.

 

His mouth was soft, wet and very skillful, I dug my fingers in his hair feeling the silky strands and tilting his head to have better access to the inside of his mouth, his tongue went through my lips and played with mine so painfully slow… but thinking back I wouldn’t wanted any other way even if by then I was desperate for more. I tugged the neck of the shirt, my shirt he was wearing and started undoing it.

 

“Take it easy cowboy…” he said in his low voice. “I’m not going anywhere.” He tugged at the handcuffs as to prove his point.

 

“I want you.” I told him breathing hard against his shoulder.

 

“…not going anywhere” he repeated kissing my head. So I attached my mouth to his again, but he didn’t let me rush, every time I was getting too desperate he would pull away and make me start all over again.

 

My hands were trembling worse than before but at that moment I didn’t care, I wanted him more than before and the bastard was chained and defenseless yet I was the one yielding to his wishes. So in an act of frustration I grabbed him by the hips and straightened him to lie on my bed and covered his body with mine. He gasped but he didn’t say anything to stop me he smiled to me before I kissed him again. Now he had no space to back off so he couldn’t pull away when my tongue barged between his lips or when I nibbled at his jaw or earlobes. He wiggled when I got to his neck and sucked on it, it was then when I felt his erection against my hips. His breathing was uneven and his body writhed under me so I continued my way down his body licking and sucking on his skin.

 

He called my name a couple of times before getting my attention. “Undress” he hissed and I was happy to comply so I sat up and took of my t-shirt and undid my jeans. I had to get out of bed to get rid of my shoes and pants, and Jun looked at me patiently.

 

“Does it hurt? Do you want me to release you?” I asked once more but he shook his head watching my body carefully.

 

“What do you want to do me?” he said at last looking at my face.

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve asked me to come, you’ve cuffed me to the bed you have me here half naked, so… what do you want to do to me?”

 

“I want you.”

 

“You’ve said that already, what I’m asking you is, how?”

 

“Like this”

 

I pulled away the sheet and pulled down his jockeys, his cock sprang out and he hummed so I trailed his legs with my hands looking at his face, I wanted to know how he looked like when I ran my fingers through the rest of his body, he let me and I kissed him again. As I caressed his arms over the shirt, until I reached the cuffs, and down again. I resumed what I was doing before being asked to strip nibbling and sucking his collar bones and chest paying attention to his nipples. He pushed his hips forward and I pinned him to the bed, and he groaned, so I kept kissing his abdomen and belly button.

 

“Jun?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you want me to go on?”

 

“Yess please” he said trying to push his hips up again but I held him in place His frustrated moans were turning me on even more.

 

“Beg.” I thought I may have gone too far when he lifted his head from bed and looked at me with that pair of intense eyes.

 

“Suck me Toma, please… please…”He said and before I could start he asked for a condom, which I had never been asked before. not for a blowjob. When I didn’t move he said, “You do know what I do for a living right?” I just looked at him confused. “I’m a whore, Toma, Masaki’s whore.” He looked away then. “It’s okay if you don’t want to go on.”

 

“So you’re working right now?”

 

“No, I wanted to know why you always looked at me like that…”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I don’t know… but I don’t do anything without condoms, don’t take it personal I just don’t know you” Jun fell on the bed again, and I scrambled on my drawers to find condoms, it had been so long I didn’t even remember where I stashed them when I turned back to the bed Jun was looking at me his cock half hard now I smiled and his frown washed away from his face. I climbed up his body again and kissed him once and again rubbing my skin against his feeling him shake his hands like if he wanted to free himself. But when I motioned to liberate him he begged me not to stop so I kept going kissing and sucking until I reached his cock, I took it in my hand and stroke it feeling it hard against my palm and he moaned. I put the condom on before taking it to my mouth Jun’s hips jerked and pushed the dick into my mouth.

 

My own cock twitched each time Jun gasped, hissed or groaned, “I’m coming Toma” he gasped at last, but I couldn’t taste him when he did. “Untie me now, please.” He said too politely so I couldn’t refuse, even if all I wanted to do was touch myself and come. As soon as he was free and he had stretched his sore muscles he bolted on top of me touching me and it felt good, so good I didn’t last too long in his hand.

 

We took a nap and when Jun got up and washed himself in my bathroom before putting on his clothes and saying goodbye.

 

 

When I got back to my bedroom I noticed I didn’t put away Jun’s picture from the dresser and I wanted to smash my head against the wall but then I noticed the little note scribbled in a corner:

 

 

_Call me again_

_Jun_ _♥_ _~_

   
  
---  
  
 

 

So I did the next week, and the week after that he called me and before I knew it I was head over heels for him, the way he got whatever he wanted and still making me think I was in charge drove me nuts even if I did notice what he was doing. He worried about his profession but I never really thought about what it meant, and as long as he squeezed me into his schedule I was happy, because no matter who had his body before or after me, when he was with me he was mine and mine alone.

 

Pi called me to his office one day and scolded me because he just heard I was hiring a hooker.

 

“I’m not hiring a Hooker, Pi, he’s my boyfriend” I didn’t talk about it with Jun but since he was spending so much time at my place I thought that was about right.

 

“You… are you dating a whore?”

 

“Don’t call him that.”

 

“You are not denying it.”

 

“No, I’m not”

 

“Toma, you can do better…”

 

“I don’t think so Pi because there has never been someone who makes me feel like this.”

 

“Toma, I’m your friend, you shouldn’t… I mean he’s going to rob you and leave you…”

 

“Maybe he will, maybe he won’t but it is not your problem, it’s my choice to make.”

 

“Have it your way then…” Pi said, he was furious, but respected my decision.

 

But the little talk with Pi made me start thinking about what we were doing so I confronted Jun that evening as he used my kitchen to make dinner. He looked at me a little confused. Back then it made me happy to know I got figured out most of his facial expressions, I could notice when he was using his polite way to deal with clients, and when he was being sincere.

 

“Are you trying to break up with me, Toma?”

 

“What?! No! Of course not Jun I just want to know if you’re my boyfriend.”

 

“I am” he smiled “if you want me to be.” He was so cute and tender I had to kiss him right there.

A few months later Jun moved into Buena Ventura he bought a nice apartment near downtown, I spent there most of my time until, he asked me to move in, it made sense, and not only because I was paying rent and not living in my place but because I missed him so much when he wasn’t around.

 

We played house for a while, I learned about how he had no family and how his best and basically only friend became his first love, and how they had to go separate ways. His eyes seemed to soften every time he talked about him, Kazu, he said, was a stray, and since I met Jun the guy hadn’t appear and even if Jun still loved him he was with me now.

 

The day “the” Kazu showed up I knew I couldn’t hate him, because that would only hurt Jun so I tried to be his friend, or whatever Jun wanted me to be. Who am I to get in between all that history? They had been through so much together, how could I beat that?

 

But turned out I didn’t need to beat that or go in between that because there I was again swept by the situation, everything happened so fast, the next thing I knew I was banging Masaki and a bunch of other guys in a Disneyland Hotel, then there we were doing it again in our place, in Sho’s apartment, in Masaki’s house…

 

So many people came into our lives and camped in here, but it didn’t feel wrong even though it was wrong, it IS wrong. Isn’t it?

 

Suddenly, I’m not in a relationship with only one man, I’m in a relationship with five different people. And it wasn’t supposed to be like this, but how can I complain when I wouldn’t want it any other way?

 

 


	24. Side Story #3: In which Masaki and Sho fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another request I fulfilled after finishing the main storyline

Masaki wasn’t stupid, he just liked to play dumb to have people go easy on him, Sho knew better than buying his act, but he was glad his parents did when they agreed to split expenses with the Aiba’s once they decided to share an apartment near campus.

 

They have known each other since forever, at least Sho couldn’t think about a time in his life where Masaki wasn’t around, so it only felt natural to live together once in college.

 

One thing Sho realized after a few months living together was that he sometimes felt like slamming Masaki’s head against the door repeatedly, especially when his over the top, bubbly personality got too loud before tests, but in general terms he was pretty happy to have him around. It was comfortable and easy because if he was in the mood for having fun his friend would produce beer and people out of thin air. If he was bored Masaki would find amusing stuff to do or interesting places to be, and when he felt depressed after Vanessa cheated on him, Masaki was the first one who made him snap out of it introducing him to a leggy redhead.

 

Those were happy uncomplicated days, it all started to get messy the evening Masaki came home with this Kimitaka Yokoyama guy, whom everyone called Yoko. This new guy was louder than Masaki, and really funny so Sho’s friend started spending a lot of time with him, generally in Yoko’s place since they didn’t want to interrupt Sho’s school work.

 

Masaki never devoted himself to school yet he managed to not fail any of his courses, Sho on the other hand, couldn’t help to worry about school and he put all his effort in his courses, so even if he was invited to go to Yoko’s he would turn down most of the invitations so he could stay and study.

 

He wouldn’t admit it, but he missed Masaki, he felt lonely without the loud jerk chirping around, but since he wasn’t used to feel frustrated the only way he could manage the feeling was being moody and unstable so Masaki started to walk on eggshells around him. Somehow he knew it was only one person to blame for it, but he redirected all his anger to Yoko, feeling irritated each time Yoko and Masaki rolled on the floor wrestling or he overheard their idiotic conversations.

 

He didn’t dislike Yoko, at all, the guy was funny as hell and he also cared for Masaki, it was confusing the amount of bad feelings he had for him, so he tried not to dwell on it too much and busied himself even more with schoolwork.

 

“You know Sho…?” Masaki said one Saturday evening as they played Playstation in the livingroom. “I think you need to get laid.”

 

“Sure… everyone does…” Sho said without taking his eyes off the screen.

 

“I mean now, you need to get laid right now, leave that.” Masaki said taking the controller out of his hand.

 

Sho pouted, yelled and kicked but at the end he went with Masaki to a bar, the guy was immediately surrounded by girls, and he made them laugh, and the other man couldn’t keep his frown and joined the fun. When they led their respective dates to their own bedrooms Masaki winked at him.

 

After that night Sho’s mood improved so Masaki kept finding him girls whenever he felt the student getting lunatic. But what kept improving his mood wasn’t the sex or the girls was that little span of attention he got from his friend, the little talk that led to him “reluctantly” give up his books, the ride to whatever place Masaki used to hunt this time. It was pathetic but it was also the only way to keep his attention all by himself. He couldn’t care about the girls, he wasn’t interested.

 

The second summer after their entrance to school, they planned a get together with their friends from high school, they were supposed to watch movies and have beer over at Tatsuya’s house but Yoko called to say he was having a party at his house and to bring all the people they could, so Ryo and Tat opted for the party after all the stories about Yoko Masaki had been filling their heads with the last few days, so he let them drag him and Satoshi to the party.

 

Yokoyama’s house wasn’t pretty or elegant but it was big and old, and when the bunch arrived to the party the place was already packed. And because Sho’s humor was sour since his peaceful plans were frustrated, Masaki immediately located a couple of good looking girls and started to charm them. The girls were in a hurry so they wouldn’t wait for the guys to take them to a love hotel or their houses, they weren’t as the usual picky girls they took home usually, and they were perfectly content to pick a dark semi private TV room to do it. Sho bent his companion over the arm of a sofa while Masaki sat a little further in the same sofa and the girl had taken out his cock and she was teasing it with her tongue. Sho had buried himself in his girl, not even bothering to take her panties down, he just pulled them out of the way. The good thing about the girl not looking at him was she didn’t notice Sho couldn’t take his eyes off his friend… if Masaki asked later he was looking at the girl, but he wasn’t really looking at her blowing him, he was looking his shaft getting lost between the red lips.

 

To hear the hard breathing of his friend and then looking the cum spurting out to the girl’s face was all it took to send Sho over the edge.

 

The drive home was silent, and Masaki had asked him to crash at his place since his parents’ house was all the way at the other end of the town from Satoshi’s place, and Sho’s place was nearer. “Today was great.” Masaki said all the sudden making Sho turn very red. “I mean…” He continued without noticing the flush in his friend’s face. “It was like having a live porn show, right? Like Rio’s?” Sho sighed and agreed. “Would you mind to repeat it?”

 

The summer ended and even if they crashed to a lot of parties they didn’t actually made an effort to go through with the plan. Sho used it as fantasy every time he jerked off, but never thought about it past that, until Masaki arrived at the apartment with a couple of Jennys (by then he had started using the term). They talked and drank wine while listened to music, laughing at whatever story Masaki was telling, it was all pleasant until he made his move on Jenny, kissing her. Sho tried to make a pass on his date but the girl was restless and kept asking him if they could go to his room. So with a dejected look at his friend he left the living room.

 

As the Jennys paraded through their apartment they both became more smooth at convincing them not to leave the room with another couple. And Sho really enjoyed the live show while fucking. He liked to watch how Masaki’s back tensed and relaxed as he rammed inside Jenny when they were in the missionary position. He loved how his abdomen heaved up and down as the girl rode him, or how Masaki’s butt looked as he had the girl in all fours and he was pounding in her ass.

 

More time went by, Sho moved to the building he got from his parents as graduation present. Masaki dropped out of school, and the night came when his oldest friend confessed, or something like that. A huge hole carved into Sho’s chest as he kissed his friend. And things changed, the post coital making out sessions started to outlast the sex with the girls. And even if all week he was thinking how terribly wrong it was, once the girls had left and the warm body between his arms and his mouth latched to Masaki’s everything suddenly seemed fixed, nothing was wrong.

 

He told himself every morning he wasn’t in love with Masaki, and repeated it to himself every time his tongue barged in to his mouth and his skin, and refused to have sex with him even if he was desperate for it, because he was too afraid to face the feelings after the sex. He convinced himself it wasn’t love, it was infatuation… until he met a magician in the street.


	25. Side Story #4: In Which Ohno finally makes Yuri a man... sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always promised myself I'd write this once Chinen truly turned 18, though right now is just a WIP

The hotel is shabby at best. The salty air is flowing inside through the window, and Yuri can't believe he is finally alone with the object of his affections.


End file.
